Oh Baby! (Hunkai ver)
by JL.Lightning25
Summary: Oh Sehun si brandal sekolah tak sengaja menemukan seorang bayi mungil yang ternyata bukan bayi biasa. Melainkan bayi ajaib yang telah mengubah kehidupannya. (Hun seme Innocent Jongin with Lulu baby)
1. Chapter 1

Oh Baby!

Rating : T

Genre : Romance / Friendship

Warning : BL, OOC, Typos, Crack Pair, Alur gaje, Fantasy, mpreg, hermafrodit, AU, Bla..Bla..Bla..

All Chara are not Belong to me

Inspirated by Beelzebub

Summary :

Oh Sehun si brandal sekolah tak sengaja menemukan seorang bayi mungil yang ternyata bukan bayi biasa. Melainkan bayi ajaib yang telah mengubah kehidupannya.

.

.

.

.

PROLOG

Ini dia kehidupan Oh Sehun. Si namja brandal berwajah tampan dari SMU Yeolhan. Salah satu SMU paling top di kota Seoul.

Tak satu pun yang berani padanya. Termasuk para guru. Mengingat ayah dan ibunya adalah penyumbang dana terbesar di sekolah itu.

Kedua orangtuanya sibuk. Jadi katakanlah dia hanya anak remaja yang mencoba mencari perhatian dengan semua kelakuan nakalnya itu.

"Di hukum lagi?"

Suara lembut itu bertanya. Oh Sehun yang tengah menyikat toilet menoleh. Beberapa hari yang lalu ibu dan ayahnya menghubungi sekolah agar tak sungkan untuk menghukum anak mereka yang nakal itu.

Wow...Itu Kim Jongin. Si anak berprestasi di kelasnya. Cucu mantan kepala sekolah yang sekarang sudah berhenti masa kerjanya.

Jongin manis..

Jongin cantik..

Jongin imut...

Jongin sexy...

Jongin ramah...

dan masih banyak Jongin bla..bla..bla..bla yang ada di kepala Oh Sehun.

"Begitulah"

Jongin terkekeh pelan. Ia mengambil satu sikat wc dan membantu Sehun dengan menyikat pinggir-pinggir lantai.

"O..oi"

"Biar aku bantu ya?"

Membersihkan toilet bersama Kim Jongin? Well..Inilah yang sebenarnya ia sukai. Tapi melihat namja manis itu terlihat tersiksa dengan aroma pesing membuatnya kasihan.

Lagipula siapa sih yang kuat? Sehun juga berpikir, sejak kepala sekolah Kim pensiun banyak yang berubah dari sekolah ini. Bukan toiletnya saja yang jadi tidak terurus. Tetapi anak-anaknya juga semakin barbar.

Untunglah dia lulus sebentar lagi. Itu sih kalau. Mengingat nilainya yang jeblok dan absensinya yang banyak, Tuan Oh sama sekali tidak yakin dia bisa lulus tahun depan.

.

.

Sehun sama sekali tak fokus dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh namja berparas manis itu. Yang ia perhatikan hanya bibir plum itu yang terus bergerak-gerak mengucapkan kata demi kata dan mengundang Sehun untuk menciumnya.

Tapi tidak bisa! Di sekolah ini semua ruangannya selain toilet dipasang CCTV. Jadi mustahil Sehun bisa berbuat yang iya-iya pada namja manis ini. Kalau dia nekad bisa kacau lah nasibnya.

"Hihihi"

Hah?

"Sehun lucu sekali"

Woh? Apanya yang lucu. Jongin masih tertawa sambil menunjuk-tunjuk wajah tampan Sehun.

"Eh? Apanya?"

Jongin berdehem pelan. Lalu berkata jika ekpresi Sehun terlihat lucu seperti orang bodoh.

Sehun sama sekali tak habis pikir. Padahal Moonkyu teman dekatnya bilang kalau wajah mupengnya itu mirip ahjussi mesum. Tapi kok Jongin malah bilang lucu? Lah dalah, polos sekali anak tan ini.

"Emm..Sehun"

"Kenapa?"

"Hari masih terlalu sore, aku tidak mau pulang lebih awal. Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan dulu?"

Kencan heh?

Diam-diam Sehun menyeringai. Heheh..Rezeki nomplok, pikirnya. "Boleh..Kau lapar tidak?"

Jongin mengangguk imut.

"Well..Aku tahu tempat makan yang enak di dekat sini"

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, nun jauh di Dunia Moores, orang-orang dilanda kepanikan. Peperangan akan segera terjadi dalam hitungan hari lagi.

"Tolong lindungi putra kami, Kyungsoo" Raja Kris berkata.

Dia adalah keponakan Raja Kris yang baru saja memiliki seorang bayi kecil 9 bulan yang lalu bersama istri tercintanya, Baekhyun.

Moores adalah negeri dimana para bangsa penyihir hidup. Dan di pimpin oleh seorang Raja yang adil dan bijaksana.

Tapi peperangan antar bangsa penyihir dan demons akan terjadi. Dan para demons menginginkan sang putra mahkota yang konon katanya adalah keturunan penyihir terkuat yang bisa membinasakan kejahatan yang kerap kali dilakukan oleh para demons.

Yang bisa dilakukan Raja Kris adalah berharap pada keponakannya itu agar menolongnya untuk menjaga Pangeran kecilnya itu.

Hanya Kyungsoo yang bisa bepergian ke bumi mengingat ayahnya yang berasal dari bangsa manusia. Terlebih Kyungsoo bisa menyamar menjadi manusia dengan sangat sempurna.

Berbeda dengan dirinya. Yang kalau pergi ke dunia manusia dirinya akan menjadi seekor naga. Andai pun menyamar menjadi manusia itu pun juga berbeda dengan manusia kebanyakan.

Raja Kris akan terlihat sangat tinggi dengan kulit putih pucat seperti vampire. Itulah sebabnya bangsa penyihir atau bangsa moores tidak pernah bepergian ke dunia manusia agar tak ada satu pun manusia yang mengetahui rahasia bangsa Moores.

Lain lagi dengan istrinya. Ratu Baekhyun tidak bisa menembus dunia manusia. Dia bukan berasal dari penyihir level tinggi seperti suaminya. Maka dari itu ia tak pernah bepergian ke alam manusia, kalau tidak mau mati konyol seperti beberapa bangsa moores yang nekad pergi ke sana.

Kyungsoo menatap adik sepupunya itu. Namanya Luhan Wu. Si Putra mahkota negeri Moores yang suatu hari nanti akan membinasakan kaum demons.

"Kami sangat berharap padamu, Kyungsoo-ya" Baekhyun berkata. Wajahnya yang cantik tampak kalut.

"Aku akan menjaganya, paman" Kyungsoo berkata.

Baekhyun dan Kris tersenyum haru. "Terimakasih, Kyungsoo" ucap Kris. "Aku akan membebaskan dirimu menggunakan sihirmu di negeri manusia untuk berjaga-jaga"

Baekhyun yang tengah menggendong tubuh mungil putranya pun mengecup kening Luhan. "Maafkan ibu, nak..Tapi kau harus tetap hidup demi semua orang" ucapnya.

.

.

.

Jongin berteriak menyemangati Sehun yang tengah memberikan tinjuan pada musuh-musuhnya.

Namja manis itu terus berseru dan menyerukan semangat tanpa ada rasa takut.

Awalnya Sehun berencana mengantar Jongin pulang. Tapi saat di tengah jalan para berandalan yang juga musuh Oh Sehun menghadang keduanya.

Dan yang lebih menjengkelkan lagi, salah satu dari mereka menoel pantat Jongin. Itu sama sekali tidak bisa dimaafkan, pikir Oh Sehun.

"Agghh"

"Ini untuk tingkah kurang ajarmu yang telah berani menyentuh milikku" Sehun berkata pelan. Ia berhasil mematahkan tangan musuh terakhirnya dengan sangat mudah.

Sehun beranjak dan tersenyum tampan ke arah Jongin. Seolah tidak mempedulikan wajahnya yang terluka terkena bogem mentah salah satu musuhnya yang sudah tak sadarkan diri.

4 lawan satu? Kecil!

"Yeaayyy, Sehun menang" Jongin bertepuk tangan.

"Tapi Sehun berdarah" *pouting*

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Jangan khawatir, ne?"

Jongin mengangguk pelan. Ia masih menatap begitu adore namja tampan itu. Wowowowowo..Sehun memang namja kuat dan tampan. Tidak salah jika para namja Uke di sekolah mereka begitu mengagumi Oh Sehun.

...

Kyungsoo diam-diam memperhatikan kejadian itu dari atas pohon rindang. Luhan kecil yang ia gendong di punggungnya pun juga melihat pertarungan itu penuh minat.

Sudah ada 3 jam ia mengelilingi kota Seoul. Dan sepertinya ada satu yang membuatnya yakin bisa membantunya untuk menjaga Pangeran Luhan.

"Coo..da..asdfgjkl"

"Yap..Kau sudah menemukan ayah asuhmu, Lu Baby" Kyungsoo menyahut.

Sebagai seorang penyihir hermafrodit Kyungsoo memang bisa mengubah penampilannya menjadi seorang namja maupun seorang yeoja. Ini memang membingungkan, bahkan Taemin, ibu kandungnya pun juga dibuat bingung dengan gender anak semata wayangnya itu.

Tapi kali ini ia hanya mengubah wujudnya menjadi seorang gadis SMA dengan rambut ikat dua. Terlihat manis dan menyembunyikan fakta jika dirinya adalah seorang penyihir bangsa Moores dengan Level +AAA yang terkenal dengan kehebatannya.

"Coo..Na..Mii asdfghjkl"

"Kau haus rupanya" Kyungsoo berkata pelan, ia mendudukan tubuh mungil itu di atas pangkuannya.

Bayi unyu itu mengangguk lucu. Ia menepuk pelan dada Kyungsoo yang rata.

"Iyeee, aku bukan ibumu, Lu" kata Kyungsoo.

Tapi Luhan baby tidak peduli. Ia menarik-narik baju seragam Sailor Kyungsoo dan membuat namja hermafrodit itu mendesah pelan.

"Baiklah..Baiklah" katanya, pasrah. Ia pun menaikan baju seragamnya dan membiarkan Luhan menyusu di dadanya.

Luhan terlihat kesal. Tidak ada susu di sana. Dan ia merasa dibohongi oleh Kyungsoo. jadi yang dilakukan Luhan adalah menggigit puting itu keras-keras hingga membuat Kyungsoo memekik kesakitan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

A/n :

Haii..Ini ff lama juga. Ada yg tahu anime Beelzebub? Btw aku suka banget anime itu. Selain Naruto, SNK, dan Death note. Hehe..Lucu..Lucu..Lucu. Baby Beel nya apa lagi. Dan itu terinspirasi dari sana. Kalo ada yg tau pasti bisa nebak dong ke arah mana ceritanya. Yap..Oh sehun would sitting lu baby like Oga. Hahaha..

A: Apa bakalan sama kayak animenya?

Me: Sedikit berbeda. Tapi temanya tetap sama. Cuma alurnya aja yg ku buat beda.

A: Kyungsoo cewe ato cowo?

Me: dia itu hermafrodit. dia bisa jadi yeoja atau namja. tergantung mood aja sih. Apalagi dia Shape shifter. Well, Kris juga sih. Pokoknya penyihir moores bisa jadi semacam shape shifter kalo berasal dari level tertinggi.

A: jelasin silsilah negeri moores dong

Me: Aku mau fokus ke Sehun, Luhan, dan Jongin ya..Bukan ke negeri Moores nya. Aku bahas tapi gak terlalu banyak. Jadi please bgt jgn terlalu kepo sama Negeri moores. aku jelasin tapi pelan-pelan, ya..

A: Ini mpreg gak?

Me: disuruh mpreg sama seseorang di sana..Heloo..hahaha..maafin ya kalo ada yg gasuka mpreg.

A: kok ada Krisbaek?

Me: ...

A: Baek cewe ato cowo?

Me: Mpreg say..

A: ini prolog ya?

Me: Iya..Baru Prolognya.

A: Ini ratingnya apa?

Me: Maunya apa? Aku mau kalian yang menentukan. Sekaligus kasih inspirasi yaa..lately aku suka stuck di alur

A: Hunkai alert kan?

Me: Of course they are! Aku gak pernah punya feel buat bikin Pairing lain selain Hunkai.

A: Lanjut

Me: Review tembus 20 ya..Baru update^^

A: I miss rating M and porn theme.

Me: me too..me too..Tapi kenapa gak ada yg bikin ff rating M lagi:(

A: Knp bayinya Luhan?

Me: Tadinya Kyung tau. tp aku ganti. Karena menurut aku Kyung lebih cocok jadi karakter Hilda-san dibandingkan baby beel. why? Sama sama punya tampang kalem kalem psycho. haha.

A: Knp gak lanjutin ff lama lo aja sih joy?

me: Aku stuck di alur. Tp mudah mudahan aku bisa lanjut ya.

Ayo silahkan ditanya..Dan komentar, kurang gimana dan gimana..Supaya aku dpt inspirasi.

REVIEW?


	2. A Baby Boy Named Lulu

A Baby Boy Named Lulu

Oh Sehun ingin melanjutkan tidurnya kalau saja tidak mendengar suara tangis seorang bayi.

Hah? Bayi?

Bayinya siapa?

Sehun buru-buru beranjak dari kamarnya. Ia menuruni anak tangga satu persatu. Dan baru kali ini ia merasa kesal dengan keadaan tangga di rumahnya yang terlalu panjang dan melelahkan.

Mengapa ibu dan ayahnya tidak membangun Lift saja sekalian? Menjengkelkan sekali.

Cklek...

Matanya yang sempit dipaksa melebar ketika melihat seorang bayi berumur 9 bulan yang sedang menangis di dalam keranjang bayi. Di sana tertera sebuah note seperti ini :

'Paket ajaib untuk yang terkuat, Oh Sehun. A baby named Lulu'

Fck!...

Apa-apaan isi pesannya itu? Siapa orang iseng yang tega mengirimkan seorang anak bayi di depan rumah orang?

Sehun menggendong bayi mungil itu dengan begitu barbar. Membuat seorang tetangga yang kebetulan lewat menegurnya agar tidak melakukan kekerasan anak di lingkungan mewah mereka.

.

.

.

Baru 2 jam kehadiran bayi itu di rumahnya. Sudah membuat Sehun kalang kabut bukan main.

Bahkan ia nyaris membakar rumahnya sendiri karena terlalu bingung dengan apa yang diinginkan bayi unyu itu.

Lulu baby yang duduk di atas meja? Tepat sekali!

Dua orang namja yang memandang bingung dirinya? That's right!

"Kau yakin dia bukan anakmu?" Tanya Moonkyu. Menatap curiga ke arah Sehun.

"T..Tentu saja. Mengapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

Moonkyu terus meneliti bayi yang hanya mengenakan popok itu. Sambil Mencoba mencari perbedaan antara Sehun dan bayi yang kata Sehun tergeletak begitu saja di depan rumahnya.

"Dia mirip sekali denganmu, Hun" Ujar Moonkyu.

"What the-"

"Coba kau ingat-ingat! Siapa tahu kau tidur dengan yeoja dan-"

"Yak, Moonkyu"

Kim Moonkyu menarik napas pelan. Ia mengelus dagunya sambil terus memperhatikan Lu baby yang tengah memakan Ice Cream. Hah? Ice cream? Duo idiot ini rupanya terlalu bodoh untuk memahami keinginan seorang bayi.

"Bu..bu..bu"

Oh Sehun mulai OOC. Bagaimana kalau nanti Ibu dan Ayahnya pulang? Atau bagaimana kalau kakak perempuannya yang tiba-tiba saja pulang dan mendapati dirinya sedang bersama seorang Bayi.

Ohh..Astaga, apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Kyu"

"Hm"

"Bisakah kau-"

"Tidak, Hun..Terimakasih banyak" Moonkyu buru-buru menyahut. Dia sudah tahu apa yang akan dikatakan sehun. maka ada baiknya ia menyahut lebih dulu.

.

.

.

.

"Sehun tidak masuk sekolah ya" Jongin bermonolog seorang diri. Ia mencebikan bibirnya ketika tidak mendapati pangerannya tidak masuk sekolah untuk kesekian kalinya.

Suara bel pelajaran usai berbunyi. Jongin dengan semangat memasuki semua peralatannya ke dalam tas.

Dia harus mengunjungi rumah Sehun dan menilik namja tampan itu.

"Kau mau kemana, Jongina?" Tanya Wonshik.

"Mau ke rumah Sehun" jawabnya.

Wonshik menautkan kedua alisnya. Untuk apa sih namja baik-baik seperti Jongin berteman dengan bad boy macam Sehun?

"Untuk apa? Mungkin saja dia sedang tertidur di rumahnya setelah puas bermain dengan pacar-pacarnya"

Jongin berkedip-kedip dengan tatapan polos.

"Bermain?" Beonya.

Wonshik menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Wah, dia jadi tidak enak dengan kata-kata barbar yang baru saja ia katakan barusan.

"Haha..Memangnya kau mau apa sih ke rumahnya?"

"Oh..Aku mau..hmm" wajah Jongin merona. "Ah..itu..Aku diminta guru Na untuk meminjamkan catatanku padanya. Sudah dulu ya? jaa"

.

.

Hueeeeee..

Tangisan Lu baby pecah ketika ia merasa lapar dan ayah barunya itu tidak melakukan apa-apa selain bermain game di lantai atas.

Sehun mencoba mengabaikan tangisan bayi malang itu. Tapi tidak bisa. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa fokus dengan game yang ia mainkan.

Hueeee..hiks..hiks..

Sehun membanting stick PS nya dan segera turun ke bawah. Tetapi pemandangan saat ini membuat dirinya terpaku di atas lantai dengan mata yang melebar.

"J..Jongin"

Kim Jongin yang tengah menimang tubuh mungil itu menoleh ke arahnya. Matanya menatapnya penuh intimidasi dan kekesalan yang luar biasa.

"Jahat"

"Eh?"

"Sehun jahat! Baby ini menangis tapi tidak digendong"

Mati kutu rasanya ketika gebetan memergoki bad side telak-telak seperti ini. Tapi kemudian Jongin malah asyik menciumi pipi Lulu Baby dan membuat Sehun memutuskan untuk duduk di samping Jongin.

"Kenapa tidak mengunci pintu? Kalau baby diculik gimana?"

'Biar saja' batin Sehun.

Diam-diam Lulu baby memasang tampang kesal. well, dia bisa membaca pikiran rupanya. Lalu bayi mungil itu menangis keras membuat Jongin beranjak.

"Hun, sepertinya baby haus"

"Beri minum saja"

"Mana susunya?"

Hah? Susu? Mati! Sehun bahkan belum membeli perlengkapan bayi unyu itu dari tadi siang.

Sehun segera bergegas mencari kunci motornya tanpa peduli dengan omelan-omelan Kim Jongin. Dia akan bercerita, tapi nanti.

...

"Jongin, apa kau mau ikut ke...Astaga"

Terpaku dengan wajah terkejutnya..

Apa yang terjadi?

"S..Sehunie, t..tolong aku"

Jongin terlentang pasrah dengan seragam sekolahnya yang terbuka. Dan Lu baby yang menyusu di dadanya membuat Sehun meneguk ludah kasar.

Lulu, Sehun kan juga mau~~~

"H..Hey" Dengan segera Sehun mengangkat tubuh mungil bayi itu.

Jongin dengan wajah merah buru-buru memperbaiki seragam sekolahnya. Bayi ini sangat brutal rupanya. Bahkan Jongin sama sekali tidak ingat bagaimana bayi mungil itu memperkosa nipple malangnya karena kejadiannya yang begitu cepat.

.

.

Mereka berbelanja di sebuah minimarket. Sehun dan Jongin berusaha mengabaikan tatapan ibu-ibu yang kelewat mengintimidasi keduanya.

'Lihat..Lihat..mereka berdua terlalu muda untuk jadi orangtua'

atau

'Mengapa mereka tidak memakaikan bayi itu pakaian? Orangtua bodoh'

Seperti itu kiranya bisikan yang ditangkap oleh indera pendengaran Sehun.

"Lulu, jangan!" seru Jongin, ketika bayi itu mulai memilin putingnya dari luar kemeja sekolahnya.

Sehun berdehem pelan. Ia mendorong keranjang belanja dan bertugas mengambil apa saja yang diperlukan untuk bayi dadakannya itu.

Btw, Sehun sudah menceritakan apa yang terjadi padanya. Memang kurang masuk akal. Tapi kehadiran bayi bernama Lulu itu membuatnya mau tak mau percaya dengan ucapan Sehun.

Bisa jadi Lulu ini anak dari perbuatan ilegal Sehun dan pacarnya. Eh? Apa? Duh, Jongin jadi patah hati mendengarnya.

"Bayi kalian lucu sekali" puji seorang kasir. Dia tampak tak percaya jika dua orang remaja bisa punya anak diusia muda.

Kalau dilihat lebih jelas lagi sih, mungkin iya untuk si pucat ini. Wajahnya terlihat mesum kalau ditelisik lebih detail lagi. Tapi kalau yang tan? Duh, sepertinya dia hanya ? Korban pemerkosaan namja pucat ini kali ya, pikir si kasir.

"Ma, hiks"

"Ohh, dia haus sepertinya" mbak-mbak kasir itu berkata.

Sehun tertawa salah tingkah. Ia buru-buru membayar belanjaannya dan segera membawa Jongin dan Lu baby pergi dari sana.

"H..Hun"

"Ada apa?"

"Lu baby pipis" kata Jongin, ia menujukan seragamnya basah akibat pipis Lu baby yang merembes dari popok kainnya.

.

.

.

Malam harinya Jongin terpaksa menginap untuk membantu Hun babbo mengasuh anaknya itu.

Si babbo satu ini sama sekali tidak bisa diandalkan. Masak membuat susu diseduh pakai air dingin? Yang benar saja...

"Jadi kapan kau akan mencari orangtuanya Lulu?" Tanya Jongin, ia berbaring di samping tubuh Lu baby seraya memegangi botol susu yang tengah dihisap oleh bayi mungil itu.

"Entahlah" Sahut Sehun, acuh. Dibandingkan mencari ortu Lu Baby, Sehun lebih minat mencari pokemon saja sih ya. Siapa tahu dapat pokemon yang susah banget dicari. Pikachu mungkin? Well, lebih menggiurkan dibandingkan Monster air yang kerap kali ia dapatkan *curcol*.

Sehun terus memainkan game di ponselnya.

"Tapi kau yakin dia memang bukan anakmu?"

"Ya, tentu saja bukan. Kalau aku punya anak tentu saja kau yang jadi ibunya" Sehun menyahut tanpa sadar.

Bah?

Jongin merona malu mendengar ucapan itu. Sehun tanpa sadar baru saja menembaknya untuk jadi seorang kekasih.

"Uhuk..hukk"

Jongin segera menggendong tubuh mungil Lu baby ketika bayi itu tersedak. Ia menimang Lu baby seakan dialah ibunya. Ia bersenandung merdu. Tapi alih-alih Lu baby yang tidur, malahan Hun Babbo yang tidur. Dasar ayah yang tidak bertanggung jawab!

.

.

"Kau yakin namja itu bisa mengasuh Pangeran Luhan?"

Kyungsoo naik di atas kendaraannya yang berupa semut hitam besar. Saat ini ia sedang menjelma menjadi seorang yeoja bergaun hitam ala maid-maid eropa.

"Tentu saja" sahut Kyungsoo. "Lulu sendiri yang memilihnya"

Seorang namja bertubuh jangkung dengan telinga lebar Elf di sampingnya terus meneliti.

"Ku rasa namja berkulit tan itu bisa membantunya" Namja itu menunjuk seorang namja berkulit tan yang tengah tertidur sambil memeluk tubuh mungil Lu baby.

Kyungsoo ikut melihat ke arah namja yang ditunjuk oleh putra panglima perang negeri moores.

"Makanya aku percaya si ceroboh itu bisa menjaga Lulu"

Penyihir dengan gender membingungkan itu segera memacu semut terbang raksasanya meninggalkan namja jangkung di sebelahnya.

Sudah dibilangkan kalau bangsa Moores itu tidak akan nampak seperti manusia jika sedang berkunjung ke dunia manusia. Ada saja kelebihan fisik yang menonjol yang menunjukan jika mereka bukan manusia.

"Hey, Penyihir tak bergender" seru Park Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo menoleh. Sudah tahu itu bukan namanya. Masih saja dia menoleh. "Apa?" sahutnya dengan wajah kesal.

"Pesta di rumah Nana. Apa kau ikut?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Kyungsoo malah memacu semut terbangnya supaya terbang lebih cepat.

Park Chanyeol si putra panglima perang menarik napas pelan. Dia sendiri juga ragu untuk datang ke rumah Nana. Logikanya saja ya, masak mau perang malah mengadakan pesta. Dimana jiwa nasionalisme para kaum muda Moores?

.

.

.

.

"Pa~"

Pluk..

Pluk..

Pluk..

"Aish, ada apa Lu?" Sehun terbangun di pagi buta karena ulah bayi kecilnya itu.

Matanya masih menyipit lucu. Sementara Lulu baby masih menunjukan mata segar tanpa ada tampang mengantuk sama sekali.

Bayi unyu itu memainkan bebek karetnya hingga menimbulkan bunyi yang memekakan telinga.

Sehun menarik napas pelan. Ia melirik namja yang tengah terlelap di sampingnya. Huwoohhh..Manis sekali...Sehun bahkan melupakan keberadaan Lu baby yang ingin mengajaknya bermain.

"ma..asdfghjkl"

"Iyaa..mamamu tidur. Kau juga tidurlah" kata Sehun, ia membaringkan tubuh mungil itu di sampingnya. Lulu baby mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Ia mengoceh tak jelas ketika Sehun menepuk-nepuk pantat mungilnya dengan mata yang nyaris tertutup.

"no..Pa...Asdfghjkl"

Hah~

Oh Sehun menarik napas untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. "hiks..hiks" Lu baby menangis, dan tangisan bayi unyu itu sama sekali bukan hal yang Sehun sukai.

"Ada apa ini?" Jongin terbangun, wajahnya terlihat layu akibat tidurnya yang terganggu.

Ia memakai piyama Sehun ngomong-ngomong. Sehun menimang tubuh mungil Lu baby. Menyenandungkan lagu pengantar tidur yang malah membuat bayi itu menangis keras.

"Ma...Hueeeee"

"Sehunie, lu baby haus" kata Jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya mereka tahu jika kita mengincar sang Pangeran" Raja Demons dengan julukan The Red Eye itu berkata.

Penasihat kerajaan, Jonah Manalobo pun menganggukan kepalanya pelan. Raja Kris pasti sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi saat peperangan terjadi.

"Pasti dia meminta keponakannya untuk membawa Pangeran ke negeri manusia" Jonah berkata.

The Red Eye berdecih. "Picik sekali penyihir itu"

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan setelah ini, yang mulia?" Tanya Jonah. Dia harap raja bangsa Demons itu mau memikirkan cara supaya bangsa mereka tidak dibumihanguskan oleh kaum Moores.

Raja dengan nama asli Caius De Loises itu tampak berpikir dalam diamnya. Kaum Moores sedang dalam masa lemahnya. Tetapi dia tidak mau menganggap sepele hal itu.

Dia sudah lihat sendiri bagaimana Panglima Park dan Raja Kris saat berperang. Mereka akan menjadi duet yang tak terkalahkan sekalipun penuh luka.

"Kita tetap pada posisi awal. Untuk masalah pangeran Moores biar aku cari jalan lainnya" ujar sang Raja.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku pernah melihatnya di rumah manusia ceroboh itu" Kyungsoo berkata.

Ia duduk di atas pohon rindang. Kali ini ia mengubah wujudnya menjadi seorang namja manis dengan hoodie pink dan celana pendek di atas lutut.

Chanyeol terus memperhatikan Kim Moonkyu yang tengah di kejar para gadis dengan alasan yang sama sekali tidak mereka ketahui.

Sekilas terdengar jika para gadis yang berjumlah 5 orang itu sedang mencari keberadaan Oh Sehun. Karena sejak 2 hari ini Oh Sehun tidak masuk sekolah dengan alasan izin menjenguk kakaknya yang sedang sakit di Tokyo.

"Brengsek sekali namja Oh itu" Chanyeol berkomentar.

Rupanya dia sudah paham mengapa para gadis itu nampak kesal.

Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan. "Manusia memang brengsek kalau kau mau tahu"

Chanyeol tak mengerti mengapa Kyungsoo berkata seperti itu. Padahal ayah kandungnya adalah seorang yang berasal dari bangsa Manusia. Dan Chanyeol rasa tidak seharusnya Kyungsoo berkata seperti itu.

"Apa semua manusia itu mata keranjang?" Tanya Chanyeol. Selama bertahun-tahun dia hidup, baru beberapa hari ini ia menikmati oksigen di negeri Manusia.

"Tidak juga" Kyungsoo menyahut. Dahan tebal itu begitu kokoh menahan berat badan mereka.

"Mata keranjang itu bakat. Bukan hanya manusia, penyihir pun juga ada yang Playboy"

"Tahu darimana?" Tanya Chanyeol (lagi).

"Karena si Playboy nya sendiri saja sedang duduk di sampingku" Sahut Kyungsoo, menahan tawa.

Chanyeol terlihat kesal. Wajahnya yang masam itu adalah hal yang Kyungsoo sukai. The Witch Soo? Satan Soo jauh lebih tepat.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

A/n :

A : Lu Baby nya pake baju kan Joy?

Me: iya hahaha..gak kuat bayanginnya kalo Lulu gak pake baju. Ochincinnya kemana mana..hahaha..

A: Yg jadi Oga Tatsumi nya siapa?

Me: Taeyeon aja kali ya? Hahaha..

A: Terus yg jadi Furuichi nya?

Me: Moonkyu aja ya? Etapi aku gak niat buat bikin ff nya sama kyk yg asli lho ya.

A: Ratingnya M Joyiee

Me: Hahaha..pengennya sih gitu.

A: Sehun sama Jongin saling suka kan?

Me: Iyaa..Tp Sehun itu playboy. terus jongin pemalu. so, gak ada kata cinta. Cuma yg tersirat aja diantara mereka.

A: Knp Kyungsoo harus nitipin ke Sehun. knp bukan dia aja yg ngasuh?

Me: kalo gitu caranya gak akan ada Hunkai dong ya..hehe..Gini say, Kyung itu kan juga harus ikut partisipasi peperangan di negeri mereka. jadi cuma sesekali aja dia nengokin Lulu.

A: apa semua Bangsa Moores dan demons bisa ke negeri manusia?

Me: Cm yg level tinggi aja sih say. itu pun juga gak boleh lama2. Knp Kyung bisa? Karena Kyung itu half blood.

A: Kurang greget. bahasanya jg gak kayak biasanya

Me: yg greget itu kayak gimana sih, say? ajarin dongsee..Bahasa emang sengaja dibuat beda.

A: knp labil bgt si kalo buat FF. selesaiin aja dulu FF lama lo. Jangan belum apa-apa udh post yg baru

Me: Memangnya cari ide itu gampang ya? Gak ya..lagian emangnya dibatesin gitu berapa aja kita posting? Emgnya knp kalo FF nya hiatus ato disc? Gue belom kasih pengumuman kalo FF gue hiatus ato disc ya. So far gue selalu bertanggung jawab kok sama FF yg gue buat. Lagian juga byk ya author yg hiatus sampe berbulan bulan bahkan bertahun-tahun gak dilanjut. knp sensi ke gue doang deh? Oke..gue posting bukan sok sok'an mau bikin acc gue penuh list FF. Gue juga sadar kemampuan gue kali.

A: Kenapa Lulu udh manggil sehun papa?

Me: Namanya juga bayi abajib haha..

A: Lulu bisa Mind-reader kan ya?

Me: Iya! Bisaa..dan kemampuannya itu dia sering gunain buat ngerjain Sehun. Tp ada beberapa org yg gabisa dia baca pikirannya. antara lain Baekie Mama, Jongie mama, dan seseorang yg akan datang di chap selanjutnya.

A: Adegan nipple nya jangan lupa

Me: Iya..iya..ntar Joy buatin

A: Jonginnya jangan terlalu lembek

Me: Tsundere kali ya? sesuai polling review aja sih ya. Soalnya kalo bikin FF aku punya pemikiran seperti ini. Semua readers harus suka, jangan ada yg satu maunya ini satu maunya itu. Jadi kalo polling nya lebih byk di A aku ikutin di A. Polling lebih byk di B ya aku ikutin di B. Aku juga seorang readers, jadi aku juga tahu gimana rasanya jadi seorang readers.

A: Akun Ig nya apa Kak?

Me: Aku gak main IG say. hehehe..

A: Can you tell me about story behind your pen name JL. Lightning?

Me: J For Johannes 'My dad' and L for Lilac (Lala) 'My mom' and lightning for Farron Lightning my hero. Then 25 is my lucky number. Or date of my late twin birthday. sometimes i miss the moment when they were still together. If u know what i meant^^

A: DI LANJUT YA JOYIEE

Me: Review tembus 20 dulu yaaa..

A: Joy...aku mau Kyugs jadi Seme

Me: No comment

A: Joyie buat Baeksoo dongsee..

Me: Hadeuhh..

A: Xiuhan..Xiuhan

Me: Wahahaha..pikir pikir dulu.

A: Ini Chansoo alert ya?

Me: Gimana maunya?

A: Nagih FF nih Joyiee..

Me: Satu satu yaa..Aku sering bgt kecapean akhir-akhir ini. Harap maklum yaa

Well done..Thx udh menyempatkan diri utk baca FF ku. Meskipun abal, kalian masih berbaik hati buat membaca. Anggap aja ini FF emergency ya? ditengah-tengah kesibukan author lain. Haha, pabanget. Aku harap para senior update dan aku bisa belajar lebih dari mereka bagaimana membuat FF yg bagus dan menarik..


	3. Papa's Day Care

Papa's Day Care

.

.

Hidup seorang diri sebenarnya sudah biasa untuk Oh Sehun. Mungkin karena kesibukan orang-orang dewasa di sekitarnya telah membuat Sehun menjadi anak yang mandiri dengan segala tingkah konyolnya yang membuat guru-guru geleng kepala sendiri melihatnya.

Oh Sehun si anak kelas tiga SMU, dipilih langung oleh pangeran bangsa Moores untuk menjadi ayah asuhnya. Sehun tidak pernah membayangkan jika hal inilah yang akan terjadi selama 18 tahun dia hidup.

5 hari absen. Akhirnya Sehun memberanikan diri berjalan di lorong sekolah dengan wajah angkuh plus seorang bayi pada carier baby berwarna hitam.

Beberapa murid yang melihat hal itu menahan tawa. Serius nih si pentolan nomor satu di Sekolah? Masak iya bawa-bawa bayi ke sekolahan. Tolong ingatkan Sehun untuk tidak memperlihatkan wajah datar itu!

"Jadi" Wonshik si ketua kedisiplinan bersedekap dada dengan tatapan angkuh.

"Apa yang dilakukan seorang pahlawan setelah mereka pensiun? mengasuh seorang bayi?"

Ketiga teman-teman cowok disiplin itu pecah dengan ekpresi yang menyebalkan.

Baby Lu menyipitkan matanya dengan binky baby yang tengah ia kulum.

"Menyingkirlah!" Sehun berseru datar.

"Oh..Ayah muda satu ini ingin lewat ternyata" Wonshik berkata.

Sehun baru saja keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah dan berkata jika dia harus membawa keponakan kecilnya yang baru kehilangan kedua orangtuanya. Entah apa yang dilakukan Sehun pada yeoja bertubuh gempal itu hingga nyonya Lee mengizinkan Sehun membawa baby Lu ke sekolah.

"Pa, asdggjjkl"

"Tidak, Lu! Kita abaikan saja tiga orang klimis ini" kata Sehun, seolah mengerti dengan ucapan Baby Lu.

Namja Oh itu hendak melangkah. Jika saja ia tidak mendengar satu celetukan Wonshik yang mengatakan jika Baby Lu adalah salah satu bayi yang terlahir dari hubungan diluar nikah Oh Sehun dengan salah satu pacarnya.

Dan itu membuat Sehun geram. Sehun mengepalkan tinjunya dan siap untuk membogem ketua kedisiplinan itu. Tapi suara Jongin menghentikannya dan membuat mereka menatap penuh pesona ke arah namja manis itu.

"Hallo, semua" Jongin membungkuk hormat.

Aigoo, Jongin tampak sexy dengan pakaian olahraga sekolah mereka yang memperlihatkan bentuk tubuh berlekuknya yang menggoda.

"Ma..Asdfghjkl..yu, maa~" Baby Lu merentangkan kedua tangannya. Seolah meminta Jongin untuk menggendongnya.

"Hey, Baby Lu" Jongin menyapa bayi manis itu. "Bagaimana kabarmu selama aku tak ada? Apa papamu mengasuh dirimu dengan benar?"

Wonshik dkk yang melihat itu kelihatannya jealous. Apa-apaan tingkah mereka itu? Sudah seperti kedua orangtua sungguhan saja.

"Ekhem, Jongin" Wonshik berdehem.

"Hey, Wonshik" balas Jongin.

Namun kembali fokus pada Baby Lu dan mengacuhkan Wonshik.

"Bbo paa, ma"

Jongin terkekeh pelan. Ia meminta Sehun untuk mengizinkan dirinya menggendong Baby Lu."Bbo? Papamu memang pabbo" canda Jongin.

Kedua orang itu berjalan beriringan meninggalkan Wonshik dkk yang diacuhkan begitu saja. Terutama Wonshik. Masak iya dia yang sudah kece begini diabaikan oleh namja seunyu Jongin hanya karena anak bayi?

.

.

.

"Kau pasti Kim Moonkyu" kata seorang yeoja berbalut pakaian maid berwarna hitam dengan rambut ikal yang digelung ala maid-maid eropa.

Moonkyu yang hendak menaiki tangga di sekolahnya pun berhenti.

Tatapannya memuja ke arah yeoja cantik nan bohay itu. Alamak, belum pernah sekali ia melihat yeoja semontok itu di sekolahnya. Lagipula gimana mau lihat oppai montok? Dia saja bersekolah di sekolah khusus namja-.-

Yeoja itu tersenyum, dan detik itu juga Moonkyu seperti terhipnotis.

"Maukah kau membantuku?" suara yeoja itu kelewat sensual.

Moonkyu menganggukan kepala. Ya Tuhan, dia sama sekali tidak bisa dibeginikan.

Yeoja cantik itu mengerlingkan satu matanya ke arah Moonkyu. Rasanya Moonkyu ingin menarik yeoja itu ke UKS dan memperkosanya sekarang juga.

"B..bantu apa, nona cantik?"

"Maukah kau memberikan ini untuk Kim Jongin?" tanya si Yeoja cantik itu.

Si Yeoja memberikan sebuah susu kotak berwarna pink dengan cover dus berbentuk hati. Moonkyu mengangguk pelan, pertanda dia menurut dengan apa yang diperintahkan oleh yeoja cantik itu.

Seperti kerbau yang dicucuk hidungnya. Moonkyu segera pergi mencari Kim Jongin dan membuat yeoja cantik itu tersenyum. Setelah memberikan satu kecupan di pipi Moonkyu ia segera pergi dan menghilang di balik dinding sekolah namja terbaik di kota Seoul itu.

...

Toilet siswa, dimana Kyungsoo sudah berubah ke dalam bentuk seorang namja mungil dan seorang namja jangkung yang tengah duduk di atas wastafel.

"Kau yakin dengan ramuan itu Pangeran Luhan punya asupan gizi yang layak?"

Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya pelan. "Paman Baekhyun selalu mengkonsumsi itu selama Luhan masih menyusu"

Park Chanyeol menepuk pelan keningnya. Astaga, soo.. Batinnya. Masalahnya kan Ratu Baekhyun minum ramuan itu memang untuk sebagaimana ibu menyusui yang membutuhkan asupan. Sementara Jongin? Asdfghjkl...

"Pangeran Luhan tidak bisa meminum susu seperti itu. Dia alergi susu sapi" kata Kyungsoo. Beberapa hari setelah Baby Lu minum susu formula, bayi mungil itu memang sempat mengalami diare dan membuat Sehun panik.

Maka selanjutnya, Kyungsoo menyamar menjadi seorang dokter yang berjaga di malam hari untuk mengobati pangeran moores itu. Karena obat manusia tidak akan berguna untuk bangsa moores level atas seperti mereka.

"T..tapi kau bisa membuat Kim Jongin seperti ibu menyusui, Soo"

"Baby Lu sendiri yang memilih dua orang itu sebagai orangtuanya. Jadi ya, begitulah perjanjiannya"

Jongin dan Sehun saja tidak pernah menandatangani kontrak untuk mengasuh baby Lu. Ah, Chanyeol jadi tidak tega sendiri kalau mengingat apa yang akan terjadi pada dua orang remaja itu.

Pip..

pip..

pip..

Chanyeol melirik ponsel khusus penyihir yang ia letakan di saku bajunya. Ponsel flip berwarna biru muda dengan motif ukir yang rumit itu menunjukan sebuah pesan dari ayahnya yang berisikan jika mereka harus segera kembali ke dunia moores secepatnya.

"Kita harus kembali ke Moores sekarang juga, Soo" Chanyeol berkata.

"Eh? Apa yang terjadi? Padahal aku sudah berjanji mau mentraktir namja bernama Kim Moonkyu itu lho, Yeol"

Chanyeol memutar mata bosan. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo ini namja atau yeoja sih? dibilang namja centilnya bukan main, tapi kalau dibilang yeoja terkadang sifatnya bisa jauh lebih psycho dibandingkan kaum demons.

.

.

.

.

"Moonkyu"

Kim Moonkyu yang tengah berjalan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hm"

Kedua orang itu menatap Moonkyu dengan tatapan tidak aneh. Ini kok tidak seperti Moonkyu yang biasanya ya.

"Eoh, kau lihat Oh Sehun tidak? Ku dengar dia membawa seorang bayi ke sekolah" kata salah satu namja, namanya Kim Namjoon. Dia juga salah satu teman nongkrong Sehun sekaligus partner in crime namja itu di luar sekolah.

Moonkyu hanya bergumam dan kembali berjalan. Namjoon dan namja di sampingnya itu hanya bisa saling bertatapan seperti orang kebingungan.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Namjoon

"Entahlah"

.

.

.

.

*Atap Sekolah*

"Kalau dilihat-lihat memang mirip denganmu sih ya, Hun" Namjoon berkata.

Dia sudah menemukan Oh Sehun tengah membolos dan mencoba menenangkan baby Lu.

Sehun memperhatikan baby Lu. Kata Moonkyu juga begitu. Namun dia masih mengira mungkin itu hanya kebetulan. Karena kenyataannya Baby Lu memang mirip sekali dengannya. Bahkan tadi dia disangka menghamili anak orang oleh kepala sekolah.

"Kau tidak main aman ya dengan pacar-pacarmu?" Namja yang satunya lagi bernama Daehyun. ia mengulum permen lollipopnya sambil memperhatikan baby Lu.

Main aman? Tentu saja! Sehun punya banyak stok kond*m yang ia simpan di dalam kotak yang sering ia sebut kotak ajaib. Berbagai macam merk, sampai berbagai macam rasa saja juga ada.

"Tentu saja tidak, bodoh!" Sehun menyahut. "Aku mana mungkin lupa memakai pengaman"

Namjoon mengangguk paham. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya sedikit mencurigai Baby Lu. "Ku rasa dia bukan bayi biasa" ia berkata.

Daehyun dan Sehun tertawa terbahak-bahak. Orang bertampang galak seperti Namjoon memang punya hobi membaca hal-hal berbau supernatural. Dan saat ini dengar-dengar dia tengah mengikuti program buka indra keenam dengan neneknya.

"Jadi kau pikir dia bayi ajaib gitu?" Tanya Sehun.

Daehyun kembali tertawa.

"Kau terlalu sering membaca buku creepy pasta" canda Daehyun.

Namun diam-diam Sehun memikirkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Namjoon. Hari dimana ia menemukan Baby Lu memang ada banyak kejanggalan.

Seperti :

1\. Siapa orang yang tega meletakan seorang bayi di depan rumahnya.

2\. Bagaimana bisa seorang bayi bertahan dengan hanya menggunakan popok kain dan selimut tipis.

3\. Baby Lu adalah bayi yang pintar. Dia seolah tau apa yang ada dalam pikiran Sehun.

"Hun"

"Hah..Iya, ada apa?"

"Anakmu meminum bubble tea terlalu banyak" Daehyun menunjuk Baby Lu yang tengah memasukan satu tangannya ke dalam gelas plastik, tengah mengambil bola-bola kecil dan mengunyahnya.

"Aih, Baby Lu! Makan jangan banyak-banyak! kau bisa tersedak nanti" Sehun mencoba menarik gumpalan bubble yang Baby Lu masukan ke dalam mulutnya.

Baby Lu menggeleng dengan pipi yang menggembung lucu.

"Say A, baby! Kau bisa tersedak"

"Ja..Pa...Hmmp"

Sehun memasukan jari telunjuknya ke mulut mungil baby Lu. mencoba mengambil bubble tea di dalam mulutnya.

Berhasil..

mulut baby Lu terbuka dan Sehun bisa melihat gumpalan bubble di sana. Tetapi entah bagaimana bisa gumpalan di mulut Baby Lu seperti memperlihatkan cerminan dunia yang tidak pernah ia lihat seumur hidupnyam

Sehun mundur beberapa langkah dan nyaris saja terjatuh. Namja tampan itu mengusap kedua matanya perlahan. Apa itu? Mengapa begitu nyata dan membuatnya seperti orang bodoh.

"Sehun, kau tak apa?" tanya Namjoon. Ia menahan tubuh Sehun yang nyaris tumbang.

"Ah..iya..Tidak apa-apa"

"Ei, adik bayi! Ayo buka mulutmu! Kau bisa tersedak nanti" Daehyun mencoba menyuruh Baby Lu untuk membuka mulutnya.

.

.

.

.

*Ruang Dance*

"Kim Jongin"

Jongin yang sedang membimbing juniornya menari pun menoleh, mendapati Kim Moonkyu tengah berjalan ke arahnya dengan sekotak susu rasa strawberry di tangannya.

Sedari tadi pagi Moonkyu memang mencari-cari Kim Jongin. Tetapi ternyata Jongin memang sedari tadi ada berada di ruang dance setelah menemui Oh Sehun dan mengajak Baby Lu bermain sebentar.

"Eh..Eh..Apa itu benar-benar Moonkyu sunbaenim?" bisik Jungkook pada teman sekelasnya, Vernon.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya cowok blasteran itu.

"Entahlah..Aku hanya merasa dia sedikit berbeda"

...

"Ada apa, Moonkyu?" Tanya Jongin, dibarengi senyum manisnya.

Moonkyu memberikan sekotak susu pada Jongin tanpa berkata-kata.

"Untukku? Ah, terimakasih ya, Moonkyu" ucap Jongin, matanya yang menyipit menambahkan kesan manis di wajahnya.

"Hm" Moonkyu menyahut kalem.

Beberapa pasang mata menatapnya aneh. Terutama Jongin. Tidak biasanya orang seramah Moonkyu bertingkah seperti itu.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Jongin bermonolog pelan.

Bisik-bisik para Junior terdengar di telinganya. Jongin pun berbalik dan meminta para juniornya untuk segera bubar karena kelas tari memang sudah selesai beberapa menit yang lalu.

.

.

.

.

"seorang namja pantang yang namanya menangis, Baby Lu" ujar Sehun.

Baby Lu duduk di kursi bayinya sambil mengulum binky baby-nya.

"Da" Bayi itu mengangguk, seolah mengerti ucapan ayah asuhnya itu.

Sehun mengaduk pelan bubur bayi yang ia buat untuk bayi mungil itu.

Baby Lu memandang jijik makanan itu. "Yakkk"

Oh Sehun menarik napas pelan. Baby Lu memang bayi yang aneh. Dibanding makanan bayi, Baby Lu lebih suka makanan orang-orang dewasa seperti ice cream dan bubble tea.

Hal ini sempat membuat Oh Sehun khawatir. Tapi sejauh ini Baby Lu belum pernah mengalami alergi, kecuali saat beberapa hari bayi imut itu mengkonsumsi susu bayi formula.

"Kau tak mungkin makan Ramen, Baby Lu" ujar Oh Sehun.

hiks..

hiks..

hiks..

mewek no jutsu pun keluar saat apa yang ia inginkan tidak dituruti oleh papa Hun.

"O..oi..Kau tidak ingat apa yang ku katakan? Namja itu tidak boleh-"

"Hueeeeeeee"

Aaaaa...Apa yang harus Sehun lakukan? Kenapa Baby Lu selalu menangis kalau sudah menyangkut makanan bayi? Dia kan bayi, sudah seharusnya ia memakan makanan yang lunak dan mudah dicerna. Apa Sehun harus membuatkan ramen-ttang buatannya ya untuk bayi imut ini? Aigoo, bahkan Taeyeon noona sudah jera mencicipi makanan makanan aneh buatannya itu.

.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah Jongin sama sekali tidak bertemu Sehun. Kata teman-teman tongkrongannya Sehun sudah pulang lebih dulu dan memilih mengasuh bayi dadakannya itu dibandingkan kongkow di base camp mereka.

Itu sempat membuat Jongin sedikit kecewa. Padahal dia ingin menengok baby Lu yang entah bagaimana bayi imut itu telah menyita perhatian Jongin sejak Jongin melihatnya di rumah Oh Sehun.

"hah" Jongin menarik napas setelah menyedot susu strawberry pemberian Moonkyu.

Susu ini rasanya enak, bahkan kalau boleh ia berkomentar rasanya jauh lebih enak dibandingkan susu-susu lainnya yang pernah ia nikmati.

"duh, kok gatal gini ya" gumamnya. Entah kenapa putingnya terasa gatal.

Jongin menggaruk putingnya pelan. Rasanya sangat nikmat dan membuat khayalan panasnya bermain. Oh Sehun yang memilin putingnya? Tepat sekali!

Rupanya Uri Jongie punya memikirkan Oh Sehun kelewat jauh sampai khayalan mesumnya dengan Oh Sehun terputar di kepalanya.

Jongin buru-buru menggeleng. Ia membuka piyama tidurnya dan mengabaikan buku bacaannya itu.

Ia pun mulai berbaring di atas ranjang dan memainkan putingnya seorang diri. Rasa gatal terobati saat Jongin menyentuh pucuk putingnya yang sudah menegang.

Rasanya aneh! Jongin yang polos bahkan tidak pernah masturbasi selama 18 tahun ia hidup.

"eunghh"

Namja manis itu buru-buru menutup mulutnya. Ya Tuhan, suara apa itu? k..kenapa dia bisa mengeluarkan suara aneh seperti itu?

...

"Omaayaa, dia sexy sekali" Chanyeol berusaha menutup hidungnya agar tidak mimisan.

Ia dan Kyungsoo mengintip dari jendela kamar Jongin yang terletak di lantai 2.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika ramuannya bisa membuat ibu menyusui terangsang seperti itu" Kyungsoo berkata.

Otak cerdasnya mulai berpikir. Saat Ratu Baekhyun mengalami hal seperti itu pamannya pasti memanfaatkannya dengan sangat baik. Aih, Paman Kris kan memang mesum!

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan. Matanya yang bulat menatap penuh minat ke arah tubuh langsing yang tengah terkapar di atas ranjang queen size itu.

Jongin memainkan putingnya dalam keadaan naked. matanya terpejam dengan peluh yang membasahi tubuh tan sexy-nya.

"Oh shit, aku horny!" Chanyeol berseru pelan. Ia nyaris saja masuk ke kamar Jongin jika Kyungsoo tidak menahannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Dasar mesum"

"Aku tidak tahan, Soo. Kim Jongin terlalu mengundang"

Kyungsoo berdecih pelan. Dasar mesin pheromones. Bisa-bisanya dia ada niat mau memperkosa Kim Jongin.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

A/n :

Awalnya susah buat nentuin ide. Tapi harus dipaksa dan akhirnya jadilah alur yg seperti ini. Hohohoho..Gak ada Hunkai moment? Yaa besok deh yaa..Sekalian adegan nipple nya.

A: btw kpn Kyung muncul?

Me: Chapter berikutnya ya.

A: Baek sama Kris selamat kan ya?

Me: maunya gimana?

A: yg dikasih kyung itu susu khusus Asi?

Me: tepat..Itu ramuan susu ibu yg kesulitan ngeluarin asi di dunia moores*abaikan*

A: Lanjut?

Me: Review nya dikit bgt kemarin hahaha..Tapi yaudahlah, yg penting masih ada yg berminat baca. Ini udh dilanjut.

A: ada enaena nya gak?

Me: maunya gimana?

A: Yeolie imangination di lanjut dong, thor.

Me: minta Dilanjut karna ada chanbaeknya atau memang suka Hunkai? pfftttt..aku cm bisa membayangkan hunkai aja lho kalo utk hal hal enaena. jd buat yg suka official couple jgn tersinggung ya.

Cukup segitu aja deh. hehe. btw kalo minta update cepat review harus 20 dulu ya. seperti biasa hehehe..bye..:*


	4. Milky Mama

Moonkyu terbangun di gudang sekolah dan mendapati suasana gelap yang angker. Ia terkejut bukan main dan mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi tadi pagi.

Bertemu dengan seorang yeoja cantik. Kemudian...Ahh, mengapa sulit sekali sih diingat? Kim Moonkyu merogoh tasnya, bermaksud mencari ponselnya.

Ia segera bangkit dari matras, mengejar waktu karena dalam 5 menit gerbang sekolah akan dikunci oleh paman penjaga sekolah.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku?" ia bermonolog seorang diri.

"Hey, anak muda!"

Moonkyu menoleh. Paman penjaga sekolah menyorot lampu senter ke arahnya. "Mengapa kau belum pulang?"

"Ini baru mau pulang"

Paman bermarga Lee itu menyipitkan kedua matanya. "Kau pasti ketiduran tadi siang!. Lekaslah pulang! Aku akan menutup sekolah ini pukul 8 nanti"

.

.

.

.

Milky Mama

.

.

.

.

"Jongin tidak masuk sekolah?" Sehun bermonolog seorang diri.

Sementara baby Lu terus mengoceh sambil mengulum binky baby-nya.

Sudah 1 minggu Oh Sehun merawat baby Lu. Dan baru kemarin ia melapor ke polisi. Tapi alih-alih dapat bantuan dari pihak kepolisian, Oh Sehun malah dimarahi dan dituduh sebagai orang tua yang tidak bertanggung jawab dengan menelantarkan bayinya di kantor polisi.

Dan sekarang satu-satunya orang yang bisa membantunya pun malah tidak masuk sekolah. Padahalkan Sehun ada niat mengajak Jongin mencari tahu keberadaan orangtua Baby Lu.

"Pa..Ma..Asdfghjkl"

"Iya, Mamamu sepertinya tidak masuk sekolah" sahut Sehun.

Hebat benar dia, mengerti bahasa bayi yang bahkan jarang sekali dimengerti oleh orang-orang dewasa. "Tidak biasanya Jongin tidak masuk sekolah"

"Kau mencari siapa, Hun?" Myungsoo si ketua kelas berjalan menghampirinya. "Eh, ini bayimu ya? Aigoo lucu sekali"

"Aku mencari Jongin. Tumben sekali dia tidak masuk sekolah" jawab Sehun.

Myungsoo mengajak Baby Lu bermain. Sebagai seorang paman di rumahnya, tentu saja dia bisa dengan mudah mengambil hati Baby Lu dengan mengajaknya bercanda seperti itu.

"Supirnya bilang dia sakit. Sepertinya dia kelelahan" sahut Myungsoo.

Benar juga, pikir Sehun. Pasti Jongin kelelahan akibat terlalu sering beraktivitas mengajar para junior menari. Mengingat pentas seni musical akan diadakan 2 minggu lagi.

"Oh begitu"

"Eh, Sehun. Kau sudah bertemu Moonkyu kemarin?"

Sehun menyipitkan kedua matanya. Ia menggeleng pelan. Dari kemarin kan dia membolos. Bahkan dia juga tidak ikut nongkrong bersama teman berandalnya di base camp mereka.

"Tidak. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Beberapa siswa yang bertemu dengannya bilang Moonkyu terlihat berbeda"

"Berbeda?"

Myungsoo mengangguk pelan. Sementara namja bermarga Oh itu terlihat bingung. Ada yang berbeda dengan sahabatnya? Ada apa memangnya?

"Dia seperti orang yang kesurupan" celoteh Myungsoo.

Kesurupan? Pftttt... Hahaha..Sehun terbahak-bahak. sementara baby Lu di yang ada digendongannya hanya menatap sang ayah aneh.

"Kau mengada-ada" Oh Sehun berkomentar.

"Tidak, Hun. Dia terakhir menemui Kim Jongin. setelah itu aku tak tau lagi. Dia membolos juga soalnya"

.

.

.

.

Sementara di kamarnya Jongin berdiri di depan cermin kamar mandi dengan keadaan hanya memakai celana pendek.

Bibirnya manyun dengan tatapan ingin menangis. Aduh bagaimana ini? Kenapa tubuhnya jadi aneh begini sih?

Ia menyentuh pucuk putingnya yang mencuat. Semalaman putingnya terasa gatal. Hingga pagi hari terbangun ia mendapati jika dadanya sedikit bengkak dan mengeluarkan cairan berwarna putih.

"Kenapa jadi seperti ini?" Tanyanya. Sudah dua kali ia berganti pakaian.

Pertama saat hendak ke sekolah. Seragamnya malah basah dengan aroma manis yang membuatnya semakin yakin kalau itu air susu.

Makanya ia pura-pura sakit supaya bisa absen. Kakeknya sempat cemas, dan menawarkan Jongin untuk pergi ke rumah sakit. Namun Jongin menolak, dengan alasan pusingnya akan hilang beberapa waktu lagi.

"Aduuhh..Aku harus gimana" Jongin menghentakan kedua kakinya.

Tok..Tok..Tok..

"Tuan muda, Tuan Oh datang menjenguk"

Dari luar suara bibi Jang berseru. Jongin membulatkan kedua matanya. Aduh...Kenapa Sehun harus datang sih? Jongin kan tidak tahu musti gimana.

...

"Tuan muda sedang sakit. Sepertinya kelelahan" kata Bibi Jang.

Sehun mengangguk paham.

sebenarnya yeoja paruh baya itu curiga dengan kedatangan salah satu teman sekolah Jongin ke rumah mereka. Masak iya sekolah bawa anak? Sudah gitu gayanya urakan sekali. Sama sekali tidak menunjukan sikap anak sekolah elit yang terkenal dengan kedisplinannya.

"Sepertinya begitu" Sehun menyahut.

Cklek..

Pintu mahogany itu terbuka. Tapi hanya sedikit dan kepala Jongin saja yang melongok. Dia mengucapkan terimakasih pada bibi Jang dan menyuruh Sehun masuk ke kamarnya.

Pintu kamar itu kembali tertutup dan terkunci secara otomatis dari dalam.

Sehun meneguk ludah ketika menyadari pakaian minim yang membalut tubuh S line gebetannya itu.

"Maa..asdfghjkl"

"Hey, baby" Jongin menyapa baby Lu. Tapi gerak-geriknya menunjukan ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada namja manis itu.

"Jongin, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Jongin tersadar. Apa itu? Dia bahkan baru saja menyadari jika ia hanya memakai hotpants dan hoodie beruangnya yang kebesaran.

"A..aku"

"Katanya kau sakit ya. Sakit apa?"

"I..itu?"

Sehun menaikan satu alisnya. Mereka sama sekali tidak memperhatikan baby Lu yang ingin digendong oleh Jongin.

'Kenapa tak satu pun dari mereka yang peka?' pikir Baby Lu.

"D..dadaku"

"Hah?"

Apa Sehun tidak salah dengar ya?

"Dadaku sakit, hiks"

"O..oi"

"Oh Sehun dadaku menggembung. bagaimana ini?"

Kedip..

kedip..

kedip...

"Dadamu?"

Jongin mengangguk pelan. Ia mengangkat Hoodie beruangnya sebatas dada dan menunjukan dadanya yang sedikit membengkak dan mengeluarkan air berwarna putih.

Sehun stunned on..

Baby Lu bersorak riang sambil bertepuk tangan.

"K..kenapa seperti Asi, Jong?" Sehun mendekat. Sedikit membungkuk dan meneliti puting Jongin dengan seksama.

Tahan, Oh sehun..Tahan..Kau tidak boleh menyerang namja manis ini kalau tidak mau dapat masalah-.-

Baby Lu mengoceh tidak jelas. Tangan mungilnya melepas binky baby dan melemparnya asal. Dengan wajah watados ia menyentuh puting mencuat Jongin dan sedikit mencubitnya.

"maa..asdfghjkl" ia berkata dengan bahasa bayinya. Lalu tertawa sambil bertepuk tangan dan mengacuhkan keterkejutan dua orang dewasa di dekatnya.

"L..Lu"

Baby Lu menjilat air susu di tangannya sebelum pada akhirnya ia merengek sambil menunjuk-nunjuk puting merah Jongin.

...

'Aku kan juga mau' batin Sehun nelangsa ketika melihat anak manisnya menyusu di puting Jongin.

Setelah Jongin menceritakan kejadian semalam. Namja manis itu meminta ide dari sehun agar dadanya yang bengkak penuh asi itu sedikit kempis dan ia bisa melakukan aktivitasnya semula.

Sehun dengan ide ngawur plus mesumnya pun menyarankan supaya Jongin membiarkan Baby Lu menyusu di dadanya.

Jongin awalnya menolak. Tapi ia harus melakukannya supaya dadanya mengempis dan kembali beraktivitas lagi.

"Ma"

Namja manis itu terharu ketika mendengar baby Lu memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'ma'. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Baby Lu dan membiarkan namja mungil itu mengulum putingnya.

"Kau sepertinya lapar sekali ya, Baby" ujar Jongin. "Pasti papamu yang pabbo itu tidak becus mengurus dirimu" ia berkata lagi sembari menepuk pelan pantat Baby Lu.

Bayi menggemaskan itu menepuk pelan pipi Jongin seraya menatap ibu susunya itu dengan kedua mata bambinya.

Jongin tertawa. Ia mulai berpikir, apa dulu ia pernah seperti Baby Lu? Maksudnya, merasakan bagaimana menyusu di dada seorang ibu. Mengingat yeoja cantik itu meninggal dunia setelah melahirkan Jongin.

Baby Lu tertidur pulas di kamar Jongin setelah namja itu membersihkan tubuh mungil baby Lu dengan handuk kecil dan air hangat. Lalu menggantikan baju bayi dan pampers baru untuk bayi menggemaskan itu.

Ia tersenyum tipis. Entah kenapa ia merasa bahagia dengan kehadiran Baby Lu yang makin lama semakin membuat hubungannya dengan Oh Sehun semakin dekat.

Jongin memang sudah menyukai namja playboy itu sejak kelas satu SMU. Hanya saja Sehun terlalu sibuk dengan pacar-pacarnya dibandingkan memikirkan Jongin dan menoleh ke arahnya.

"Sehun, kau mandi saja dulu" Jongin berkata, seraya menoleh ke arah namja itu.

"A..aku"

Jongin mengulum senyum manis.

"Biar aku yang menyiapkan pakaian untukmu"

Seketika Sehun mulai berkhayal, jika kehidupannya di depan sana adalah memiliki seorang istri semanis Jongin dan memperhatikan segala pemikirannya. Ayoyoh, kehadiran Baby Lu ternyata mendatangkan berkah juga untuknya.

.

.

.

.

Taeyeon pulang ke rumahnya setelah mendapatkan pesan dari guru Sehun yang mengatakan jika adiknya membawa seorang bayi ke sekolah.

Matanya yang sempit itu sama sekali tidak mendapati wajah menyebalkan adiknya di sana. Membuat yeoja 22 tahun itu heran.

Apalagi saat mendapati rumahnya yang rapi bukan main. Biasanya saat ia pulang, rumahnya ini akan terlihat berantakan dan adiknya yang tengah main Playstation di kamarnya dengan suara musik yang membahana. Seolah-olah Sehun akan menghancurkan rumah mereka dengan volume keras dari musik heavy metal kesukaannya.

"Dimana anak pabbo itu" Taeyeon meletakan tasnya, dan berjalan ke arah kulkas.

"Omo"

Ia terkejut bukan main saat mendapati ada banyak stok makanan bayi dan susu bayi di dalam kulkas besarnya itu.

Bahkan ada note di sana dengan tulisan rapi yang mengatakan, jika Oh Sehun harus memandikan Baby Lu dan tidak lupa memberinya makan dan minum di jam-jam yang telah tertulis.

Taeyeon yakin itu bukan tulisan adiknya. Adik bungsunya itu tulisannya jelek, jadi pasti ada orang lain yang menulis itu untuk sang adik.

"Oh Sehun, apa yang kau lakukan sebenarnya"

.

.

"Kakekku sedang ke Eropa untuk beberapa bulan ke depan. Baru berangkat tadi siang" Jongin menjawab pertanyaan Sehun yang bertanya mengapa Kakek Kim tidak terlihat sedari tadi.

Jongin menghentikan acara makannya ketika putingnya terasa gatal bukan main. Kaos yang ia kenakan pun juga basah hingga mencetak putingnya dan membuat Oh Sehun gagal fokus.

"J..Jongin"

"G..gatal sekali"

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara tangisan baby Lu. Ia terus menangis meskipun Bibi Jang menggendongnya dan menimang tubuh mungilnya itu.

"Hueeeee..hiks..hiks"

"Sepertinya dia lapar" kata bibi Jang.

Jongin mengangguk setuju. Ia pura-pura baik-baik saja meski kenyataannya putingnya gatal bukan main.

"Sehunah, apa kau bawa susu untuk baby Lu?" tanya Jongin.

Sehun menggeleng dan menjelaskan jika Baby Lu ternyata mengidap alergi susu sapi. Lantas hal itu membuat Jongin cemas karena dirinya memang tak punya stok susu kedelai yang bisa ia berikan untuk bayi mungil itu.

Jongin buru-buru menggendong baby Lu dan melangkah pergi ke kamarnya meninggalkan Sehun dan Bibi Jang yang keheranan dengan tingkahnya.

Sehun pun membungkuk dan pergi menyusul Jongin ke kamarnya.

Membuat yeoja paruh baya itu menggeleng pelan. "Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang"

...

*Kim Jongin's Room*

Cpks..

Cpks..

"Hey, pelan-pelan, baby! Nanti kau tersedak" ujar Jongin. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di headbed ranjangnya dan hanya memperhatikan Baby Lu terus menyusu di dadanya.

Sehun ikut mendudukan tubuhnya di samping Jongin. Tubuh tegapnya yang dibalut kemeja milik ayah kandung Jongin terlihat menawan. Dia tampil seperti seorang ayah muda dengan tampang dewasanya itu.

"Putingku akan terasa gatal saat Baby Lu ingin menyusu" Celoteh Jongin.

"Ini aneh" timpal Sehun. Ia memasang ekpresi berpikir.

Kenapa bisa begini? Jongin sudah seperti ibu kandungnya Baby Lu saja kalau begini caranya.

"Itu artinya aku harus ada selalu bersama kalian" Jongin berkata perlahan. "Tapi..Tapi kita kan bukan siapa-siapa, dan kita masih sangat muda untuk mengasuh bayi"

Sehun memikirkan apa yang baru saja Jongin katakan. Melihat bentuk dada Jongin yang terlihat montok dan menggoda malah membuatnya tidak tega dengan namja imut itu.

Dia merasa jahat telah menyeret Jongin ke dalam masalahnya. Meski ia sendiri pun masih tidak tahu penyebab dada Jongin yang menggembung, dan kehadiran Baby Lu ke dalam hidupnya.

Ini seperti sudah direncanakan, meskipun nyatanya tidak seperti itu.

Sehun baru saja hendak menyahut. Tapi ponselnya bergetar. Dan ada satu panggilan video call atas nama kakak perempuannya.

Bodohnya Sehun menerima panggilan itu. Dan mendapati wajah sangar kakaknya di layar ponsel touchscreennya itu.

"OH SEHUN!"

"N..Noona"

"Apa yang kau lakukan hah? Kau tahu? kau sudah membuatku bla..bla..bla..bla.."

Jongin yang mendengar segala rutukan dan ocehan itu pun terlihat kepo. Ia menggeser posisinya dan mengintip ke arah layar ponsel Sehun.

"Siapa sih, Hun?"

'Aigioo, cantiknyaaaa~~*.*'

Yeoja itu menatap memuja pada Jongin. Sedikit kesusahan karena baby Lu masih menyusu di dadanya.

'Apa kau namja yang dihamili Adikku? Astaga, kau cantik sekali'

Jongin menatap polos ke arah layar ponsel Sehun. Belum lagi Sehun yang bodoh malah memasangkan tongsis pada ponselnya hingga menunjukan Baby Lu yang tengah menyusu di dada Jongin.

"Omo, bayi kalian manis sekali..Oh, aku tidak menyangka jika adikku yang brengsek itu bisa mendapatkan pacar semanis dirimu"

Wajah Jongin merona malu. Baby Lu terbangun dan melepaskan puting mamanya. Kemudian menoleh ke arah kamera.

"Pa..Asdfhhjkl"

"Itu bibimu..Ayo sapa dia" kata Sehun, ia menggerakan tangannya agar anak manis itu mengikuti gerakannya.

Baby Lu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kemudian kembali menyusu dan memainkan puting mamanya yang menganggur.

...

"Jadi bagaimana?" Tanya Jongin. seraya mengangancingkan piyama tidurnya.

Oh Sehun meletakan ponselnya setelah membaca pesan singkat dari kakaknya.

"Apanya yang bagaimana?"

"Aku kau dan baby Lu"

Namja tampan itu menarik napas pelan. "Tinggal bersama di apartemen"

"Kau gila?"

Perasaan Jongin campur aduk. antara senang takut dan malu.

"Tentu saja tidak" sahut Sehun. "Itu sih kalau kau mau"

.

.

.

.

*Negeri kaum moores*

Kris tahu jika Baekhyun sangat merindukan putra mereka di negeri manusia sana.

Namja berparas cantik itu menyentuh mainan-mainan putranya dengan tatapan sendu. Sudah 8 hari Luhan tinggal di negeri manusia, dan itu membuatnya amat merindukan putra kecilnya itu.

"Sayang"

Dengan lembut Kris menyebut panggilan mesranya dengan sang istri.

Baekhyun menoleh dan tersenyum. Meski nyatanya itu terlalu sulit baginya yang harus berpisah pada putranya selama peperangan belum juga berakhir.

"Aku juga merasakannya" Kris berkata, seraya merangkul bahu sang istri.

"Dia selalu menyusu di dadaku setiap ia lapar. Dia bayi yang rakus kalau sudah diberi Asi. Tapi itulah yang ku rindukan darinya. Dia putraku"

"Maafkan aku" Ucap Kris.

Mantan penyandang marga Byun itu menggeleng. "Tidak, Kris" ucapnya, seraya menyentuh lembut rahang tegas suaminya. "Kau tidak salah. Inilah yang terbaik untuk melindunginya"

...

*Negeri Para Demons*

Jung Krystal, peranakan demons dan manusia adalah lawan yang sempurna untuk half blood asal bangsa Moores, Do Kyungsoo.

Seorang hermafrodit yang terlahir dari seorang putri Moores yang cantik jelita. Putri Taemin, seorang putri bangsa moores yang memiliki kekuatan A+++ dan lebih menyukai kehidupan manusia dibandingkan bangsanya sendiri.

Api yang berkobar makin lama berubah menjadi sosok tubuh sintal seorang yeoja dan makin lama makin menjelma menjadi seorang yeoja yang terkenal dengan kehebatannya diantara murid-murid dari asrama putri bangsa demons.

Dialah Jung Krystal. Yang nantinya akan dikirim bangsa Demons untuk mencari keberadaan pangeran Luhan di negeri manusia.

"Kau diberi amanat dari lord Caius untuk mencari pangeran bangsa moores di negeri manusia" ujar Jonah manalobo.

Dengan kekuatannya ia memperlihatkan wujud Pangeran Luhan yang masih bayi sedang tertawa di gendongan ibunya.

"Sesederhana itu kah?" tanya yeoja itu.

"Jangan terlalu menyepelekan sesuatu, putriku!" Seru sang ibu. Jessica Jung, yeoja cantik yang pernah menjadi lawan sebanding Putri Taemin.

"Ibu benar, Krystal!" Jonah manalobo membenarkan. "Lawanmu adalah Anak dari putri Taemin yang terkenal dengan kesadisannya di medan perang"

"Penyihir hermafrodit itu? Aku bahkan tidak pernah menganggapnya sebanding denganku"

Lord Caisus berjalan angkuh. "Maka dari itu tunjukan jika apa yang kau katakan itu benar, Nona muda"

.

.

.

.

"Kau akan tinggal di negeri manusia untuk melindungi Pangeran, Soo" ujar sang ibu.

Kyungsoo melotot mendengarnya.

"A..apa?"

Taemin tersenyum mendengar ekpresi buah hatinya itu. Kyungsoo yang menjelma menjadi seorang yeoja memang akan terlihat cantik seperti dirinya.

Tahu kenapa yeoja itu mengubah putranya menjadi hermafrodit? Karena wajah Kyungsoo waktu lahir mirip sekali dengan manusia brengsek itu.

Jadi akan lebih baik Kyungsoo menjadi seorang yeoja saja. Tapi ternyata mantranya salah dan malah menjadikan putra manisnya itu hermafrodit dan bisa mengubah-ubah gendernya sesuai mood.

"Kau dan Chanyeol akan diberi tugas untuk tinggal di sana"

"Kenapa harus kami, bu?"

"Karena hanya kau yang bisa bertahan hidup di sana tanpa harus meminum ramuan biru, Soo"

(Ramuan biru adalah ramuan yang diminum khusus untuk para bangsa moores tingkat +AAA yang hendak menjalani tugas di dunia manusia)

"Lalu mengapa harus Chanyeol? Aku lelah jika harus menjalani tugas dengannya. dia cerewet seperti yeoja"

Taemin terkekeh pelan. "Karena hanya dia partner yang cocok untukmu. Kau ingat dengan Kim Jongdae? Yeoja itu bahkan nyaris mati karena ulahmu"

Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah lupa pertarungannya dengan putri penasihat kerajaan itu. Masalahnya hanya sepele. Saat itu keduanya sedang berpatroli di kawasan bukit Shion. Dan Jongdae yang merasa cemburu melihat kedekatan Kyungsoo dengan Park Chanyeol.

"Ku pikir itu bukan salahku" sahut Kyungsoo. "Lagipula aku bisa bertugas sendiri tanpa Chanyeol"

Taemin mengulum senyum. sifat pongah yang diturunkan namja brengsek itu memang membuat Taemin sering mengelus dada menghadapi sifat anaknya itu.

"Lawanmu adalah Jung Krystal, sayang" kata sang ibu.

Kyungsoo tersenyum remeh. akhirnya ada juga yeoja yang bisa menjadi tandingannya.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

a/n : Hello..Update kilat as request ya. muehehehe.. review udh diatas apa yg aku harapkan. jadi aku semangat buat update cepat. Merasa di support dan dihargai.

A: yg kemarin ada scene yg mirip lil krisnha.

Me: Emang iya. Sengaja. :P

A: Kenapa dari semua shipper harus jadi Hunkai shippers. ff nya bagus tp syg kurang dpt feel kalo hunkai.

Me: Emg gue nulis buat lo Hehehe...

A: Bikin ff Jongin jadi shemale?

Me: Just read my oldest ff 'Set me Free' and 'Life is worth living' you'll see^^

A: Update cepat?

Me: Review dulu baru Joyie update hehehe..

A: Joyiieee ada Zitao nya gak?

Me: Sengaja gak make byk chara. biar gak pusing.

A: Joyiiee ini sampe chapter berapa?

Me: belum tau. kalo you all people bosen ya gak ku lanjut hehe..mungkin sedikit aja. ada yg rela kalo ff ini cuma sedikit chapter?*lol

A: Joyieee adegan nipple?

Me: Boleh..boleh lah..

A: Lanjut joyiee

me: review 20 baru aku lanjut. mentok segitu ya paling dipending seminggu hahahaha*ketawa jahat*


	5. We're Living Together

We're Living Together

.

.

"Tinggal bersama?" Tanya Taeyeon, kebingungan dengan maksud sang adik.

"Ayolah, noona..Pinjami aku apartemenmu. aku janji tidak akan mengecewakan kalian lagi"

Baru kali ini Taeyeon melihat adik semata wayangnya itu memohon.

Gadis itu menarik napas pelan. Dia sudah paham mengenai cerita bagaimana baby Lu bisa ada di rumah mereka.

Serta usaha Oh Sehun yang sudah mencari tahu keberadaan orangtua bayi mungil itu. Hasilnya nihil. Taeyeon memberi sebuah ide agar Baby Lu dititipkan di Panti asuhan. Namun Sehun nampak berpikir, seolah tidak rela jika harus kehilangan bayi mungil itu.

"Baby Lu hanya bisa hidup denganku dan Kim Jongin, noon"

"Apa iya? Terus..terus gimana dengan Jongin?"

"Dia baik-baik saja"

"Bukan itu. Maksudku dadanya"

Sehun menghela napas berat. Oh, jadi maksud kakaknya itu putingnya Jongin. "Sudah tidak terlalu bengkak lagi" ia berkata.

"Kenapa tidak kau belikan saja Breast pump" usul Taeyeon. Ia membantu Baby Lu meminum jus apel yang Taeyeon buatkan untuknya.

"Breast pump?"

"Kau bisa memeras susu di dadanya untuk Baby Lu"

"Boleh juga" sahut Sehun.

"Makanya kalau bermain itu pastikan yang aman" cibir sang kakak.

Oh Sehun mendengus. Kenapa semua orang mengira jika Baby Lu benar-benar anaknya sih? Demi Tuhan, Sehun bahkan selalu memakai pengaman saat menikmati tubuh-tubuh molek pasangan one night standnya.

"Ibu dan Ayah akan tiba besok. Jangan kemana-mana! Kau harus jelaskan padanya tentang bayi ini" kata Taeyeon. Ia meletekan sebuah kunci di atas meja.

Baby Lu yang duduk di atas pangkuannya meminum jus apel dari botol bayinya dengan tenang.

"Kau yang terbaik, noona"

Taeyeon mengulum senyum. Meskipun adiknya menjengkelkan. Akan tetapi ia sangat menyayangi sang adik, begitupun sebaliknya.

Sehun melenggang pergi ke kamarnya. Sementara Taeyeon mengasuh baby Lu yang ternyata punya selera makan yang baik. Sebagai calon dokter anak, Taeyeon melihat banyak keanehan yang tidak seharusnya terjadi pada seorang bayi berusia 9 bulan seperti Baby Lu.

"Sebenarnya kau ini apa, Lu?" tanya Taeyeon.

.

.

.

.

Park Chanyeol terlihat berpikir dalam keheningan. Sementara Kyungsoo yang tengah menjelma menjadi seorang gadis cantik itu pun juga tampak tak banyak bicara.

"Bagaimana jika kita menyamar menjadi sebuah keluarga"

Kyungsoo menoleh, alisnya bertaut.

"Kau yang jadi istrinya, aku yang jadi suaminya"

"Konyol! Dua orang penyihir tidak boleh tinggal seatap tanpa ikatan pernikahan bodoh"

Chanyeol tatap mata bulat Kyungsoo yang mirip dengan burung hantu itu. "Kita sudah sering menjalani missi bersama kalau kau tidak lupa"

'Benar juga' pikir Kyungsoo.

"Kau ingatkan jika Sehun dan Jongin akan tinggal bersama di apartemen Oh Taeyeon"

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kita menyamar saja jadi tetangga baru mereka"

"Idemu konyol sebenarnya" Kyungsoo menyahut. "Tapi boleh juga dicoba"

Chanyeol mengubah penampilannya menjadi seorang namja dewasa dengan stellan kerja yang membuatnya semakin terlihat tampan.

Pipi Kyungsoo merona saat melihat itu. Apa dia harus mengakui jika partner in crime nya itu tampan?

"Lalu apa?"

"Kita mengadopsi anak" Chanyeol mengatakannya seolah itu adalah missi yang mudah untuk keduanya.

"Manusia?"

"Tentu saja, pabbo! memangnya anak penyihir mana yang mau dibawa kemari" sahut Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

"Tinggal dengan Sehun?" Jimin, teman Jongin di klub tari menatap tak percaya dengan curhatan ketua dance itu.

Jongin mengangguk pelan.

"T..tapi Hyung, Oh Sehun kan punya bayi dan playboy"

"Itu dia"

Jimin jadi tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Jongin.

"Kau ingat saat 2 hari yang lalu aku tidak masuk sekolah?"

Jimin mengangguk.

"Ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada dadaku" bisik Jongin.

"Hah?"

Dua namja manis itu bercerita berdua di ruang klub dance. Sehabis latihan, dan Jongin menyempatkan diri untuk bercerita pada adik kelasnya sekaligus sahabat karibnya itu.

Jimin adalah satu-satunya orang yang Jongin percayai selain kakeknya. Maka dari itu ia tidak malu untuk memperlihatkan dadanya yang ia sumpal dengan perban agar tidak membasahi seragam sekolahnya.

"K..kenapa bisa seperti itu?"

Jongin menggeleng, dia sendiri juga tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dadanya itu.

"Makanya aku butuh Baby Lu untuk meredakan ini"

"Memangnya kenapa, hyung?"

"Dadaku akan membengkak kalau susunya sudah penuh"

"Aih"

.

.

.

.

"Kau serius, Hun?"

Sehun mengangguk.

"Tinggal dengan Kim Jongin?" Moonkyu menatap sahabatnya tidak percaya.

Well, Moonkyu sudah bisa beraktivitas normal setelah kejadian dimana ia menemukan dirinya tertidur di gudang. Kemudian esok harinya ia diberikan banyak pertanyaan mengenai sikap anehnya.

Padahal dia sendiri juga tidak tahu. Makanya ia hanya diam saat ditanya, dan dengan cepat melupakan kejadian aneh itu.

"Kejadian ini sama sekali tidak terduga" Namjoon berkomentar.

"Apa kau akan menyangkut pautkan hal ini dengan hal-hal mistis lagi?" Tanya Daehyun.

"Aku merasakan aura yang kuat dari bayi ini" ujar Namjoon.

Membuat beberapa pasang mata melirik ke arahnya. Sehun hanya diam, ia hanya diam dan berusaha mendengarkan asumsi salah satu teman karibnya itu.

"Kau terlalu mengada-ada, Nam-"

"Lanjutkan!" Sehun menyela ucapan Daehyun.

"Kau mempercayainya, Hun?" Tanya Daehyun.

"Lanjutkan, Namjoon!" Seru Moonkyu.

Daehyun menatap ketiga sahabatnya aneh.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu apa kejadian ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan yang menimpaku kemarin" kata Moonkyu.

"Dan Yang menimpa Jongin. Apa semua ini ada sangkut pautnya?"

Namjoon menutup kedua matanya. Dan apa yang ia lihat adalah peperangan dua ras yang begitu kacau. Serta seorang pangeran yang mengayunkan pedangnya.

Wajahnya sangat mirip dengan baby Lu. Namjoon berusaha menangkap maksud dari penglihatannya itu. Namun gagal ketika seorang gadis berbaju hitam mengayunkan pedang ke arahnya seolah melarang Namjoon untuk mengetahuinya lebih dalam.

"Sulit dipercaya" ujar Namjoon.

"Hah? Apanya?"

"Kekuatan yang sangat besar ada di tanganmu, Sehun"

Sehun terkejut mendengarnya. Namun berusaha untuk tidak menunjukan keterkejutannya itu. "Apa maksudmu Baby Lu bukan manusia biasa?"

"Lebih tinggi dari manusia, lebih rendah dari dewa"

Apa maksudnya?

Sehun mencoba menafsirkan maksud sahabatnya itu.

"Lalu apa yang harus ku lakukan?"

"Rawat ia dengan baik" ujar Namjoon. Namja itu berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan ketiga sahabatnya dan seorang bayi yang menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh.

.

.

.

.

Ini hari Jumat, hari dimana besok adalah sabtu dan itu artinya weekend akan segera tiba.

Sehun mengendarai mobilnya bersama Jongin menuju apartemen Taeyeon. Dimana mereka akan menghabiskan waktu bersama mengasuh baby Lu yang menggemaskan itu.

Baby Lu terlelap di pangkuan Jongin. Tadi siang, saat masih di sekolah. Beberapa siswa mengerumuni bayi itu dan mencubiti pipi gembil Baby Lu sampai membuat baby Lu menangis ketakutan.

Jongin bukan main bingungnya. Baby Lu yang menangis hanya akan bisa diam kalau diberi susu. Dan itu artinya dialah yang harus menyusui baby Lu.

Menyusui di sekolah adalah hal yang paling menakutkan bagi Jongin. Maka ia buru-buru membawa baby Lu ke ruang dance dan meminta Jimin agar menunggu di depan ruangan supaya tidak ada yang masuk selama Jongin menyusui baby Lu di dalam sana.

"Kau sudah bilang kakekmu mau tinggal denganku?"

"Iya" jawab Jongin, tangannya mengusap lembut pipi baby Lu.

"Huft"

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku juga tidak tega kalau Baby Lu menangis seperti tadi"

Lampu merah menghentikan laju mobil mereka.

Oh Sehun mengeluarkan sebuah kotak bergambar breast pump yang membuat Jongin menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Itu apa?"

"Breast pump"

"Untuk apa kau beli ini?"

"Untukmu lah" Sahut Sehun. Namja itu mengeluarkan benda aneh dari kotaknya dan menekan ujungnya dengan satu tangan.

"Heuh?" Jongin terkejut melihatnya.

"Kau bisa menggunakannya di dadamu" seraya menaikan alisnya.

Jongin mengambil benda itu dan menelitinya.

"Ajari aku bagaimana menggunakannya ya, Sehunie"

Sehun menyeringai mesum. Tanpa diminta pun Sehun pasti ajarkan kok Jonginie.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana dengan Chansoo?" Usul Chanyeol.

"Apa-apaan nama itu. Tidak kreatif" Kyungsoo menyahut kesal. Dengan lembut ia mengusap pipi bayi gembul di gendongannya.

Ia dan Chanyeol pun sepakat mengadopsi bayi manusia di sebuah panti asuhan.

"Hmm..Baozi? pipinya bulat"

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan. "Minseok? Baby Min?"

"Nama yang bagus. Aku suka nama itu" Sahut Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mensejajarkan kepalanya dengan bayi imut itu. "Hey baby min, mulai sekarang aku papamu"

"Kau papanya?" Kyungsoo tampak tidak setuju. "Tidak! Aku papanya"

Namja jangkung itu menatap nyalang ke arah Kyungsoo. "Enak saja! Aku lebih tinggi darimu tahu"

Kyungsoo berdecak kesal. "Baiklah..Aku mamanya"

"Ma~"

"Eh?"

Baby Min menepuk pelan dada Kyungsoo. "Ma..Mi~"

"Wah, dia lapar, soo" Chanyeol cekikikan melihat ekpresi horror Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

"Maa~"

Jongin membuka kedua matanya ketika merasakan tangan-tangan mungil menggerayangi dadanya.

Baby Lu sudah duduk di sampingnya sambil menepuk pelan dada montoknya itu.

"Aigoo, kau haus ya?" Jongin mendudukan bokongnya dan memangku tubuh mungil baby Lu.

Ia mengangkat kaos pororonya sebatas dada. Dengan rakus Baby Lu meminum asi dari sana. Suara kecipak basah terdengar, terkadang Jongin meringis ngilu ketika bayi imut itu menggesek giginya yang baru tumbuh dengan nipple merahnya.

Makin lama putingnya makin mencuat selama beberapa hari ini ia menyusui sang bayi. Apalagi Baby Lu sering sekali menggigit gemas nipple-nya dengan naluri anak-anaknya itu.

"Ini masih pagi, Baby. Kenapa kau sudah bangun? Mama masih mengantuk sekali, nak"

Dengan lembut Jongin mengusap rambut hitam baby Lu. Kalau ditanya apa dia menikmati perannya sebagai ibu menyusui? Ya, sangat menikmatinya. Mungkin karena dulu ia tak pernah mendapatkan kasih sayang yang cukup dari seorang ibu.

Jongin bersenandung pelan. Baby Lu nyaris saja tertidur jika tidak mendengar suara seorang wanita marah-marah di ruang tamu.

"BANGUN PEMALAS! BANGUN!"

Serta suara sesuatu jatuh dengan sangat keras yang membuat bayi mungil itu ingin menangis jika saja sang ibu tidak buru-buru menyumpal mulutnya dengan ASI.

...

"I..Ibu"

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hah? Menghamili anak orang? Ya Tuhan Oh Sehun!"

"I..ibu dengarkan aku dulu"

"Ibu tidak mau tahu. kau memang anak kurang ajar!"

Sehun buru-buru bersembunyi di balik sofa dan memandang horror sepatu hak tinggi ibunya yang berbenturan dengan dinding.

"Kemari kau! Astaga, Kyuhyun! Anakmu benar-benar"

Cklek..

Kedip..

kedip..

kedip..

"Omaygat, cantik sekali"

Sehun menoleh ke arah pintu. Dimana sosok Jongin yang tengah menggendong baby Lu menatap polos ke arah sang ibu.

"Ai, apa kau pacar putraku? Ya tuhan, kau manis sekali" puji Yesung.

Yeoja cantik itu tidak akan pernah menyangka jika ia akan mendapatkan menantu cantik seperti Jongin.

"Ibu, ini tidak seperti apa yang ibu pikirkan"

"Diam kau! Aku tidak bicara denganmu" sahut sang Ibu. "Siapa namamu, sayang? Dan apa ini bayi kalian? Manis sekali"

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menyipitkan kedua matanya saat melihat seorang namja jangkung yang tengah berjalan dengan seorang yeoja.

"Soo"

Ia menoleh, mendapati Chanyeol menatapnya aneh. Namja itu tengah menggendong Baby Min dengan baby carier di dadanya.

"I..iya?"

"Apa yang kau lihat, Soo?"

"Tidak ada"

Tapi Chanyeol tahu jika Kyungsoo sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. "Jadi, apa bayi manusia suka ini?" Chanyeol menunjukan potato chips ke arah Kyungsoo.

Baby Min mengoceh lucu dengan binky baby di mulutnya.

Kyungsoo menarik napas pelan. "Tentu saja tidak bodoh" Kyungsoo menyahut. Ia meletakan kembali potato chips itu dan berjalan ke arah perlengkapan bayi.

"Kenapa? Itu kan enak. Kau ingat? Kau pernah membelikan itu untukku tahun lalu"

"Yeol, bayi manusia itu tidak seperti bayi di bangsa Moores"

"Lalu? Baby Min mau kita beri makan apa?"

"Baby Min masih 7 bulan. Dia butuh asi dan ini"

Kyungsoo menyorongkan sekotak biscuit bayi rasa pisang.

"Wah, kelihatannya enak" kata Chanyeol. "Apa aku boleh mencobanya?"

"Iya..Tapi saat nanti di rumah, oke"

...

"Oh jadi begitu"

Yesung mengangguk pelan. "Jadi baby lu bukan anak kalian?"

"Begitulah, bu" sahut Sehun.

"Lalu kenapa kalian tinggal bersama?"

Namja cantik di antara mereka menunduk malu. Oh Sehun tersenyum dan memperkenalkan jika Jongin adalah kekasihnya.

"Wah..Ibu pikir kau menghamili anak orang, Hun" sahut Yesung. "Eh tapi, tidak apa-apa sih jika Kakeknya Jongin mengizinkan kalian tinggal bersama. Ayah dan ibu juga kok. Apalagi ada Baby Lu. Kalian bisa belajar jadi orangtua kan"

Sehun dan Jongin mengangguk kikuk. Wajah Jongin sudah merona seperti kepiting rebus.

Yesung memperbaiki posisi Baby Lu di pangkuannya.

"Jadi siapa namanya?"

"Sejauh ini kami hanya memanggilnya Baby Lu" jawab Sehun.

Yeoja cantik itu berpikir sejenak. "Nama yang bagus"

"Maa~" Baby Lu meronta, ingin digendong oleh sang 'ibu'.

"Wah, sepertinya dia tahu siapa mamanya" canda Yesung.

"Ohahaha..Iya, ku rasa juga begitu" Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

.

.

"Jadi?"

Pukul 9 malam, Baby Lu sudah terlelap. Dia kelelahan setelah bermain bersama nenek Yesung.

Kedua namja itu duduk di ruang tamu. Di atas sofa single besar berwarna coklat.

Ditangan Sehun sudah ada breast pump. Kali ini ia akan mengajari Jongin bagaimana mengurangi rasa nyeri di dadanya saat dada itu membengkak karena Asi yang terlalu banyak tertampung di dalamnya.

"Buka bajumu!"

"A..apa?"

"Kalau tidak dibuka mana bisa"

Jongin menurut dan membuka satu persatu kancing bajunya.

"Nah, habis itu nipple-mu harus dibeginikan" kata Sehun, sesuai dengan yang ia baca di artikel.

Tangannya memilin pelan kedua nipple Jongin tanpa ekpresi apapun. Well, kalau saja dia sadar apa yang ia lakukan, pasti langsung mupeng.

Tapi melihat wajah serius Sehun membuat Jongin yakin jika dia tak perlu khawatir.

"Eungh"

"Sakit ya?"

Jongin mengangguk pelan.

"Bayangkan wajah manis Baby Lu"

Alih-alih wajah manis baby Lu. malah wajah tampan Sehun yang ada dipikirannya.

"Habis itu?"

"Rillex dulu. Kalau kau tidak rillex sakit rasanya"

"Memang Sehun sudah coba?"

"Tidak..Aku mana bisa"

Menurur Artikel yang Sehun baca. ini namanya memanggil Let Down Reflex. Dimana ia harus mengurut pelan dada Jongin dan memilin pelan puting merah itu.

LDR atau Let down reflex muncul ketika dada ibu menyusui menegang dan mengeluarkan asi dari putingnya. Setelah itu barulah breast pump sudah bisa digunakan untuk memompa asi.

"Sudah keluar" Oh Sehun berseru senang.

Ia sudah memastikan breast pump yang akan digunakan steril dan bebas kuman yang bisa membuat baby Lu sakit.

"Kalau sudah begini, terus diapakan?" tanya Jongin.

Sehun tersenyum tampan. Ia segera memposisikan breast pump itu di dada kiri Jongin. Tak lupa meminta namja manis itu untuk memegangi gelas untuk menampung asi yang akan keluar dari sana.

"Sakit tidak, Jong?" Tanya Sehun, disela-sela memompa dada Jongin.

"Tidak, hanya sedikit aneh"

...

Selang 10 menit, dada Jongin yang semula agak menggembung seukuran cup A pun sedikit mengecil. Walau putingnya masih terlihat mencuat.

Akan tetapi Jongin benar-benar merasa lega karena ia tak perlu menggunakan perban untuk menutupi dadanya lagi.

Tertampung dua botol bayi kecil. Menandakan jika dada Jongin begitu subur dan menyimpan stok asi yang banyak untuk baby Lu. Atau mungkin kalau ada sisa, Sehun juga mau hehehe.

"Nah dengan beginikan kau besok bisa bebas latihan dance" ujar Sehun.

"Iya..Jadi Kau juga bisa berkumpul dengan teman-temanmu kan"

Sehun terkekeh pelan.

"Tapi kalau susunya habis gimana?" Tanya Jongin.

"Ya tidaklah,Jong" kata Sehun. Namja itu merendam peralatan breast pump ke dalam baskom berisi air hangat.

Kemudian berjalan ke arah kulkas dan menyimpan susu 'anak' mereka di sana.

"Ada dua susu, pasti cukup"

Jongin merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa. Heuh, besok dia bisa berlatih tanpa rasa ngilu di dadanya.

"Hun"

"Hm?"

"Apa kau yakin mau tidur di sofa?"

Sehun mengangguk kecil. "Kenapa memangnya?"

"Aku takut kau sakit" Jongin merasakan wajahnya memanas saat mengatakan itu.

Oh Sehun tertawa mendengarnya. Aigoo, manis sekali sih gebetannya ini.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

.

.

A/n :

Hallo, Ini absurd banget sumpah. Hahaha..Gak tau mesti bilang apa. but, thank you so much buat kalian yg udah bersedia baca ff gaje ini*lol.

A: Jongin bisa menyusui itu selamanya atau cm sementara?

Me: Maunya gimana? soalnya udh nyiapin alurnya buat ending.

A: Kenapa update harus nunggu 20 reviews dulu?

Me: Karena aku mau kalian menghargai apa yg udh ku buat. ini pemaksaan gak sih? gak kan ya. 20reviews juga support buat ku lho^^

A: Joyiee ff yg lain gak dilanjut?

Me; Pasti aku lanjut. waktunya sih kurang tau juga. pokoknya jangan ditunggu ya, takutnya kelamaan eaaaa..

A: Itu si Krystal jadi semacam twin nya Hilda?

Me: Guess what? hehehe aku pengen ngerombak sedikit aja dari manga aslinya.

A: Update cepat, Joyiee?

Me: 3 hari sekali katanya masih lama lho. aihh,joyie musti gimaanaaaT.T

A: Hunkai enaena?

Me: Bolehlah..bolehlah..

A: knp suka bgt pairingin crack pair sih, Joy?

Me: aku itu moody-an orgnya. entah kenapa cm hunkai doang yg gak bisa yang namanya dibuat unmood. misal kalo dicerita ini aku pengen jadiin secondary pair nya Chansoo, ya aku buat chansoo. kalo aku mau buat Krisyeol ya aku buat krisyeol. jadi jangan suruh aku buat official pair ya..hehe .takutnya malah gak selesai. juga jgn minta alur yg begini yg begitu jatuhnya malah gak minat lagi buat nerusin ff. So sorry to tell you guys:( karna aku melakukan sesuatu sesuai dengan apa yg ingin aku lakukan.

A: Baby lu nya buatin narasi dong Joy

Me: Aduh..gimana ya? hehe apa masih ada yg gak suka sama kalimat yg digunakan waktu baby lu ngomong?

A: Judul ceritanya kurang menarik Joy.

Me: Biarlah! yg penting isi ceritanya kan yg menarik? *loh* so aku musti gimana dong? Rubah judul cerita?

A: Namjoon itu punya sixth sense ya?

Me: iya! dia punya ceritanya. Psstt, ini terinspirasi sama cerita bullsht salah satu teman sekelasku wkt SMP. dia bilang dia punya sixth sense. Dan hal yg paling menjengkelkan wkt dia ngeramal aku bakalan mati diusia 18 tahun. Dan aku ingin berteriak sekarang Tadaaaa..I'M livingI'm not die yet, Dan masih menulis ff sekarang*lol

A: Joyieee kenapa Line gak dibales?

me: kayaknya minggu dpn baru mulai on lagi deh. semoga^^

A: Lanjut ya kak..

me: 20review ya..seperti biasa

Oke..semoga jawaban jawabannya bisa menjawab semua pertanyaan kalian. psstt, termasuk silent readers yg diam-diam menanti. i know i know..you always waiting for my latest, right? Oh mydear, i love you mumumu..

ada pertanyaan? silahkan di review. malu mereview? pm pun its ok. malu dua duanya? jangan salahkan saya kalo tersesat di tengah-tengah kegajean ff ini *apaansih*


	6. The Witch

The Witch

.

.

.

 **Menurut Legenda Bangsa Moores adalah bangsa penyihir yang memiliki rupa seperti manusia namun memiliki kekuatan di atas manusia yang sulit diterima oleh akal sehat.**

 **Orang-orang yang tidak tahu mengenai kehebatan Bangsa Moores. Pasti akan tercengang saat melihat kehebatan mereka.**

 **Kehidupan bangsa moores sama sekali tidak tersentuh oleh kehidupan manusia. Mereka memilih untuk menyingkir demi keutuhan antar bangsa dan tidak terjadi peperangan.**

 **Raja kedua bangsa moores membuat segel yang dinamakan The Blue Portal. Dimana tak sembarang bangsa moores masuk ke negeri manusia. Hanya beberapa saja yang bisa menembusnya.**

 **Ramuan biru diciptakan untuk orang-orang moores yang punya missi di dunia manusia. Saat mereka meminumnya. Tubuh mereka akan kaku. Dalam waktu 6 jam, maka mereka sudah bisa menembus portal itu dan melakukan missi yang diberikan oleh sang Raja**.

Oh Sehun menggaris bawahi kalimat-kalimat penting pada buku tua yang dipinjamkan Namjoon padanya.

Sesekali matanya menyipit dengan ekpresi yang sulit terbaca.

'Mungkin buku ini bisa menjawab rasa penasaranmu, Hun' begitulah kata Namjoon. Seolah tahu jika Sehun berusaha ingin tahu tentang apa yang terjadi padanya dan kedatangan sosok bayi mungil ke dalam hidupnya.

Suara tangis bayi menyadarkan Sehun dari lamunannya. Ia kira itu Baby Lu. Tapi ternyata bayi lain yang sedang diasuh oleh seorang namja berperawakan jangkung.

Ia baru ingat jika Baby Lu sedang bermain dengan mamanya.

"Ku rasa bayimu haus" kata Sehun.

Namja itu menoleh dan mengulas senyum ramah. "Ah, begitu ya. Aku baru jadi seorang ayah jadi tidak begitu paham dengan hal-hal seperti itu"

Sehun balas tersenyum. "Anda bisa membawa bayi anda pada ibunya"

"Ahh...hahaha iya.." Namja itu celingak-celinguk. 'Kau dimana, soo-ya' batinnya.

"Ibunya sedang bekerja" Park Chanyeol si namja jangkung berdusta.

"Kau bisa-"

"Dan aku tidak bawa susunya"

Sehun langung menepuk pelan keningnya.

"Jadi yang kau bawa apa?"

"Tidak ada" menjawab dengan ekpresi seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Astaga, ayah macam apa dia ini? Sehun hendak memaki, tetapi melihat Kim Jongin yang berjalan ke arah mereka membuat sebuah ide muncul di otaknya.

Chanyeol berdehem pelan. Omo, di depannya ada Kim Jongin. Si sexy yang sempat membuatnya horny beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Bayinya haus" ujar Jongin, dia jadi tidak tega.

"Bisakah kau bantu orang ini? Bayinya haus dan dia tidak bawa susu. Istrinya sedang bekerja. kau bisakan?" Sehun berbisik pelan.

Jongin menatap Sehun penuh tanya.

"Menyusui baby ini. Kasihan kan kalau dia menangis seperti itu"

"Hah?"

Jongin melirik bayi itu. Tangisannya tidak mereda. Wajah mungilnya memerah dengan peluh yang bercampur airmata.

Ia menarik napas pelan. lalu memberikan Baby Lu pada Oh Sehun.

"Tuan, istriku bisa mengatasinya" kata Sehun.

"Benarkah? Wah, anda baik sekali"

Sehun celingak-celinguk dan menemukan tempat yang cocok untuk Jongin yang hendak menyusui bayi manis itu.

...

Cpks..

Cpks..

cpks..

"Kau pasti lelah sekali ya?" Jongin mengelus lembut pipi gembil baby Min.

Tubuhnya tidak lebih besar dari Baby Lu. Jadi Jongin tidak merasakan pegal yang kerap kali ia rasakan ketika menimang Baby Lu yang tertidur sambil menyusu.

Sementara baby Lu memasang wajah jutek yang menggemaskan. Dia iri saat melihat mamanya menyusui bayi lain selain dirinya.

Tapi sang papa tidak tahu hal itu. Namja tampan itu malah asyik mengobrol dengan papanya baby Min. Mengabaikan baby Lu yang terus meronta.

"Bayi anda sepertinya cemburu, Sehun-ssi"

Sehun melirik ke arah Baby Lu. Benar juga. Ekpresinya datar sekali, dan entah kenapa terlihat menjengkelkan seperti wajah Sehun saat masih batita.

"Dia memang seperti itu. Tapi nanti juga biasa lagi"

'Susuku' batin Luhan, nelangsa.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menjadi penghalang untuk missiku" Krystal berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman tangan Kyungsoo di lehernya.

Dua yeoja yang sedang berkelahi? Tepat! Mereka bahkan tidak peduli dengan keadaan lingkungan mereka yang porak poranda.

"Aku pun juga. Dasar yeoja tidak tahu diri"

"Kau yeoja jadi-jadian! Yeoja berbatang, menjijikan"

Kyungsoo tersenyum remeh. "Lalu apa itu masalah untuk dirimu? Heuh, demons menjijikan"

Jung Krystal mendorong Kyungsoo. Dan hendak menyerang penyihir itu dengan laser mematikan miliknya.

Tapi dengan cepat Kyungsoo menggerakan kedua tangannya hingga tanah yang tak berada jauh darinya membentuk sebuah tameng.

"Hahaha..Hanya segitu saja. Rasakan ini!" seru Kyungsoo.

Krystal berteriak ketika bebatuan berterbangan ke arahnya. Dengan sigap ia melompat ke atas dahan pohon.

"Kyungsoo"

Tahu jika ia tidak akan menang. Yeoja itu pun segera pergi. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo dengan kerusakan parah yang mereka buat.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Chanyeol, ia menggendong baby Min yang tengah terlelap.

"Jung Krystal diutus kemari oleh raja demons"

"Apa?" Chanyeol terkejut, matanya membulat sempurna. "Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Chanyeol, seraya meneliti wajah Kyungsoo.

"Hanya sedikit luka karena lasernya"

Chanyeol bergidik ngeri ketika melihat tangan Kyungsoo berdarah.

.

.

.

.

"Bayi penyihir?"

Sehun mengangguk pelan.

Kim Jongin tampak tidak mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja Sehun ceritakan padanya.

"Aku tidak mengerti"

Namja Oh itu menunjukan sebuah buku bercover kulit. dan berkata, "Intinya Baby Lu bukan manusia biasa"

Apa yang harus Jongin lakukan? Percaya? Ini terdengar seperti. Hey, namaku Edward aku seorang vampire, dan aku menyukaimu. Well, terlalu mengada-ada!

"Kau ingat apa yang terjadi pada dadamu?"

Jongin mengangguk.

"Moonkyu bilang sebelum ia menemukan dirinya tertidur di gudang. Ia bertemu dengan seorang gadis cantik"

"Lalu?"

"Lalu apa yang terjadi adalah zonk. dia tak ingat apapun meski banyak siswa yang mengatakan di hari yang sama ia memberimu sekotak susu"

Susu kotak?

Aha..Jongin ingat! Itu adalah susu kotak rasa strawberry. rasanya enak, dan setelah itu dadanya memang terasa gatal. Tapi itu susu apa?

"Ku rasa susu itu penyebab kau jadi ibu menyusui, Jong" ujar Sehun.

Jongin yang duduk di sebelahnya hanya diam, berpikir sambil menerka-nerka. pertama kehadiran baby Lu, lalu kedua dadanya yang mengeluarkan asi. Lalu siapa dalang dari semua ini?

Pasti ada sosok dibalik semua kejadian ini. Dan Jongin yakin sosok itu selalu mengintai mereka.

"Apa setelah ini aku juga akan mengandung?"

"Hah?"

Oh Sehun menoleh. menatap Jongin dengan tatapan bingung. Ia meneguk ludah kasar. Wajah Jongin imut sekaliT.T

"Kalau aku bisa mengeluarkan asi tanpa harus punya bayi. berarti aku bisa hamil tanpa berhubungan badan. aigoo, bagaimana ini..Aduh, Sehun! Bagaimana kalau aku nanti hamil"

"Oo..oi"

Jongin menggerakan tangan Sehun. Seolah meminta namja itu bertanggung jawab padanya.

"Aduhh..Aku takut kalau anakku nanti tidak punya ay-"

"Sst"

Sehun meletakan jari telunjuknya di bibir Jongin. Mengatakan jika Jongin tak perlu khawatir. Apapun yang terjadi pada Jongin maka Sehun akan bertanggung jawab. Menjadi ayah dari anak-anak Jongin pun pasti Sehun rela kok Jong~~

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol bercerita tentang Jongin yang menyusui baby Min saat Kyungsoo yang bertugas membawa susu formula bayi mereka malah menyempatkan diri untuk bertarung dengan Jung Krystal.

"Dia baik sekali ya, Soo"

Kyungsoo hanya fokus dengan cup ramen yang ia seduh.

"Aku juga sempat mengintip dadanya tadi. Ku rasa ada banyak asi di sana"

Plak..

"Aduuhh"

Chanyeol kesal karena Kyungsoo memukul kepalanya dengan sumpit. Tapi penyihir hermafrodit itu hanya memasang tampang watadosnya.

"Dasar mesum! Pantas saja Kim Jongdae suka telat menghadiri rapat sesama The blades. Kau pasti bercinta dengannya semalaman" tuduh Kyungsoo.

(The blades, laskar penyihir-penyihir muda yang bertugas untuk melindungi dunia moores dari kejahatan-kejahatan yang datang dari bangsa lain)

"Hey, Aku sudah putus dengannya" Sahut Chanyeol. Wajahnya merona saat mendengar nama mantan kekasihnya itu diucapkan.

"Ya, yeoja itu lebih memilih Zitao dibandingkan dirimu"

"Hey..Aku tidak-"

"Oekk..Oekkk"

Kyungsoo segera meletakan cup ramennya dan berjalan ke arah kamar. Baby Min menangis, sepertinya ia lapar.

...

Baby Min melepaskan bibirnya dari botol susu. Kemudian kembali menangis, tidak mau menghabiskan susu formulanya.

Bayi yang katanya baru berusia 8 bulan itu menggeleng. Tidak mau meskipun Kyungsoo menyodorkan biskuit bayi untuknya.

"Kau kenapa, Minnie? Apa kau tidak lelah menangis terus?"

"Hiks..Hiks.."

Baby Min mengemut dada Kyungsoo dari luar piyamanya. Membuat penyihir hemafrodit itu memandang horror. well, sepertinya dia tahu apa yang diinginkan Baby Min.

"Ku rasa kau perlu ini, Soo" Chanyeol baru saja tiba di kamar dengan sekotak susu di tangannya.

"Kau gila?"

Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Ayolah, Soo. demi baby Lu, demi bangsa moores"

Kyungsoo menidurkan baby Min begitu saja, mengabaikan bayi itu menangis.

"Kalau begitu kau saja!"

"Hey!"

Chanyeol segera menimang tubuh mungil baby Min. Mencoba meminumkan air putih untuk bayi mungil itu. Sehingga tangisnya sedikit reda.

.

.

"Baby Lu, siapapun dirimu aku adalah mamamu. dan aku akan selalu menyayangi dirimu" Ucap Jongin, seraya mengusap lembut rambut hitam baby lu.

Bayi mungil itu tertidur sambil menyusu di dadanya.

Oh Sehun sedang berkutat dengan Pr-Pr nya di ruang tamu. Mereka bahkan sempat dikira married by accident diusia yang masih sangat belia. Walau kenyataannya mereka tak pernah punya hubungan apa-apa selain classmates.

"Karena dirimu juga aku bisa selalu bersama Oh Sehun. Aku tidak memanfaatkan keadaan, ya. Tapi aku sangat menyayangi dirimu, papamu juga. Aku sangat sayang sekali padanya" Jongin mencubit pelan hidung bangir bayi itu.

Baby Lu membuka kedua matanya. Menatap ibu asuhnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diterjemahkan oleh namja manis itu.

"Tapi" Masih ada tapi rupanya.

"Papamu adalah orang yang playboy. Jika kedua orangtuamu mengambilmu kembali. Maka kami akan berpisah, dan dia bisa bersenang-senang kembali dengan pacarnya. Aku pasti terlupakan"

'Kasihan, mama' pikir Baby Lu. Ia berhenti menyusu, dan mencoba menggapai pipi gembil mama asuhnya.

"Haha..Aku tidak apa-apa, Lulu" ucap Jongin. Meski nyatanya airmata terlanjur membasahi wajah manisnya.

"Ma~"

"Setidaknya aku punya kau, nak" ucap Jongin tulus.

...

Pukul 12 malam...

Diam-diam Kyungsoo melangkahkan kedua kakinya ke arah dapur. Membuka kulkas dan mengambil sekotak susu.

Ia nampak ragu. Akan tetapi ingatan dimana Kim Jongin terlihat begitu menyayangi Baby Lu membuat hatinya terenyuh.

Namja itu saja mau menjadi ibu susunya Baby Lu. Yang jelas sekali tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan bayi itu.

Lalu mengapa Kyungsoo tidak? Saat ia terlelap ia bermimpi melihat Baby Min tersenyum padanya dan memanggilnya mama.

Sesuatu mengalir begitu saja merasuki relung jiwanya. Ada sesuatu yang tak terlihat membuatnya merasa jika ia harus menyayangi Baby Min dengan ketulusan seperti Kim Jongin yang menyayangi Baby Lu.

"Hanya demi baby Min" ucapnya, seraya meneguk susu tersebut.

Diam-diam Chanyeol melihat itu dari balik dinding. Ia tersenyum senang melihatnya. Kyungsoo mau mengubah sifat egoisnya itu hanya karena seorang bayi manusia, mengingat betapa sangat ia membenci kaum manusia meski kenyataannya ayahnya adalah manusia.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sejak kehadiran bayi itu, Sehun jadi anak baik dan nilainya pun berubah drastis dari apa yang kami targetkan" kata kepala sekolah, nyonya Lee.

Yesung tersenyum senang melihat perubahan putranya. Ah, tahun depan putranya sudah bisa lulus dari Sekolah Menengah dan menjadi seorang mahasiswa.

"Kau dengar itu? Aku sama sekali tak percaya" Yesung berbisik.

"Kim Jongin dan baby Lu seperti semangat untuknya" sahut Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana?"

Sehun mencoba memperbaiki posisi Baby Lu yang ia gendong dengan baby cariernya.

"Apanya yang bagaimana?" Sehun menyahut.

Namjoon berpikir, mencoba mencari kata yang pas untuk ia katakan.

"Menurutmu apa baby Lu punya kekuatan?"Giliran Moonkyu yang bertanya.

Namja itu meneliti baby Lu dengan seksama. Baby Lu menyemburkan susu 'perahan' mamanya ke wajah Moonkyu.

"Aihh..Bayi nakal"

Namjoon tertawa terbahak-bahak melihatnya.

"Jangan disembur, Lu! Itu stok terakhir. Mamamu sedang sibuk di ruang dance"

Baby Lu memasang tampang bersalah. "Paa~" ucapnya, lirih. Maksudnya ia minta maaf pada papanya karena kelakuan nakalnya itu.

"Sepertinya dia tahu apa yang kita bicarakan" Celoteh Namjoon.

Moonkyu mengangguk setuju. "Lagipula dia tak mungkin kan melakukan hal itu karena tingkah bayinya" timpal Moonkyu. Ia mencicipi bekas susu di tangannya pelan-pelan. "By the way ini susu merk apa? Rasanya enak sekali"

Oh Sehun melotot kesal. Satu sendok dan botol susu bayi melayang ke arah kepala Moonkyu. Siapa pelakunya? Tentu duo ayah anak itulah yang melakukannya.

Wajah keduanya terlihat sangar. Yang satu masih bisa dibilang menggemaskan sih. Mereka sepertinya tidak rela jika ada orang lain yang mencicipi susu dada mama Jongin. Huehehe..Apalagi Sehun. dia saja sama sekali belum pernah mencicipinya.

.

.

.

.

"Jongin"

Kim Jongin menoleh.

Wonshik berlari pelan dengan sebuah undangan di tangannya.

"Ini untukmu"

"Eh? Undangan party?"

"Yup" Namja itu mengangguk. "Party di rumahku"

Ingin hati sih ikut. tapi apalah daya? Jika Jongin ikut, pasti Sehun kewalahan mengasuh baby Lu. Apalagi ia sudah merasakan jika dadanya agak tegang. Pasti asinya sudah tertampung banyak di sana.

"Aduh...Maaf ya, Wonshik" ucap Jongin. "Aku sibuk sekali besok lusa"

Kim Wonshik tampak berpikir. Ia hendak berkata, tapi suara berat memanggil Jongin disertai seruan menggemaskan seorang bayi.

"Aku duluan ya, bye"

Lambaian tangan Jongin menandakan jika Jongin meninggalkan dirinya untuk yang kesekian kali.

"Heuh, lagi-lagi diabaikan" ucapnya.

Heuh..sedih deh...

.

.

.

.

Krystal mengeratkan kepalan tangannya ketika melihat namja jangkung itu menggandeng seorang yeoja muda berwajah kebarat-baratan.

Ekprrsinya terlihat tak jauh berbeda dari ekpresi Kyungsoo saat melihat namja itu dengan yeoja lain.

Ibunya saja tidak cukupkah bagi namja itu? Atau memang kelakuan manusia itu bejat? Tetapi mengapa Kim Jongin tidak? Bahkan saat pertama kali melihat namja itu mengasuh pangeran kecil bangsa Moores, Krystal tahu jika Jongin punya banyak sisi positif untuk menjadi seorang ibu.

Para Demons selalu percaya dengan ucapan orang-orang tua seperti: Jika bayi demons diasuh oleh seorang ibu yang berhati polos dan memiliki jiwa yang tangguh, baik hati, dan menyayangi dengan penuh ketulusan nicaya bayi itu akan tumbuh menjadi seorang demons yang kuat.

Sayangnya tidak ada satupun bangsa demons yang seperti itu. Bahkan beberapa demons yeoja pun memilih untuk tidak menikah dan tidak mau punya anak hanya demi kesenangan semata.

Brukk..

Krystal terjatuh dan mendapati seorang namja yang tak sengaja menabrak tubuhnya.

"Ah, maafkan aku, nona" ucap namja itu. seraya membantu Krystal untuk bangun dari posisi jatuhnya.

"T..Tidak apa-apa. Aku melamun tadi"

Beberapa pasang mata pengunjung mall itu menatap heran ke arah mereka. Seorang gadis dengan pakaian ketat berbahan latex hitam memang terkesan aneh kalau berjalan di mall-mall. Apalagi mantel hitam yang malah membuat orang mengira Krystal adalah seorang detektif. Kan, kenapa jadi aneh begini-.-

.

.

"Wah, ternyata puting ibu menyusui lucu juga ya" Komentar Chanyeol, seraya menarik dua puting itu dengan gemas.

"Aish, sakit bodoh! Jangan ditarik seperti itu!" Kyungsoo memekik kesal.

Kyungsoo sengaja hanya memakai celana pendek saja. Sehingga memperlihatkan dadanya yang menggembung seukuran cup B.

"Eh, rasanya enak" Oceh Chanyeol seraya menjilat tangannya yang terkena setetes susu. "Aku mau coba!"

Ia buru-buru menyilangkan kedua tangan di dada. "Tidak!" Seru Kyungsoo. "Ini punya baby Min"

"Ma~"

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah baby Min yang tengah duduk di kursi bayinya. Bayi mungil itu mengerucutkan bibirnya yang belepotan biskuit bayi sambil merentangkan kedua tangan, berharap mama mau menggendongnya.

"Uwoo, my baby" ucapnya. Kyungsoo mengangkat tubuh mungil itu.

Ia mulai memposisikan tubuh bayi mungil itu dipangkuannya agar ia nyaman saat menyusu di sana. Btw,ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya menyusui.

Park Chanyeol dengan tampang idiotnya terus memperhatikan adegan dimana Kyungsoo menyusui bayi mereka. Ini benar-benar menyusui, karena dada Kyungsoo benar-benar mengeluarkan susu.

"Wah..Kau lucu sekali kalau sedang menyusu, baby"

.

.

.

*Meanwhile Hunkai*

"Kenapa masih menggembung?"

Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya. Dia sendiri juga bingung melihat dada Jongin yang masih menggembung meskipun Oh Sehun sudah membantunya memompa asi.

"Ini aneh..Tidak seperti biasanya"

"Rasanya pegal, Hun" Jongin yang duduk di samping Sehun meremas pelan dadanya.

"Kita tidak mungkin membangunkan baby Lu"

Jongin menarik napas sepelan mungkin. Tiba-tiba dia punya ide, sedikit gila dan Liar?

"Kau"

"Hah?"

Namja Oh itu terkejut bukan main. Ekpresinya horror bercampur mupeng-mupeng horny.

"Kau..Iya kau yang membantuku, Sehunie"

"Tidak apa-apa nih?" Tanya Sehun, perlahan.

Jongin mengangguk pelan.

Ia berbaring di atas sofa dengan keadaan telanjang dada.

Diam-diam sehun menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Aigoo, rezeki memang tidak kemana.

...

Dengan pasti ia mengukung tubuh Jongin. Menatap lembut ke dalam mata Kim Jongin, dan membuat namja berparas imut itu merona malu.

Ia merunduk di depan dada kanan Jongin.

"Eungh" Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya saat Oh Sehun mulai menjilat nipplenya.

Glup..

Glup..

Glup..

Sehun mengulum nipple Jongin dan meminum asi itu dengan rakus. Sesekali ia menggigit gemas nipple mencuat itu dan menimbulkan rasa geli yang menggoda untuk sang empunya.

...

"Enaknya" kata Sehun.

Terdengar sendawa dari mulutnya.

Jongin semakin merona saat melihat Sehun yang puas dengan asi dari dadanya.

"Satu lagi" gumam Sehun.

Tak lama kemudian ia sudah melakukan treatment yang sama pada dada kiri Jongin.

Sementara dada yang satunya sudah mengempis meski putingnya masih mencuat.

Tapi kali ini Sehun sedikit menggoda puting Jongin sehingga namja manis itu tidak bisa menahan desahannya lagi.

Eh, dasar Oh Sehun. Dikasih kesempatan malah ajimumpung.

Tapi..Tapi..Kalau bisa sering-sering saja dada Jongin membengkak penuh asi. Kan kalau begini caranya dia bisa dapat jatah susu. Langsung dari tempatnya lagi..Aigoo, indahnya dunia~

...

Baby Lu membuka kedua matanya. Kemudian tersenyum di balik binky baby nya.

Seolah ia tahu apa yang terjadi dengan kedua orangtua jadi-jadiannya itu. Tangan mungilnya menghentak di atas boneka rusanya.

Dan seketika sayup-sayup terdengar suara.

"Mati lampu, Jong"

"Ah..Baby Lu"

"Cepat bangun, Jongin! Kasihan baby Lu"

"Kau dulu yang bangun, Hunie! Kau berat..Aduuh gelap sekali"

Brakk..

"Yah, susunya tumpah!"

"Aduh, Sehunah..itukan stok untuk baby Lu selama kita di sekolah"

Hehe..Mengerjai papanya yang hendak menyentuh mamanya dengan sedikit sihir tidak apa-apa kan ya?^^

.

.

tbc

.

.

.

A/n :

Heyy..kita bertemu lagi...Hihihi..Update cepat ya? Atau ini terlalu cepat? Hmm..hahaha..Ini hadiah buat kamu-kamu yg udah bersedia review hehe..Ada pertanyaan pertanyaan yg buat aku tertarik seperti. Kapan perangnya? atau apa Sehun dan Jongin bakalan tertarik ke dunia moores? Satu ya bey, Kayaknya sih belum ada niat perang-perangan. Terus apa Sehun bakalan pergi ke dunia moores itu kayaknya enggak. soalnya bakalan nambah konflik dan pasti akan ada byk chapter. tp kalo maunya gitu sih boleh boleh aja. tp jgn ada perang-perangan ya..ntar itu mah dilain ff aja. btw thx for review ya..Update kilat seperti biasa, review nya 20 dulu huehehe


	7. Neighborhood

Neighborhood

.

.

.

.

Ting..Tong...

Bel apartemen berbunyi. Jongin baru saja memandikan baby Lu. Sementara ia tengah memakaikan baju untuk bayi manis itu. Ia menyerukan nama Oh Sehun untuk segera membuka pintu dan menyuruh tamu itu masuk.

Cklek..

"Hallo"

Sehun membulatkan kedua matanya ketika melihat namja jangkung yang tempo hari bertemu dengan keluarga kecilnya itu, tengah berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya.

"Hallo" sahutnya.

"Wah..Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka jika kita bertetangga" kata namja itu.

"Sehun-ssi, kenalkan. Ini istriku, Kyungsoo namanya"

Keduanya bersalaman dengan senyum ramah yang terulas di wajah masing-masing.

"Siapa yang datang, Hun?"

Jongin tiba sambil menggendong baby Lu.

"Oh, Chanyeol-ssi dan?"

"Aku Kyungsoo, mamanya Baby Min"

"Ohahaha..Salam kenal, aku Kim Jongin. Mari masuk!"

"Tidak usah, Jongin-ssi. Kami hendak pergi" Kyungsoo menolak halus. "Kami kemari ingin memberikan ini" Kyungsoo menyorongkan seloyang skotel ke arah Sehun.

"Aduh, repot-repot. Terimakasih ya, Kyungsoo-ssi" Ucap Jongin.

"Terimakasih, keluarga Park" Sehun ikut mengucapkan terimakasih. Ia pun mengungkapkan harapannya agar ke depan nanti mereka bisa menjadi tetangga yang baik dan saling membantu. Apalagi mereka sama-sama punya bayi. Semoga Baby Lu dan Baby Min bisa bermain bersama.

Tapi kalau dilihat dari ekpresi jutek Luhan saat melihat baby Min. Sepertinya itu mustahil terjadi. Hah, pasti bayi itu masih marah pada Baby Min gara-gara Baby Min menyusu di dada mama Jongin. Sepele sekali kan ya?

.

.

"Kau sudah memberikan ramuan untuk mengatur kekuatan baby Lu kan?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan. Kemarin ibunya tiba di apartemen mereka untuk mengantar ramuan pengatur kekuatan Baby Lu saat bayi itu menyusu.

Well, Setiap baby Lu menyusu di dada ibu kandungnya. Baekhyun sering merasa lemas karena tanpa disengaja Baby Lu bukan hanya menghisap susunya, tapi juga tenaganya. Itulah yang dikhawatirkan Baekhyun pada Kim Jongin yang selama ini mengasuh putranya.

"Pantas saja Kim Jongin sering terlihat pucat" gumam Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo yang tengah menyusui Baby Min menoleh. "Kau tampak perhatian sekali padanya" Kyungsoo berkomentar.

Ini aneh..Chanyeol memang bawel, tapi memperhatikan seseorang itu bagi Chanyeol hanya untuk yang ia sukai saja. Selebihnya ya tidak. Buktinya setelah ia putus dengan Kim Jongdae, Chanyeol sudah tidak lagi perhatian pada yeoja itu.

"Kau menyukainya ya?"

Namja Jangkung itu gelagapan. Wajahnya merona pertanda ia malu.

"Yeol"

"Hm?"

"Jongin tidak akan menyukaimu" celoteh Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa? Memangnya aku jelek ya?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Dia bukan tipe orang yang tega merusak rumah tangga orang lain"

"Rumah tangga?"

Ibu susu Baby Min itu tertawa. "Kau lupa bagaimana kita memperkenalkan diri?"

Park Chanyeol menepuk pelan keningnya. "Hoahaha..aku tahu. ah, aku tidak tahu akan sesulit ini"

"Kalau begitu kita kembalikan saja Baby Min ke panti asuhan" Kyungsoo berkata pelan. Ia menatap Baby Min yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Kok begitu sih, soo?"

Penyihir hermafrodit itu tersenyum. "Dengan begitu kita bisa merubah missi awal kita. Bukan berpura-pura menjadi suami istri. Tapi kakak beradik, dengan begitu kau bisa menjadi pacarnya Jongin. Oh, kau juga harus menyamar agar dia tidak menyadarimu"

Chanyeol berdehem pelan. Ia melirik baby Min. Ia ingin menyetujui usul Kyungsoo. Tapi entah kenapa ia tidak tega untuk mengembalikan Baby Min ke panti.

Baby Min menangis ketika menatap maniks bulat mamanya. Seolah ia tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan sang mama.

"Atau kalau tidak kau saja yang menyamar. Dan aku tetap jadi Kyungsoo mamanya Minseok"

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan. Tidak! Dia yang memulai semua ini. Maka dia tidak akan membiarkan Kyungsoo melaluinya seorang diri.

Namja berparas manis itu bangun dari posisi rebahnya. Dengan penuh kasih sayang ia menimang tubuh mungil baby Min dan menyenandungkan lullaby untuk bayi itu.

"Tapi Soo-"

"Ssst, aku tak mau membahasnya lagi, yeol. lakukan saja apa yang ingin kau lakukan" ujar Kyungsoo.

Berdiri dan melangkah meninggalkan Park Chanyeol seorang diri.

.

.

.

.

"Skotelnya enak ya" kata Sehun.

Jongin mengangguk membenarkan.

"Sehun suka skotel ya?"

Oh Sehun berhenti mengunyah. "Aku suka apa saja. apalagi kalau itu kau yang masak"

O.. ..ada yang merona di sini. Jongin berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya. Tapi Oh Sehun tahu apa yang terjadi. Dasar tukang modus!

"bubububu~"

Sedangkan baby Lu nampak memakan biskuit bayinya hingga kedua pipi bulatnya itu menggembung lucu.

"Baby, jangan banyak-banyak! Kau bisa muntah nanti" Kata sang papa.

Namun Baby Lu menggeleng. Tidak menggubris ucapan sang ayah.

'Dasar bayi ajaib' pikir Oh Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hallo, my dear" Lord Caius Menyapa permaisuri bangsa moores sambil memeluk erat pinggang ramping sang ratu.

"Eunghh"

Wu Baekhyun nyaris mendesah ketika Raja Demons itu menjilat tengkuknya.

Sang Ratu ingin memberontak. Tapi tidak bisa. tubuhnya seperti patung dan sulit sekali digerakan.

Tangan Raja Demons itu mulai menggerayangi perut dan pinggang rampingnya. Dan berkata, "Kau masih terlihat cantik meski sudah melahirkan"

"L..lord" Ucap sang Ratu Moores terbata-bata. "A..aku sudah menikah"

"Aku tahu..Aku tahu" Ucap Sang raja.

Raja Demons membalik tubuh sang Ratu dan merangkum wajah mantan penyandang marga Byun itu.

"Tapi aku masih sangat mencintaimu"

Baekhyun menggeleng. Dia sudah tidak merasakan perasaan itu lagi. Yang ia cintai saat ini hanya satu dan selamanya pun hanya Kris Wu yang akan ia cintai.

"T..Tidak..Ku mohon. L..lepaskan aku"

Sang Raja mendorong tubuh itu cepat ke dinding dan menahannya. "Dengarkan aku, Byun Baekhyun! Peperangan ini semata ku lakukan hanya untuk dirimu. Kau hanya harus pilih keluarga dan orang-orangmu atau menikah denganku"

Air mata menetes membasahi pipi Baekhyun. Ia tak kuasa dengan pilihan itu. Ia mencintai keluarganya serta Rakyatnya. Tapi ia pun juga tak mau menjadi seorang Ratu dari Raja para demons yang bengis itu.

Ia butuh Kris, tapi jika Kris datang ia hanya akan membuat namja itu kecewa dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini.

"Hanya kau yang aku inginkan, My queen" bisik Lord Caius.

.

.

.

Siang ini Jongin tidak fokus latihan. Maka latihan hari ini hanya berjalan 3 jam saja dan itu membuat beberapa juniornya menatap heran ke arahnya.

Ini tidak seperti biasanya. Ia memikirkan sesuatu mengenai mimpinya semalam. Mimpi yang terasa nyata dan membuat Jongin yakin jika itu bukan hanya sekedar mimpi.

"Hyung"

Ia menoleh dan mendapati Jimin berjalan ke arahnya.

"Hey, Jimin"

Jimin mendudukan bokongnya di samping Jongin.

"Apa yang terjadi? Hyung tampak aneh hari ini"

Yang lebih tua menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dan mulai menceritakan hal-hal aneh yang terjadi padanya akhir-akhir ini.

Mulai dari kehadiran baby Lu, dadanya yang mengeluarkan asi, dan mimpinya tentang sebuah dunia bernama Moores dan seorang namja cantik yang meminta tolong padanya untuk menjaga baby lu dengan baik.

"Sulit sekali dimengerti ya, hyung" Jimin bergumam.

Baru saja Jongin ingin menyahut. Tapi suara Jungkook mengintrupsi dan memberitahukan padanya jika Sehun dikeroyok oleh beberapa orang remaja sekolah lain yang dendam padanya.

.

.

"Pa~"

Baby Lu berada di gendongan ala piggy back dengan baby Carier yang selalu digunakan kedua orangtua asuhnya saat menggendong tubuh mungilnya itu.

"Jangan khawatir, Baby! Papamu tidak akan kalah dari orang-orang pengecut ini"

Tawa kelima orang itu pecah saat mendengar Sehun berbicara dengan seorang bayi.

"Jadi ini siswa terkuat di sekolah elit ini? Halah, rasanya aku ingin tertawa"

"Kita habisi saja, bos"

Baby Lu menepuk pelan bahu sang ayah.

Sehun membulatkan kedua matanya ketika merasakan sesuatu yang merasuki tubuhnya. seperti kekuatan yang besar dan membuat tubuhnya bersemangat untuk menghajar orang-orang tak berguna itu.

Brak..

Brukk..

pukul..

tendang..

brak..

brukk..

Bergerak begitu cepat, menghajar dengan pasti. Tak ada yang ingat kapan Oh Sehun bergerak. Gerakannya yang cepat seperti angin. Tahu-tahu Sehun sudah berdiri saja di hadapan mereka dan melayangkan tinjuan yang membuat mereka meringis kesakitan.

"Hihihi..Paaa..hihhih" Baby Lu tertawa sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Apa kau senang, baby?"

"Hihihi..paa~"

"Kau harus jadi namja yang kuat! Tidak boleh lemah seperti mereka. Kau mengerti?"

Baby Lu mengangguk lucu.

Sehun menepuk pelan tangannya, pertanda dia sudah selesai menghajar preman-preman sekolah menjengkelkan itu.

.

.

"Jongin"

Wonshik berseru.

"Wonshik?"

Namja itu tersenyum. Si ketua kedisiplinan itu memang naksir Kim Jongin sejak kelas 1 SMA. Tapi Jongin nya saja yang kurang peka.

"Buru-buru sekali. Mau kemana?"

"Sehun dikeroyok anak sekolah lain. Aku harus-"

"Biarkan saja dia mati dihajar orang-orang itu!" Wonshik berseru, ia menahan lengan Jongin.

Tatapannya tak suka ketika namja manis itu lebih memilih Sehun dibandingkan dirinya.

"Apa?" Jongin menatap jengkel namja di depannya itu.

"Kau bicara apa?"

Nah loh..Kok Jongin jadi sensi begini ya?

"Aku tidak suka dengan namja barbar seperti dia"

"Kim Wonshik" Jongin sebut nama itu dengan nada dingin.

Glup..

"Kau membenci orang yang tidak pernah ingin tahu tentang dirimu. Lucu sekali"

Apa maksudnya?

"Mengapa kau selalu membela Oh Sehun. Apa kau menyukai berandal itu?"

"BERHENTI MEMANGGILNYA BERANDAL!" Jongin berseru. "Aku menyukainya. Kenapa? Apa itu masalah? Apa aku tak boleh menyukai Oh Sehun? Berhentilah bersikap seolah tahu tentang aku, Wonshik. Aku tak suka"

Namja itu melenggang pergi. Meninggalkan Kim Wonshik yang mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat. Oh Sehun keparat, Wonshik benci sekali padanya.

...

"Sehun"

Beberapa orang yang tengah duduk-duduk menoleh.

Begitu pun dengan Sehun yang tengah menyelimuti tubuh mungil baby Lu dengan blazer miliknya.

Jongin berjalan ke arah namja yang akrap disapa Pucat itu. Tak ada yang menyangka jika Jongin akan melayangkan satu tamparan dan memarahi Oh Sehun.

Teman-teman tongkrongan Sehun dibuat speechless melihat pertengkaran suami istri gadungan di hadapan mereka saat ini.

"Kau membuatku cemas, Sehunie..Hiks"

Jongin berhenti memukuli dada Sehun dan menangis.

Mengabaikan tatapan bingung teman-teman Sehun yang semakin tidak mengerti dengan ulah Jongin. Marah-marah kemudian menangis tak jelas seperti itu.

Sehun pun membawa Jongin ke dalam pelukannya. "Jangan khawatir, ya" hibur Sehun. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Baby Lu pun juga"

Jongin menjauhkan tubuhnya sedikit. Menatap namja tampan itu dengan tatapan cemas.

"See? Baby Lu hanya kelelahan saja dan tertidur" kata Sehun.

Dengan lembut ia hapus airmata di pipi gembil Jongin.

Kim Jongin tertawa kecil. Membuat Oh Sehun gemas mencubit kedua pipinya. aigoo, ibu putranya ini manis sekali.

.

.

"Sehun jadi dewasa sekali" Ujar Namjoon.

Song Mino yang tengah memakan keripik kentangnya mengangguk setuju.

Keempat namja itu melihat ke arah Sehun dan Jongin yang pamit untuk segera pulang.

"Aku tidak menyangka dia bisa jadi ayah yang baik diusia muda" kata Moonkyu

"Ya, aku juga" sahut Daehyun. "Apalagi dia berhasil mendapatkan Kim Jongin. astaga, apa aku harus jadi si biang onar ya supaya bisa dapat pacar seperti Jongin"

"Hah, semoga saja dengan begitu Sehun bisa berubah jadi anak yang baik" ucap Namjoon, mengharapkan yang terbaik untuk teman karibnya itu.

"Tapi sulit dipercaya ya. Sehun bisa menang dari komplotan-komplotan itu" Celoteh Daehyun.

Namjoon menoleh ke arahnya, begitu pun dengan Moonkyu.

"Apa jangan-jangan"

"Jangan-jangan apa?" Tanya Mino, kepo.

Daehyun melirik kedua sahabatnya yang menggeleng. Seolah meminta dirinya untuk tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang menjadi rahasia Oh Sehun.

"Jangan-jangan Sehun itu Saitama lagi. hahaha..lucu sekali ya kalau membayangkan Sehun botak" Daehyun berkata, garing sekali.

.

.

.

Kris terbangun ketika mendengar suara isakan di balkon kamarnya.

Sebagai seorang ksatria pendengarannya cukup terlatih untuk mendengar suara pelan sekalipun.

Ia melangkah pelan, dan mendapati ratunya tengah duduk sambil memeluk kedua kakinya yang ditekuk dan menangis seorang diri.

"Sayang"

Wu Baekhyun terkejut mendengar suara berat suaminya yang menyapanya.

Kris mendudukan dirinya di samping sang istri. Dan bertanya mengapa Baekhyun menangis seorang diri.

Tetapi namja cantik itu tak mau berbicara. Melainkan hanya memeluk suaminya dan menyembunyikan wajah sembabnya di dada bidang itu.

"Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "T..Tidak ada" sahutnya. "A...aku hanya merindukan Lulu"

Raja para moores itu mengulum senyum. "Apa kau ingin mengunjunginya?"

"A..apa boleh?"

"Biar Taemin noona yang membantumu" ujar Kris.

"A..aku"

"Sayang" Dengan lembut Kris merangkum wajah Baekhyun. "Aku mengerti. Kau ibunya, wajar saja jika kau merindukan Luhan"

.

.

.

.

Menghadapi Kyungsoo yang mengomel? Sudah biasa!

Tapi kali ini Chanyeol harus menghadapi Kyungsoo yang jadi pendiam paska pembicaraan mereka mengenai perasaan Chanyeol terhadap Kim Jongin.

Setiap kali ingin menggendong Baby Min. Pasti Kyungsoo langsung mendahuluinya. Seolah tidak membiarkan Chanyeol menyentuh bayi mungil itu seujung kuku pun.

Kyungsoo cerewet? Ya! Sayangnya Kyungsoo bukan seorang pemarah.

Tapi sekarang apa yang terjadi? Sudah 2 hari ini tak ada perdebatan tidak penting diantara mereka. Dan itu cukup membuat Chanyeol merasa jenuh.

"Hey"

"Hm"

Namja hermafrodit itu terlalu sibuk mengganti popok bayi mungilnya tanpa mempedulikan sosok jangkung yang sedang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Biar aku saja"

"Tidak usah"

Kenapa? Biasanya Kyungsoo akan memaksa Chanyeol untuk menggantikan popok baby Min. Alasannya Chanyeol harus belajar untuk menjadi ayah yang baik.

"Soo"

Kyungsoo mengangkat tubuh baby Min dan mengecup kecil pipi bulat itu. Baby Min berceloteh, kedua tangannya berusaha menggapai wajah sang mama.

Tanpa disuruh Chanyeol segera meletakan pakaian kotor baby Min ke dalam ember yang biasa digunakan Kyungsoo untuk mencuci pakaian bayi itu.

"Ku rasa ada yang harus kita bicarakan" Kata Chanyeol.

"Main di sini dulu ya, baby" Satu kecupan ia berikan di kening sang bayi seraya meletakannya di atas kursi bayinya.

...

"Apa?"

Menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan datar.

Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan Chanyeol kecuali balas menatap maniks bulat Kyungsoo. Sambil menerka-nerka apa yang terjadi pada namja bertubuh mungil itu.

"Kau marah padaku ya?" Tanya Chanyeol. Langsung ke inti dan tidak mau bertele-tele.

Mungkin Kyungsoo marah, pikir Chanyeol. Tapi marah karena apa?

"Tidak" sahutnya.

"Kau jadi pendiam belakangan ini. Ada apa?"

Jadi?

"Aku hanya ingin fokus menjalankan missiku dan merawat baby Min"

"Merawat baby Min?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan. "Kau tak akan percaya. Aku sangat menyayanginya, yeol" Kata Kyungsoo, diselingi tawa.

Tawa yang membuat hati Chanyeol bergemuruh hebat.

"Setidaknya aku harus bertanggung jawab telah melibatkan baby Min dalam tugas ini"

Ini berat! Sangat berat, dan tidak semudah yang diperkirakan oleh dua orang itu.

Chanyeol berdehem pelan. "Aku hanya ingin mengatakan jika kau lupa memberikan baby Min vitamin" ujarnya. Salah tingkah dengan apa yang Kyungsoo katakan.

.

.

.

.

"Kekuatan?" Jongin menatap Sehun seolah takjub atau malah tidak percaya dengan ucapan namja itu.

Sehun masih menceritakan kisah diluar nalarnya mengenai kekuatan asing yang ia rasakan saat adu jotos dengan para preman itu. Hal aneh dan mustahil di terima akal sehat. Namun bukan berarti Jongin menganggap Sehun mengada-ada.

Baby Lu mengoceh lucu. Membuat sang 'ibu' mengecup puncak kepalanya. "Baby Lu, apa yang kau lakukan pada papamu, hm?" tanya Jongin.

Mengundang tawa Sehun yang tak kuasa menahan gemas ketika melihat keduanya. Bahkan mereka juga tidak tahu status apa yang cocok untuk menamai hubungan mereka saat ini.

"Tapi berkat kau, aku selamat" Sehun berkata, seraya mencubit pelan pipi bayi imut itu.

"Pa..ma, mi~" Baby Lu menguap. Tangan mungil itu menggosok mata kanannya yang berair. Baby Lu ngantuk rupannya.

Jongin nyaris saja lupa untuk memberi bayi itu asupan favoritnya sebelum tidur.

"Apa kau sudah mengerjakan tugas dari Mrs Violet?"

"Sudah" Sehun mengangguk pelan.

Jongin beranjak dari duduknya, hendak melenggang pergi ke kamar. "Aku ngantuk. Sepertinya baby lu pun juga"

"Ya, ku rasa aku juga. Selamat malam" ucap Sehun.

Jongin berhenti melangkah saat ia teringat sesuatu. "Kau yakin mau tidur di sofa?"

Pertanyaan yang sama seperti saat pertama kali mereka pindah kemari.

"Ya..Kenapa memangnya?"

"Kau bisa sakit. Ku rasa ranjang Taeyeon noona terlalu besar dan..hmm dan..aku rasa.."

Sehun mengulum senyuman ketika melihat Jongin malu-malu seperti itu. "Baiklah" Ia berdiri dan meletakan remot tv setelan menekan tombol off.

"Aku disebelah kanan, mencegah baby Lu jatuh"

.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

.

Omake

Jung Krystal berhenti melangkah di depan seorang siswa sekolah menengah atas engan senyum menawan yang ia dapatkan dari sang ibu.

"Kim Wonshik" bibir bergincu merah itu menyebutkan sebuah nama.

"Anda siapa? Mengapa anda tahu namaku?" Tanya namja bernama Wonshik itu.

Gadis dari bangsa demons itu terkekeh pelan. "Kau tak perlu tahu siapa aku" ujarnya.

Wonshik menyipitkan kedua matanya. Ia harus segera pulang ke rumah karena ibunya yang tiran itu mulai mengkhawatirkannya.

Tetapi seorang gadis cantik malah menghalangi jalannya dan berkata jika ia terlalu mengenali dirinya hingga Wonshik terpilih menjadi partner dalam menyelesaikan missinya.

"Aku tidak mengenalmu. Maaf, aku harus segera pergi" kata Wonshik. Ia hendak melangkah. Namun sulur-sulur mulai mengikat kedua kakinya dan membuat penyandang siswa terbaik di sekolah itu terjatuh.

Krystal tertawa dan berkata jika tak ada seorang pun yang bisa melepaskan sulur-sulur itu selain dirinya.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Aku? Sesuatu yang tak pernah ingin kau dengar"

Wonshik bergidik ngeri mendengarnya.

Yeoja cantik itu melangkah pasti dan berjongkok di hadapan Wonshik. "Aku tahu jika kau sangat menginginkan Kim Jongin"

"K..kau"

"Aku bisa membantumu mendapatkan dirinya dan menyingkirkan Oh Sehun"

Wonshik menutup matanya ketika jari-jari lentik Krystal menelusuri wajahnya.

"Asal kau membantuku mendapatkan baby Lu"

"Baby Lu?"

"Bayi yang selalu bersama Sehun akhir-akhir ini"

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

..

.

A/n : Halloo..I'm coming back. And i'm so happy to see what i've got. Mungkin buat sebagian org ataupun senior terlalu berlebihan ya. But, i cant keep it by myself anymore. Aku bener2 seneng bgt dengan respect kalian yang besar sekali. Why? Karena aku rasa ff ku tuh gak bgt ya. Bahasanya, penggunaan katanya, alurnya, it's all bout weird! WEIRDO! tapi apa? kalian memberikan respect yang aku sendiri gak nyangka akan seperti ini. Pertahankan ya? Support kalian bener2 membuat hatiku doki-doki~

A : siapa yg nabrak anjing laut Joy?

Me: Anjing laut? Krystal? Kok anjing laut sihT.T

A: Baby Min itu siapa?

Me: Dia itu anak yatim piatu yg diasuh sama mama Kyung and papa yeol.

A: Apa asinya Jongin itu eternal?

Me: Maybe..hehehe

A: Ini sampe brp chapter?

Me: Tidak tahu ya..

A: Joyie enaenanya kpn?

Me: kapan yaaa~~

A: Joyie..Kayaknya harus diganti rating deh.

Me: Bolehlah..bolehlah..haha..percuma juga sih ya. pasti ada readers di bawah umur yang bakalan tetep baca. Btw thx ya sarannya. Aku ganti kok, tenang aja.

A: Konflik nya berat gak Joy?

Me: Jangan berat2 lah yaa..Aku org yg cepet bosan soalnya.

A:Lanjut?

Me: Review harus di atas 20 ya, say^^


	8. Spiral

Spiral

.

.

.

"Kita hanya perlu tahu apa yang diinginkan orang tua Baby Lu mengirim putranya kemari" ujar Sehun.

Sementara Moonkyu hanya berdecak kagum dengan banyaknya tumpukan buku-buku tebal yang terjaga apik di ruang bawah tanah keluarga Namjoon.

"Di sini tertulis jika bangsa moores memiliki musuh abadi" kata Namjoon, ia mencoba membaca buku tebal itu dengan seksama.

"Bangsa demons?"

"Apa kalian pikir ini ada hubungannya dengan kehadiran baby Lu?" Tanya Daehyun. Ia mulai ikut fokus dengan informasi yang baru saja mereka temukan di sini.

"Ku rasa iya" sahut Namjoon.

"Di sini tertulis ada sebuah ramalan jika seorang pangeran moores akan membumihanguskan bangsa Demons" lanjutnya.

Apa pangeran yang dimaksud adalah baby Lu? Sehun mulai memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi ke depannya nanti. Apa nantinya ia akan terseret ke negeri penuh sihir itu? Tidak! Sehun sama sekali tidak berharap bertemu orang-orang yang bukan manusia. Bisa jadi mereka memiliki wajah menyeramkan seperti raksasa.

"Pangeran yang memiliki tanda lahir spiral di bagian tubuhnya" Ujar Namjoon.

"Spiral" Oh Sehun bergumam.

Namjoon mengangguk. dan bertanya apa sejauh ini Sehun menemukan tanda itu. Tapi Sehun menjawab tidak tahu. dan mungkin ia akan mengeceknya nanti.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu Jongin tengah mengajak Baby Lu berkumpul dengan teman-teman klub dance-nya. Bayi itu menjadi sasaran empuk para anggota dance yang gemas ingin mencubit pipi gembilnya.

"Jadi hyung benar-benar memilih Oh Sehun?" Junghan menatap tak percaya ketua klub mereka itu.

"M..memangnya kenapa?"

"Oh Sehun kan playboy" Junghan berkata lagi.

Lagipula Kim Jongin kan anak yang manis. Pintar pula, mana cocok kalau disandingkan dengan playboy berandal seperti Sehun. Iyasih Sehun tampan, tapi tetap saja mereka tidak menyangka kalau ternyata Jongin memilih Sehun dibandingkan ketua kedisiplinan mereka.

Baby Lu duduk di pangkuan Jongin dengan mainan baru yang diberikan Jimin padanya.

"Kalau cinta siapa yang bisa menolak" Jimin berkata, sok dewasa sekali dia.

"Iya sih" Junghan bergumam pelan.

"Omong-omong, apa kalian sudah dapat pencerahan dimana ortu baby lu berada?"

Jongin menggeleng pelan. Dan berkata jika kedua keluarga mereka sudah mengizinkan mereka berdua mengurus baby Lu. Kakeknya pun juga tidak melarang. Sebenarnya sih melarang, cuma saja Jongin merengek pada kakeknya sehingga kakek Kim mau tidak mau menuruti permintaan cucu semata wayangnya itu.

"Ma~"

"Ada apa, hm?" Tanya Jongin.

Sepertinya baby Lu mengantuk. Jimin dan Junghan menatap Jongin dengan tatapan kagum. Mereka nyaris saja tak percaya jika di hadapannya kini adalah siswa kelas tiga SMU.

.

.

.

.

"Ibu"

Kyungsoo terkejut saat mendapati ibunya dan Ratu Baekhyun datang ke dunia manusia tanpa sepengetahuannya.

Taemin terkekeh pelan saat mendapati putrinya-ekhem- sedang mengganti popok seorang bayi dengan amat sangat telaten.

"Oh, Kyungsoo-ku sudah dewasa sekarang~" kata Taemin. Yeoja cantik itu menoel pipi anaknya dan terus menggoda namja mungil itu.

"Ibu!" Sungut Kyungsoo.

"Apa ini cucuku? Aigoo, manisnya" puji Taemin. Ia menggendong tubuh mungil Baby Min dan memberinya satu kecupan di pipi.

"Dimana Chanyeol?"

"Dia sedang berbelanja. Mungkin sebentar lagi pulang" Ujar Kyungsoo, ia baru saja tiba dengan hidangan sambutan berupa dua cangkir teh dan camilan keripik kentang kesukaan Chanyeol.

Byun Baekhyun menatap baby Min sendu. Sepertinya ia sangat merindukan putranya yang menurut Kyungsoo tengah diasuh oleh Oh Sehun dan Kim Jongin.

"Bagaimana dengan Kim Jongin dan Oh Sehun?" Tanya Taemin, ia mendudukan tubuhnya sambil memangku tubuh mungil baby Min.

"Sejauh ini mereka selalu merawat pangeran Luhan dengan sangat baik"

"Syukurlah" gumam Baekhyun.

Taemin tersenyum dan berkata jika Baekhyun bisa mempercayakan putranya dengan dua manusia itu.

"Apa Paman ingin bertemu dengan pangeran Luhan?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Mendengarnya baik-baik saja aku senang. Tapi jika bisa aku juga ingin bertemu dengan putraku"

"Mungkin nanti. Aku akan membuat Jongin sibuk dan menitipkan baby Lu di sini"

"Terimakasih, Kyungsoo"

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara berat Chanyeol di ruang tengah. Baby Min berseru senang. Bayi itu sangat menggemaskan dan mengingatkan Taemin dengan masa kecil putra manisnya itu.

Andai ia bisa menerima kenyataan jika Kyungsoo mirip si brengsek itu. Kyungsoo pasti tidak akan terjebak di tubuh hermafroditnya itu.

"Pa~"

"Oh, ada yang mulia Ratu dan Putri Taemin" Ujar Chanyeol.

Namja tampan itu segera meletakan belanjaannya di atas pantry dan membungkuk hormat.

"Paa~" Baby Min merentangkan kedua tangannya, berharap ayahnya mau menggendongnya.

"Hay, Chan" sapa Taemin. "Bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang ayah?"

"Menyenangkan. Meskipun agak sulit tapi Kyungsoo bisa diandalkan di sini"

Taemin mengulum senyum tipis. ah, rasanya ia jadi teringat masa lalunya yang romantis bersama si brengsek itu

.

.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Sehun, tak sengaja melihat Jongin dan 'bayi' kecil mereka yang hendak bepergian.

"Menitipkan baby Lu di apartemen Kyung noona"

Sehun menautkan alisnya yang berwarna pualam itu. "Kenapa? memangnya kau mau kemana?"

"Kita besok ada ulangan Matematika kalau kau tak lupa"

Sehun menepuk pelan keningnya. Ya Tuhan, mengapa ia bisa lupa?

"Baiklah" Ia melangkah, mendekati keduanya. Memberikan satu kecupan di pipi baby Lu dan mengingatkan bayi itu supaya tidak nakal saat di titipkan pada tetangga mereka yang baik hati itu.

"Sudah bawa susunya kan?"

Jongin mengangguk pelan, seraya menunjukan Cooler bag-nya ke arah Sehun.

"Hati-hati ya" ucap Sehun, dengan lembut ia mengusap pipi berisi Jongin. Membuat namja itu menunduk malu.

"Oh, Jongin" Sehun berseru.

Kim Jongin berhenti melangkah.

"Apa?"

"Ada yang ketinggalan"

Sehun mendekat dan mengecup kecil ujung bibir Jongin. "Sudah..Selesai"

"Hah?"

Jadi kecupan Sehun yang ketinggalan? Hahaha..Wajah Jongin makin merona. Ada-ada saja namja tampan satu ini.

.

.

"Ya Tuhan"

Oh Sehun merebahkan tubuhnya di atas karpet bulu tebal. Gurat-gurat lelah tampak jelas di wajahnya.

Hal yang menjadi musuh utamanya adalah Matematika. Meskipun kenyataannya ia selalu membenci banyak mata pelajaran. Tetap saja hanya matematika yang paling ia benci.

Pokoknya semua hal tentang matematika pasti akan ia musuhi. Entah itu gurunya, waktu jam belajarnya, atau apapun lah itu. Pokoknya yang berbau matematika.

Sehun bahkan tidak tahu mengapa ia harus menghitung sesuatu yang bukan menjadi miliknya. Seperti menghitung banyaknya kesempatan kartu merah yang akan keluar contohnya. Tentu saja itu hanya contoh. Lagipupa siapa yang mau menghitung? Aku? Heuh...I hate math!

Kalau kesempatan kartu merah yang keluar saja bisa dihitung. kira-kira kesempatan Sehun untuk mendekati Jongin itu bisa dihitung tidak ya?

"Aku lelah sekali" gerutunya.

Jongin melirik Sehun dengan kacamata yang bertengger di hidung. "Dari tadi Sehun hanya mebaca buku. Kenapa bisa Lelah?"

Baca? Heuh..Dibaca saja juga tidak!

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus ku pelajari"

Benar..Benar...Lagipula sampai saat ini Sehun selalu menunggu, kapan kiranya rumus-rumus Pytagoras digunakan dalam hidupnya. Kira-kira rumus apa yang cocok untuk mendapatkan hatinya Jongin? Alamak...Tukang Modus satu ini.

"Jongin"

Namja manis itu kembali melirik Sehun. "Ada apa?"

"Kemarilah!"

"Heuh?"

Sehun menepuk sisi sebelahnya, seolah meminta namja manis itu untuk merebahkan tubuhnya di sana.

Jongin menolak? Tentu saja tidak! Dia juga sebenarnya jenuh belajar terus. Lagipula dia sudah pintar. Untuk apa belajar lagi? Kalau nantinya dia akan dijodohkan oleh salah satu rekan kerja kakeknya begitu lulus kuliah nanti. Sssttt, omong-omong ini hanya niatnya saja lho ya..Jangan baper jangan baper!

"Pipimu halus sekali" puji Sehun. cih, modus kali!

Jongin yang merebah disebelahnya hanya menatap Sehun dengan tatapan imut.

"Aku kan selalu mencuci wajahku dengan sabun wajah" sahutnya.

Oh Sehun terus menelusuri wajah manis itu dengan jari-jari kurusnya yang lentik. "Hidungmu mungil ya" oceh Sehun.

Dengan jahil Sehun mencubit gemas hidung itu. Hingga membuat Kim Jongin memekik kesal. "Aduduhhhh..Sakitth"

*cubit*

"Duhh, sakit Jongin!"

"Biarin..Biar tahu rasa" Sahut Jongin. Ia memeletkan lidahnya setelah puas mencubit pinggang Sehun.

"Jongin"

"Ada apa?"

Sehun tampak berpikir, kemudian bertanya. "Menurutmu aku tampan tidak?"

A..apa?"

Wah..Kalau sudah ditanya begini Jongin kan jadi malu-malu mau jawab jujurnya.

"Jawab saja!"

"A..ano"

"Apa?"

"T..tampan"

Puas? Bukan main! Sehun tahu dia tampan. Tapi kalau Jongin yang memujinya entah kenapa rasanya lain. Hatinya seperti ditumbuhi bunga-bunga yang bermekaran detik itu juga

Dengan pasti ia mengurung tubuh ramping itu di bawah tubuhnya.

"S..Sehun"

*Smirk*

Dasar namja iblis! Bisa-bisanya dia mencuri kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

...

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jongin.

Hingga membuat namja manis itu memalingkan wajahnya.

Pipinya yang tan merona, sementara fokus Oh Sehun hanya pada bibir plum nan ranum itu. Astaga, Angelina Jolie saja lewat! *Tolong bedakan mana yang asli mana yang plastik ya* Eeehh..

"Jongin" Ia sebut nama namja manis itu dengan intonasi yang sexy.

Dengan lembut ia menyentuh dagu Jongin. Agaknya ia sedikit memaksa meminta namja itu melihat ke arahnya.

"S..Sehun"

"Pfffftt" Sehun tertawa terbahak-bahak dan membuat Jongin kesal bukan main.

Dengan kasarnya ia mendorong Oh Sehun dari atas tubuhnya. Lalu bangkit dari posisi rebahannya dan menatap kesal ke arah namja pale itu.

"Kau menyebalkan"

Sehun menghentikan tawanya dan meminta maaf. Ia bilang wajah Jongin lucu sekali sehingga Oh Sehun tak tahan untuk menggodanya.

"Jadi aku lucu ya?" *Pout*

Sehun mengangguk pelan. "Makanya aku sangat menyukaimu"

Eh?

"S..Sehun suka aku?"

Namja itu mengangguk lagi.

Greb..

brukk...

Jongin langsung menerjang tubuh Sehun sehingga namja itu terjatuh di bawah tubuhnya. "Omoo...Aku juga suka Sehun..." sahutnya.

"J..Jongin"

"Tapi aku kesal..Kesal sekali..Kenapa sih Sehun playboy sekali? Padahalkan Kakekku tidak suka namja yang gemar mempermainkan hati orang lain"

Sehun tersenyum terangkat untuk mengusap punggung Jongin. "Aku tidak mempermainkan mereka kok. Mereka saja yang bersedia jadi teman kencanku" oceh Sehun.

"Justru aku menerimanya karena aku tidak bisa melukai hati wanita" Ia berkata lagi. Dusta sekali ucapannya itu

"Eh? Be..Benarkah?"

Jongin mengangkat wajahnya, menatap penuh tanya. Oh...Mereka bahkan melupakan sesi belajar mereka malam ini.

Sehun membalik posisi keduanya. sehingga kini ia jadi berada di atas. menatap namja manis itu dengan senyuman yang tampan.

"Tentu saja" ucapnya.

Tanpa terduga Sehun mencium bibir Jongin. Membuat namja cantik itu membulatkan kedua matanya, terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh si tampan berkulit pucat itu.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menyentuh lembut pipi putih pangeran kecilnya yang tengah berada di gendongannya.

Bibirnya tak berhenti memamerkan senyum bahagia. Karena hari ini ia bisa melihat kembali putra kecilnya setelah nyaris 20 hari mereka tak bertemu.

Entah sampai kapan mereka harus terpisah. Wu Luhan harus selamat, tak ada yang boleh melukai putra kecilnya. Siapapun itu. Sekalipun itu Raja Demons yang paling bengis. Jika ia menyentuh putranya sedikitpun, Baekhyun tak segan untuk membalas perbuatannya itu.

"Ibu sangat menyayangimu, Nak" ucap Baekhyun.

Dadanya tak lagi bisa mengeluarkan banyak asi setelah Luhan pergi. Dulu asinya yang melimpah itu dibuang percuma ketika beberapa hari Luhan berada di dunia manusia.

Ia menangis bukan karena dadanya yang sakit. Tetapi ia menangis karena tak ada lagi sosok mungil yang akan menyusu di dadanya dengan tatapan polos yang selalu membuatnya dirinya maupun suami tampannya itu bahagia.

.

.

"Ibu akan menginap di sini" kata Kyungsoo, seraya merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Chanyeol.

"A..apa?"

Kyungsoo menutup wajahnya dengan satu tangannya. Ia menghela napas pelan. Memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi ke depannya jika ibunya yang cantik itu akan tinggal di apartemennya.

"Dia bilang dia ingin berlama-lama dengan baby Min" kata Kyungsoo.

Park Chanyeol mendesah pelan. Itu artinya Kakak dari raja Moores itu sudah jatuh hati pada Baby min. Dan itu artinya suatu hal yang tidak akan pernah bisa Chanyeol bayangkan pasti terjadi.

"Apa putri Taemin akan membawa baby Min ke negeri Moores?"

Kyungsoo melirik Chanyeol. "Entahlah"

"Kau tahu kan? Ibumu itu kalau sudah suka pasti seperti terobsesi"

Penyihir hermafrodit itu menarik napas pelan.

"Manusia biasa tidak akan kuat hidup berlama-lama di moores, soo"

"Lalu?"

"Apanya yang lalu? Kau lupa? Baby Min bisa mati"

Kyungsoo tertawa sangau. Oh ya? Tumben sekali dia memikirkan baby Min seperti itu, pikirnya.

Chanyeol bingung, mengapa Kyungsoo tertawa? Apanya yang lucu?

"Ayolah, Yeol" Kyungsoo menyudahi tawanya. Ia mengubah posisi menjadi miring ke arah Chanyeol dengan tangan yang menyanga kepalanya. "Dia hanya salah satu bagian dari missi, bukan sesuatu yang penting dalam hidupmu"

"Apa maksudmu?" Nada suaranya jadi tidak ramah.

"Maksudku, begitu missi selesai Baby Min bukan siapa-siapa lagi untukmu"

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya. Jadi selama ini Kyungsoo beranggapan begitu ya? Chanyeol tahu dia brengsek. Tapi percayalah, untuk saat ini ia pun sudah terlanjur menyayangi bayi manis itu sepenuh hatinya.

"Terdengar konyol" gumam Kyungsoo. Ia kembali membalik tubuhnya.

Diam-diam ia memikirkan apa yang terjadi jika bayi manis itu pergi dari hidupnya untuk selamanya. Airmata terjatuh begitu saja. Pertanda jika ia tak rela bila hal menyedihkan seperti itu terjadi.

Mungkin ia bukan orangtua kandung baby Min. Tetapi hatinya jauh lebih beradab dan bermoral untuk tidak meninggalkan bayi itu dalam kesengsaraan dunia dan kesendirian.

Orangtua macam apa yang tega meninggalkan bayi semanis itu di depan panti asuhan? Tega sekali manusia biadab itu!

"Jika Missi selesai"

"Hm?" Chanyeol menyahut.

Posisi keduanya saling membelakangi. Dengan bantal guling sebagai pembatas. Beginilah posisi tidur yang menurut mereka dihalalkan untuk dua orang penyihir yang belum terikat janji.

"Ku pikir aku akan tinggal di sini untuk merawat baby Min"

Keduanya sama-sama berbalik. Chanyeol menatap ke dalam maniks bulatnya. Mencari kesungguhan dari apa yang telah diungkapkan oleh penyihir half blood itu.

"Terdengar konyolkan? hahaha" Kyungsoo tertawa, namun kemudian terdengar isakan kecil dari bibir hati itu.

"Kalau begitu kau tidak akan menikah" kata Chanyeol.

"Its ok" sahutnya. "Aku punya Baby Min di sini"

Namja bermarga Park itu mengulum senyum. "Kau lupa aku?"

"Kau?" sahutnya. Alis pualam itu bertaut.

"Kau juga punya aku di sini"

Terdengar ambigu ya? Tapi tenang saja! Kyungsoo tetap mengerti maksudnya. Dia tidak menjawab. Melainkam berbalik badan dan mencoba untuk menutup kedua matanya.

Benar! Meski dari kecil mereka adalah rival. Sering bertengkar dengan segala macam hal yang sepele. Hanya Chanyeol yang akan selalu membantunya, menganggap dirinya ada disaat tatapan para penyihir lainnya yang terlalu mengintimidasi.

Orang-orang di sana tak pernah menghormati Kyungsoo meski ibunya adalah seorang putri. Well, dulu ibunya adalah seorang putri mahkota. Namun tergantikan oleh adik sepupunya karena Taemin lebih memilih menikah dengan bangsa manusia dibandingkan menjadi seorang ratu.

Taemin terlalu terobsesi dengan kehidupan manusia yang berwarna. Penuh cinta dan kasih. Namun juga kebencian dan luka yang membuatnya bertahan bersama putra semata wayangnya yang ia sihir menjadi seorang yeoja. Namun sayang kegagalan mantra terjadi. Sehingga Kyungsoo harus menelan kepahitan dengan menjadi hermafrodit seumur hidupnya.

But Kyungsoo is Kyungsoo. Stubborn, Sassy, reckless, and never give up. Dia tidak akan menyerah pada apapun yang ia kehendaki. Seorang perfeksionis dan pecinta keindahan.

Kyungsoo terlalu mencintai bentuk tubuhnya yang unik. Disaat para penyihir mencibirnya. Kyungsoo bangga, sangat bangga karena ia bisa merubah tubuhnya menjadi namja ataupun yeoja sesuai apa yang ia inginkan.

.

.

.

.

"Spiral?"

Sehun mengangguk pelan.

Jongin nampak berpikir. Seolah mengingat sesuatu yang baru saja Sehun katakan.

"Aku pernah melihat tanda lahir unik di punggung baby Lu" kata Jongin.

"Benarkah?"

"Aku ingat, saat aku habis memandikan baby Lu"

namja cantiknya itu membalik tubuh mungil baby Lu di pangkuannya dan memperlihatkan sesuatu yang membuat Sehun tercengang.

"Oh my god" gumamnya.

Sehun memutar arah, sehingga laju mobilnya tidak lagi membawa ketiganya ke apartemen milik Oh Taeyeon. Melainkan ke rumah Kim Namjoon, sahabat sekaligus partner im crime-nya selama SMU.

...

"Ada ap-heeyy..." Namjoon terkejut saat Sehun langsung nyelonong masuk ke rumahnya.

Sementara Jongin agak tidak enak dengan tingkah 'kekasih'barunya yang agak barbar dan menyebalkan.

"Oh Sehun, ada apa?" tanya Namjoon, seraya menutup pintu rumahnya.

"He's got that mark!"

"A..apa?"

Oh Sehun yang tengah menggendong baby Lu meletakan bayi mungil itu di atas meja makan.

"Bubububu~"

Namja tampan itu menarik kaos bergambar thomas n friend yang dikenakan bayi mungil itu sebatas punggung.

Mata sempit Namjoon seketika membulat sempurna. Sesekali ia menggosok kedua matanya seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang.

"Oh Tuhan..A..aku"

"Ma~" Baby Lu merentangkan kedua tangannya ke arah Jongin dengan bibir yang mengerucut lucu. "Pa, kay.." mengadu pada mamanya jika papanya nakal dengan menyingkap kaos favoritnya dari bibi Taeyeon.

"A..apa maksud semua ini" namja manis itu bekata.

"Baby Lu pangeran bangsa Moores" sahut Namjoon.

Jongin menggeleng pelan. Ia segera menggendong tubuh mungil itu sambil mengusap lembut punggung 'putranya'.

"Apa itu artinya ada banyak orang jahat yang menginginkan 'bayiku'?"

Namjoon menganggukan kepalanya.

"Tidak!" Jongin berseru. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka melakukannya"

Beginilah sosok seorang ibu. Tidak akan pernah rela ada orang yang hendak mencelakai buah hatinya.

"Sehun, Sehun tidak akan membiarkan mereka mencelakai baby Lu kan?"

Namja berzodiac aries itu mengangguk pelan. "Tidak akan pernah" sahutnya. diiringi senyuman tampan yang lembut dan menenangkan hati seorang Kim Jongin.

Namjoon tahu jika sahabat gilanya ini sangat menyukai Kim Jongin. Tetapi janji kali ini bukan karena modus atau apa, tapi karena ia yakin Sehun sangat menyayangi 'keluarga' kecilnya itu.

Sehun si brengsek, dia begitu beruntung sekaligus sial dalam waktu yang sama.

.

.

.

Jongin terus menyenandungkan lullaby untuk bayi manisnya itu selagi baby Lu menyusu di dadanya.

Baby Lu yang manis, bahkan saat tertidur saja ia mampu membuat 'mamanya' tersenyum bahagia seperti itu.

"Kau belum tidur, Sehunie?"

Si pucat menoleh, dari tadi ia hanya menutup kedua matanya saja tanpa ada niat untuk tidur. Ia bahkan masih bisa mendengar suara senandung Jongin yang lembut, yang akan selalu ia dengar ketika namja cantiknya itu menidurkan 'putra' mereka.

"Sama sekali tak bisa tidur" ia menyahut, dan memiringkan tubuhnya ke arah Jongin.

Namja manis itu terkekeh pelan. "Untung besok libur ya"

"Kau tidak tidur?"

"Tidak..Aku tidak bisa tidur juga sepertinya"

Inginnya sih menghitung domba. Tapi Sehun pikir, dombanya siapa yang mau dihitung. Ada-ada saja. Hitung domba sama sekali bukan obat mujarab untuk Oh Sehun.

"Kau pasti memikirkan apa yang dikatakan neneknya Namjoon ya?" tanya Sehun.

Jongin terdiam. Benarkan! Pasti Jongin memikirkan ucapan Nenek Hyerim mengenai baby Lu. Siapa yang mengira? Kalau ternyata Baby Lu adalah seorang pangeran yang sedang diincar oleh bangsa demons untuk dimusnahkan.

Dan tugas orang-orang yang mengasuhnya adalah melindungi bayi imut itu dari para demons licik yang tak mau dibumihanguskan oleh calon Raja Moores itu.

"Aku takut jika kita lengah dan baby Lu..Ah, pokoknya aku takut saja"

Sehun menyentuh lembut wajah manis itu dan mengusapnya sekali. "Kau tidak sendiri. Kau dengar apa yang dikatakan Namjoon? Kita akan menjadi kuat karena kita adalah kita. Kau lupa siapa Baby Lu?"

Jongin ikut tersenyum. Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Entah mengapa Sehun selalu bisa meyakinkan dirinya seperti itu.

"Ma~"

Oh...Baby Lu bangun rupanya. Bayi imut itu mendudukan tubuhnya dan menghiraukan dada montok sang mama.

"Pi...Ma.." Memiringkan kepalanya, dan menatap wajah sang mama dengan tatapan menggemaskan. Seolah bayi 10 bulan itu meminta sang mama agar tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

Bayi itu terus mengoceh dan bertepuk tangan. Sangat manis sekali. Jongin bahkan sampai menitikan air mata haru. Dan lupa kalau dadanya yang montok itu masih terekspose.

Oh Sehun mencoba fokus, dengan ikut menyahut bahasa bayi 'putranya' itu. Sementara melihat dada montok Jongin saja membuat dirinya kesulitan menelan ludah.

Tapi kemudian bayi manis itu berhenti mengoceh dan memasang ekpresi cemberut ke arah sang ayah.

"Kenapa berhenti, hm?" tanya sang papa.

Lulu kecil kembali berbaring dan menyusu di dada sang mama. Tangannya yang menganggur memainkan nipple mamanya, seolah tak ada jatah satu pun untuk sang papa.

'Ini semua punyaku' pikir baby Lu.

.

.

.

.

tbc

.

.

.

.

Omake

"Terimakasih, noona" ucap Baekhyun.

Taemin mengangguk pelan. "Kau sudah melihat putramu. Apa kau bahagia, Baek?"

Namja cantik itu mengangguk pelan.

Taemin tengah berada di atas pegasus terbangnya yang berwarna kebiruan itu tersenyum simpul. "Sampaikan salamku pada adikku. Ramuan yang ia pesan sudah hampir jadi"

"Ramuan?"

"Ramuan penambah adik untuk pangeran Luhan"

"Noona" Seru Baekhyun. Wajahnya merona malu ketika Taemin berkata begitu lancar meskipun mereka tengah berada di atas balkon.

"Ohahaha..kau manis sekali kalau sedang malu-malu begitu" puji Taemin. "Aku pergi dulu, ya"

"Hati-hati, noona"

"Selalu"

Baekhyun menyaksikan kepergian yeoja cantik itu bersama pegasus kesayangannya.

Greb..

Lengan kokoh memeluk pinggang rampingnya. Serta aroma mint menyejukan yang membuat dirinya begitu tenang meresapi mewangian itu.

Suaminya Kris Wu terus mengecupi setiap inchi permukaan kulit lehernya dan berkata betapa sangat ia merindukan permaisurinya meski hanya satu hari mereka berpisah.

"Bagaimana dengan putra kita? dia baik-baik sajak kan?"

Baekhyun berbalik badan, menganggukan kepalanya pelan. "Tentu saja, sayang" sahutnya dengan senyuman di wajah cantiknya itu.

Tangannya mengalung indah di leher kokoh raja tampan itu.

"Pantas saja kau tampak bahagia sekali hari ini" kata sang Raja. "Dan sangat cantik di mataku"

"Dasar perayu ulung" Canda Baekhyun. Ia melepaskan diri dari rengkuhan suaminya dan berjalan masuk ke kamar.

Kris ikut melenggang masuk dengan senyum di wajah tampannya. "Sepertinya aku dengar sesuatu yang dikatakan Taemin noona"

"Hm?"

Namja cantiknya itu merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang.

"Ramuan?"

"Yup"

"Ramuan apa?"

Kris mengukung tubuh mungil itu dan berbisik. "Ramuan ajaib yang akan kau sukai saat aku meminumnya"

Ia kembali meletakan kedua tangannya di leher sang suami. "Benarkah?" bisiknya, tak kalah menggoda.

"Let's have sex with me, my queen"

"With my pleasure, your hightness"

...

Lord Caius mengepalkan kedua tangannya saat mengintip adegan panas di dalam kamar itu.

Dimana ia membiarkan mata dan telinganya dipertontonkan adegan dewasa sepasang suami istri yang saling memuaskan di atas ranjang.

"Ahhhnnn..ahhh..ahh"

Mantan penyandang marga Byun itu terus mendesah di bawah kungkungan dan tusukan liar seorang Kris Wu. teman masa kecilnya sekaligus orang yang paling ia benci karena telah mengambil sosok yang paling ia cintai seumur hidupnya.

"Hmmmpphh...Ahhh"

Seharusnya dia yang bisa menikmati tubuh molek itu. seharusnya hanya dia yang bisa memberikan keturunan untuk seorang Byun Baekhyun. Bukan Kris Wu.

"Memandang sesuatu yang bukan milikmu, My Lord?"

Putri Taemin menyapanya dengan senyum ramah. Harum pheromones seorang Raja yang tengah bercinta bisa tercium oleh seorang ahli detektor seperti Taemin. Itulah sebabnya mengapa ia menjadi ahli ramuan. Karena disanalah keahliannya berada.

"Kau"

"Aku tahu apa yang telah terjadi antara kau dan istri adikku"

Lord Caius berdecih pelan.

"Jangan ikut campur, tuan putri!"

Taemin mengulas senyum yang dibuat begitu ramah. "Aku tak mau ikut campur. Aku jika itu soal kedamaian bangsaku maaf saja, aku tetap akan membela keutuhan bangsaku"

"Wow, patriotisme mu tinggi sekali, My Lorde"

"Ya, mengalahkan semua egoku termasuk cinta"

Masihkah Lord Caius si Raja demons mengatakan tidak percaya cinta? Sementara kini ia harus jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang telah menjadi milik orang lain? Lucu sekali...

"Kau yang lebih memilih duniamu dan membiarkan Choi Minho bersama orang lain? Menyedihkan sekali"

"Lalu menyihir putramu menjadi seorang wanita karena rasa patah hatimu pada suamimu? Aku tahu semua perasaanmu, tuan putri"

Taemin masih mempertahankan senyumnya. fokusnya tak lagi Kris dan Baekhyun yang tengah bersetubuh. Melainkan sosok di depannya saat ini yang tengah mengingatkan dirinya dengan sosok masa lalu.

"Tapi setidaknya aku mencoba untuk mengikhlaskan semuanya. Mengatakan pada hatiku jika aku bukanlah untuknya" Taemin menyahut perlahan.

"Bukan malah memaksakan diri untuk menghancurkan orang lain hanya demi rasa cintaku. Bukankah itu hanya akan terlihat seperti Obsesi? benar begitu, Lord Caius? Atau bisa ku sebut, Lee Seohyuk?"

.

.

.

A/n : Hallo...Ku udh lanjut nih hihi..cerita aneh dimulai dari sini*lol. Thx buat review2 kalian. I love it!

A: Adain Lomba dong buat baby Lu n the babies dong.

Me: Lomba apa? Kasih saran dong

A: Ceritanya kok mirip beelzebub

me: Sudah ada di warning^^ *males jelasin sesuatu yg udh pernah dijelasin* Jadi aku harap gak ada pertanyaan 'kok mirip beelzebub atau bla..bla..bla' karena inspirasi jg dr sana. oke jgn tersinggung sm answer yg ini yaa^^

A: banyakin Chansoo juga dong, Joyiee

me: Gak kepikiran bakalan ada mereka lho ya

A: Lord caius nya siapa?

Me: Lee seohyuk aja gimana?

A: Nc nya dong

Me: Sabar..sabar..lagi nyari wkt yg tepat.

A: Konflik jangan berat-berat y joy

me: siap, kapten!

A: Joyiee dilanjut yaa..

me: 20 review dulu ya. mentok 20 dipending 1 hari*lol

A: apa yg bakalan dilakuin Para squad, Joy?

Me: RAHASIAAAAA

A: update berapa hari sih Joy?

Me: 2-4 hari yaa..kalo satu chapter finish baru bisa update cepat. biar ff nya jelek Joy musti konsisten buat finished! Jadi jangan takut ff nya gak tamat ya. Pokoknya jangan ditunggu! kelaamaan*lol

A: joyiee i love you...

Me: Ok..oke. oke. I love you too..*pasti lagi modusin Joy buat update kilat nih*

A: Si anjing laut jahat ya?

Me: Jangan panggil Krystal anjing laut oke! sounds creepy and i dont like it! Bakalan ada sesuatu yg tak terduga ya sayang antara mama Soo dan Krystal.

Well..thx utk semua yg udh review. gak bisa nyebutin satu-satu ya. Kalo ada pertanyaan silahkan ditanya. Asal jangan tanya 'Joyiee kapan punya pacar?' Heoll..Itu sangat sensitif *lol


	9. BabyBabyBaby

Baby Baby Baby...

.

.

.

"Oh..Lomba ayah dan anak"

Jongin mengangguk pelan. Kyungsoo nampak berpikir sejenak. Di tangannya ada sebuah undangan lomba ayah dan anak yang Jongin berikan untuknya.

"Apa Baby Min akan ikut, noona?"

"Sepertinya sih tidak. Suamiku sedang sibuk akhir-akhir ini"

Baby Lu mencubit pipi gembil baby Min yang tengah dipangku mamanya sambil asyik mengunyah biskuit bayinya.

"Hiks.."

"Eoh?"

Kyungsoo dan Jongin menghentikan obrolan mereka dan melihat dua bayi manis itu.

Baby Min mencebikan bibirnya lucu. Sementara Baby Lu asyik mengunyah biskuit curiannya dari tangan baby Min.

"Ma, hiks"

Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan. "Jangan nangis, baby! Ini biskuit baru untukmu"

"Aigoo, Apa yang kau lakukan, Lu? Mengapa mencuri biskuit Min?"

"Ma" Giliran baby Lu yang ingin menangis mendengar mama menegurnya.

"Ini untukmu, Lu" Kata Kyungsoo. seraya menyodorkan satu keping biskuit untuk bayi manis itu.

"Noona, tidak usah! Lu memang jahil dan suka merebut sesuatu dari temannya. padahal dimakan saja juga tidak"

Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan. Dia masih sangat ingat bagaimana sifatnya baby Lu. jahil dan tidak mau mengalah pada apa yang ia sukai. Apalagi dengan baby Min. Jahilnya bukan main. Mungkin karena bayi manis itu sudah membuat Baby Lu kesal dengan menyusu di dada mamanya. Aigoo, cemburuan sekali bayi satu ini.

...

"Kita hanya harus menculik bayi, bos"

"Kau benar, Jun" sahut namja yang lebih kurus.

Mereka bersembunyi dibalik semak sambil memperhatikan gerak-gerik dua orang yang tengah mengasuh bayi-bayi mereka.

"Jadi bayi mana yang harus kita culik?"

Jin menunjuk satu bayi yang tengah dipangku oleh salah satu namja di depan sana.

"Mamanya cantik sekali, bos" Kata Jun. "Apa kita juga harus menculiknya"

Plak..

"Aduh" Jun meringis ketika Bosnya memukul kepalanya dengan kepalan tangan kanan. "Sakit, bos"

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Kim Wonshik-sshi hanya meminta kita untuk menculik bayi itu bukan mamanya"

"Maaf, bos"

"Oke..Ayo kita laksanakan tugas kita"

.

.

"Baby Lu mau apa sih, nak?" Tanya Jongin.

Bayi mungilnya itu terus meronta meskipun sang 'ibu' sudah memberikan sebotol susu hasil perahan dadanya yang paling disukai baby Lu.

"Na..Na..Ma..Hiks.."

Ia terus menangis dan meronta. Sementara itu Kyungsoo sudah pamit untuk pulang ke apartemennya karena baby Min sudah tertidur lebih dulu.

Baby Lu seperti melupakan amanat 'papanya' agar tidak cengeng sebagai seorang namja. Baby Lu terus meronta,tubuhnya yang naik dua kilo itu membuat Jongin agak kepayahan menggendongnya.

"Sayang..cup..cup..Kita pulang ya?"

"Hiks..Hueee"

Jongin celingak-celinguk. Matanya berbinar saat menemukan tempat yang nyaman untuk menyusui baby Lu yang terus meronta.

Suasana taman di sore hari memang tidak seramai tadi siang. Tetapi Jongin berpikir, masih ada waktu 15 menit untuk menyusui bayi mungil itu sebelum pulang.

Ini merepotkan sebenarnya. Tetapi Baby Lu terus meronta dan menangis. Tidak seperti biasanya bayi itu merengek-rengek.

Ia menarik napas pelan. Barang bawaannya membuatnya agak kesusahan untuk berjalan sambil menggendong bayi manis itu.

"Wah, sepertinya anda repot sekali" Seseorang menyapanya dengan begitu ramah.

"Ah, iya paman" Jongin mengangguk dengan senyuman yang tak kalah ramah.

Namja itu ber 'hm' pelan. "Ku rasa bayimu lelah bermain. Kenapa tidak kau ajak pulang saja?"

Itu dia masalahnya.

"Aku lupa membawa kunci apartemen saat kemari" kata Jongin. "Ah, ceroboh sekali aku ini"

"Kok bisa? Sudah menghubungi suamimu?"

Aduh..Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya pelan. Kalau sudah ditanya tentang suami, pasti yang dimaksud itu si Sehun. Padahal mereka kan bukan suami istri. Tetapi tetangga di lingkungan apartemen mereka lebih percaya kalau mereka itu suami istri yang menikah diusia muda. M.B.A lah ya istilah kerennya.

"Sudah..Dia bilang dia baru bisa pulang jam 5 sore nanti"

"Memangnya dia kemana?"

Memang dasarnya Jongin orang baik. Jadi dia tak punya perasaan apa-apa saat menghadapi kekepoan paman ini.

"Ma, hiks..hiks"

"Adudu..Sebentar ya, baby" hibur Jongin.

Baby Lu menggigit-gigit kecil dada Jongin dari luar kaos polo yang digunakan olehnya.

"Ada urusan keluarga, paman" kata Jongin.

Paman itu mengulum senyum. "Memang susah kalau jadi penerus bisnis keluarga"

"Lho, darimana paman tahu?"

"Aku? hmm..hanya mengira-ngira saja" ucapnya. "Eh, tapi suamimu itu benar-benar calon penerus bisnis keluarga ya?"

"Iya..Dia agak sibuk akhir-akhir ini"

"Maa~"

"Sabar, sayang" bisik Jongin.

"Maaf, paman. Aku buru-buru lain kali kita mengobrol lagi ya"

"Eh? Mau kemana?"

Jongin hanya tersenyum dan segera membawa bayi manis itu pergi dari sana.

...

"Jun, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Jin mengeram marah. Kok bisa-bisanya anak buahnya membiarkan Kim Jongin pergi tanpa mendapatkan apa yang menjadi incaran mereka.

"Maaf, bos" ucapnya. "Bayi itu menangis terus. Kim Jongin juga tampak terburu-buru tadi"

"Cih, kau ini idiot sekali sih"

...

Sementara yang nyaris menjadi korban penculikan itu tersenyum di tengah-tengah sesi menyusunya di dada sang mama.

'Hehehe..Tau rasa kalian' pikir Baby Lu. Ia tertawa dalam hati. Menculik baby Lu? Hello, kalian tidak akan pernah bisa menculik ku selama aku bisa membaca pikiran kalian.

Well, baby Lu hanya berharap semoga papanya datang sebelum taman ini sepi dan mamanya bisa selamat dari paman-paman jahat seperti dua orang itu.

Drrrtt..

From : Oh_Sehun

Kau dimana? Aku sudah di tempat arena batita, Jongin.

Namja manis itu tersenyum senang membaca pesan singkat dari Oh Sehun.

"Baby, papamu datang lebih awal ternyata" kata Jongin, seraya mengusap lembut puncak rambut hitam putranya.

...

"Sial, Namja itu datang lebih awal dari yang ku kira" Jin merutuk sebal.

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan, bos?"

"Kita gagal di hari pertama" gumam Jin.

Astaga, mengapa menculik bayi berusia 10 bulan itu lebih sulit dibandingkan menjambret tas orang? Jin sepertinya harus memutar otak untuk mendapatkan cara menculik bayi mungil itu. Masalahnya bayarannya itu besar, man! Dan Jin sama sekali tak bisa menolak itu.

...

Oh Sehun merunduk ketika sampai di depan mulut rumah-rumahan yang sering digunakan anak-anak kecil untuk bersembunyi saat bermain petak umpet.

Di sana bisa ia lihat sosok Jongin yang tengah menyusui baby Lu sambil bersenandung.

"Hey"

Jongin menoleh dan melempar senyuman.

"Maaf aku lama. Ada sesuatu yang harus diurus tadi" ujar namja itu. Ia ikut masuk dan mendudukan tubuhnya di samping Jongin.

"Apa Baby Lu nakal?"

Jongin menggeleng. "Tapi tadi dia sempat rewel"

"Rewel?"

"Hm..Tidak seperti biasanya"

Oh Sehun ber 'oh' pelan. "Sudah diberi susu?"

"Sudah..Tapi dia malah tidak mau"

Sehun berpikir dalam diam. Seperti...Oh, ayolah! Dia bahkan merasakan sesuatu yang tidak mengenakan di hatinya. Seperti ada perasaan dalam dirinya yang berkata pelan jika ia harus segera menjemput Jongin dan bayi mereka di taman sebelum sesuatu terjadi.

Bisikan halus atau apapun lah orang menyebutnya. Sehun merasa yakin ketika ia ingat jika Baby Lu bukan bayi biasa. Melainkan bayi ajaib jika ia boleh berkata demikian.

Ia segera menyelesaikan tugasnya dan pamitan pada sang ayah. Kemudian melajukan mobilnya menuju taman bermain yang terletak di seberang apartemen mereka.

Bahkan ia bisa langsung menemukan tempat dimana Jongin berada sebelum namja itu mengiriminya pesan dimana keberadaan mereka.

Entah sihir macam apa yang telah terjadi hari ini. Tapi jika memang ada sihir diantara mereka, Sehun akan sangat berterimakasaih sekali karena itu telah menyelamatkan dua orang yang sangat ia sayangi.

"Dia lebih suka susu murni ternyata" Celoteh Sehun.

"Sepertinya begitu" kata Jongin. "Dadaku agak menegang tadi. Sepertinya sudah penuh, Hun"

Sehun terkekeh pelan. "Nanti malam kita perah lagi, ya" canda Oh Sehun.

Jongin memukul pelan bahu suami ecek-eceknya itu dengan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Hahaha, kau manis sekali sih"

"Sehun, jangan begitu dong!" Seru Jongin.

Sehun tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Lalu berdehem pelan dan berkata. "Besok kita ke rumah orangtuaku ya? Ibuku sudah pulang dari Singapur. Beli Oleh-oleh katanya"

.

.

.

.

"Gagal?"

Wonshik terlihat kesal mendengar pengakuan Jin, orang yang ia bayar untuk menculik baby Lu.

"Bagaimana bisa gagal? Kalian hanya ku minta untuk menculik seorang bayi kan?"

"Ini tidak semudah yang kita pikirkan, bos" Kata Jin.

"Apalagi namja pucat berwajah datar itu tadi ada di sana. Dan suasana taman sangat ramai, kami tidak mau ambil resiko dihajar masa, bos"

Wonshik mengusap pelan wajah tampannya. Ayo berpikir Wonshik, berpikir, hatinya berkecamuk. Disaat genting seperti ini tak satu pun ide yang muncul di otak pintarnya.

...

"Apa kau yakin orang sebodoh mereka bisa mendapatkan Bayi itu?"

Krystal muncul dari balik dinding ruang perpustakaan keluarga Wonshik dengan gayanya yang khas.

"Hn"

"Aku sama sekali tidak berpikir begitu"

Wonshik berhenti membaca buku bacaannya dan menoleh ke arah yeoja itu.

"Jika kau yakin bisa melakukannya. Mengapa tidak kau lakukan saja sendiri?"

Yeoja itu tertawa. Wonshik sama sekali tidak menyukai bagaimana tawa gadis itu serta gayanya yang pongah.

"Baiklah" Krystal mendudukan tubuhnya di atas meja.

Sebenarnya dia sangat sexy. Tapi Wonshik sama sekali tidak tertarik pada yeoja itu seperti yang seharusnya ia lakukan.

Ia lebih menyukai kepolosan dan wajah manis Jongin dibandingkan kesexy-an Krystal yang mirip sekali model-model pakaian ternama yang sering ia jumpai di majalah-majalah fashion milik kakak sepupunya.

"Kita tunggu selama beberapa hari. Jika mereka gagal, maka kita lakukan dengan caraku" kata yeoja itu.

.

.

.

.

Pukul setengah dua belas malam, Jongin terbangun dan mengeluh dadanya terasa ngilu.

Ia melirik bayi mungilnya yang tengah tertidur di samping kanannya. Baby Lu terlelap dengan sangat damai dan membuat Jongin tidak tega untuk membangunkannya.

"Sehun kemana?" ia bermonolog pelan.

Ah, pasti namja tampan itu sedang menonton acara Bola favoritnya di malam hari. Jongin heran sendiri, mengapa Oh Sehun lebih menyukai tontonan bola dibandingkan mengistirahatkan mata dan pikirannya di malam hari supaya esok harinya fresh dan lebih semangat lagi beraktivitas.

...

"Sedikit lagi..sedikit lagi...GOLLLLL" Oh Sehun berseru senang. Ia nyaris saja berjoget seperti orang bodoh kalau saja tidak mendengar suara pintu kamar yang tertutup.

Ia melempar senyum ke arah Jongin. "Suaraku berisik sekali ya?" tanya Sehun.

Kim Jongin menggeleng dan mendudukan tubuhmya di samping Sehun.

"Lalu kenapa bangun?"

Tapi namja manis itu malah merebahkan kepalanya di bahu tegap Sehun dan ikut melihat ke arah layar televisi.

"Dadaku sakit lagi"

"Eoh?"

Jongin menjauhkan kepalanya dari bahu Sehun dan menatap namja itu dengan tatapan ala-ala puppy imutnya.

"Sakit lagi?"

Ia menganguk pelan, dan menyingkap piyamanya sebatas dada.

Oh Sehun meneguk ludah kasar. Omo, dada Jongin memang agak membengkak dan pucuk putingnya menegang dengan warna merah disekitar areolanya.

"Tunggu sebentar!"

Sehun hendak berdiri, tapi Jongin malah menahannya.

"Ada apa? Aku harus ambil breast pump-nya dulu, Jongin"

Namja manis itu menggeleng pelan. Ayolah, Sehun seperti tidak tahu maksud Jongin saja. Apa perlu Jongin melontarkan modus-modus unyu ala Kim Jongin dulu baru bisa peka?

"A..aku mau yang manual saja" ia berkata, malu-malu.

Sehun menaikan satu alisnya. "Manual?"

"S..Sehun saja yang perah"

Huwoohhh...Kata-katamu frontal sekalu Kim Jongin.

Oh Sehun terkekeh pelan. Kalau gitu kan jelas. Tentu saja Sehun tidak menolak. Hihihi...Siapa yang mau nolak rezeki coba?

"Kenapa mau yang manual? Kita kan juga harus punya stok untuk baby Lu"

Jongin menggeleng. "Aku sudah memerahnya jam 10 tadi"

"Ohh"

"Sehun mau bantu tidak?"

Ya jelas mau lah, Jong..Kamu ini gimana.

Rupanya Oh Sehun cuma pura-pura tidak mengerti. Padahal modusnya saja, dia paham betul kok maksudnya Jongin apa.

...

Sehun merebahkan tubuh Jongin di atas sofa. Menatapnya dengan sangat lembut dan membuat namja imut itu malu-malu.

"Kau yakin?"

Jongin mengangguk pelan. Wajahnya sudah merona bukan main.

Dengan perlahan Sehun membuka kancing-kancing piyama Jongin. Kepalanya mulai merunduk dan mengecup kecil puting mungil itu.

'Rezeki jangan ditolak' pikirnya.

Ia sudah mulai mencicipi cairan manis itu sambil sesekali menggelitik nipple Jongin, hingga sang empunya merintih nikmat.

"Hmmmpp..S..Sehunieh"

"Enak tidak?" tanya Sehun, ia menghentikan kulumannya. Liquid putih itu menuruni dagunya yang lancip, pertanda betapa rakusnya ia saat menikmati susu di dada Jongin.

Jongin mengangguk pelan. Dadanya yang agak mengembung itu sedikit mengempis.

"Eunghhh, hunieh..Stop! Jangan digigit!" Serunya.

Sehun terkekeh dengan tampang watados. Astaga, apa dia tidak tahu kalau dia baru saja membuat Jongin kesakitan.

...

"Sudah agak mendingan" ujar Sehun, ia membantu mengancingi piyama Jongin satu per-satu.

Jongin mengangguk. Ia masih merebahkan tubuhnya di bawah Sehun. Hmmm...Wajah Sehun tampan sekali kalau dilihat dari dekat begini. Sampai membuat jantungnya berdegup cepat bukan main.

Sehun beranjak dari atas tubuh Jongin. Dan mendudukan tubuhnya di sofa besar yang sama. Matanya yang sempit itu tertutup, berusaha menahan rasa sakit di bawah sana.

Sakit?

Apanya?

Oh, god!

Adakah yang melupakan si imut endut di bawah sana? Sehun tegang men, Sehun tegang! Astaga bagaimana ini...

"H..Hunie?"

Sehun menoleh, ah..melihat wajah imut Jongin malah makin jadi.

"Ada apa?"

"Sakit"

"Apanya yang sakit?" Tanya Jongin.

Mungkin Jongin bisa bantu. Karena Sehun sudah bersedia membantunya tadi.

Jongin melongok ketika melihat junior Sehun berdiri tegak di balik celana boxer yang dikenakan namja tampan itu.

"Eoh?"

Sehun mengeram ketika merasakan telapak tangan halus menyentuh lembut kebanggannya itu.

"Pasti sakit ya?"

Namja Oh itu mengangguk pelan. Jongin memang polos, tapi dia tidak bodoh juga untuk tahu alasan kenapa penis besar Sehun berdiri tegak seperti itu.

"J..Jongin ja..jangan di remash"

"Biar aku bantu ya, Sehunie"

...

Cpk..

Cpk..

Slurrppp.

"Errmmm"

Omaygat! Nikmat sekali, pikir Sehun. Ia hanya bisa melenguh selama Jongin mengulum penisnya.

Gerakannya masih agak terlalu pasif. Tapi Sehun tidak peduli, jemari Jongin yang lembut serta mulut hangat Jongin saja sudah bisa menciptakan sensasi tersendiri untuknya.

"Ermmh" Jongin ikut melenguh. Penis Sehun tidak semuanya masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Bokong sintalnya bergoyang ke kanan-ke kiri selama bibirnya terus mengulum dan menyedot penis besar itu.

"Masih sakit?" Tanya Jongin, seraya mengurut penis Sehun.

"Sedikit"

Jongin kembali mengulum penis itu dengan ekpresi yang membuat Sehun mupeng. Astaga, kenapa bukan dari dulu saja kau lakukan ini, Jong:3

Tak perlu waktu yang lama, Sehun merasakan penisnya berkedut. Begitu pun dengan namja cantiknya itu.

Jongin mengeluarkan penis Sehun dari mulutnya saat merasakan kedutan aneh pada batang kesejatian itu.

Crot...

Crot..

Cairan putih menyembur dan mengenai wajah mulus Jongin. Menambah kesan sexy di wajah manis itu.

Sehun mendesah lega. Akhirnya rasa ngilu itu mereda juga.

"Terimakasih ya, dear" ucap Sehun, seraya mengelap sisa semennya di wajah Jongin dengan tissue baby yang selalu tersedia di atas meja.

Jongin mengangguk pelan. Kalau ada yang bertanya darimana ia belajar blow job? Ia akan menjawab malu-malu seperti, 'A..aku pernah tidak sengaja melihat Jimin melakukannya bersama Jungkook di ruang dance'

Aigoo, betul-betul polos sekali namja manis ini.

Sehun membantu Jongin untuk berdiri dan duduk di pangkuannya dengan penisnya yang sudah tertidur.

Jongin manut saja. Kan Jongin suka banget sama Sehunie. Jadi sebenarnya kalau diapa-apain saja juga dia bakalan nurut.

Tangannya mulai bergerilya. Mulai dari pinggang, pinggul, dan terakhir pada bongkahan sintal Jongin yang selalu membuat para siswa di sekolah mereka berdecak kagum melihatnya.

"Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa" kata Sehun. Ia menyatukan keningnya dengan kening Jongin. "Tapi karena kehadiranmu aku merasakan sesuatu yang tak pernah ku rasakan sebelumnya"

Jongin hanya mendengarkan. Tapi wajahnya memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Ku pikir itu hanya seperti rasa adore saja. Tapi tidak! Aku menyukaimu dan benar-benar melakukannya" ujar Oh Sehun dengan tatapan yang membuat Jongin nyaris pingsan detik itu juga.

Sehun mengulas senyum tampan. Dengan lembut ia merangkum wajah Jongin yang tengah duduk di atas pangkuannya.

"So, Kim Jongin" Ada jeda di kalimatnya.

"A..apa?"

"Would you be mine now and forever?"

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

A/n :

hallo..aku tahu ini ff absurd dan gajelas. Kalo dibanding dengan ff lain, yahhh kwalitasnya masih low banget ya. Aku sempet bertanya, 'Did you like all of my ff?' karena aku rasa...Yah, Ff ku masih terlalu kacau untuk bisa disandingkan dengan ff-ff lainnya. Aku gak lagi merendah. Tp itu kenyataan*lol. Ada pertanyaan lagi? Apapun selain alur. Karena seperti biasa. aku gak pernah punya patokan buat alur ff ku. gaje ya? yaudahlah, memang segini kemampuannya. But i'll try my best for you all. Saranghae:* (dilanjut kalo review diatas 20)


	10. The Prince

The Prince

.

.

.

Lee Seohyuk harusnya tidak perlu takut dengan ancaman-ancaman kecil dari bangsa moores selama pangeran dalam ramalan itu masih terlalu kecil dan lemah untuk mengalahkan dirinya dalam pertarungan.

Sudah nyaris 1 minggu ia meminta Krystal untuk menangkap bayi mungil itu hidup-hidup tanpa melukainya. Tapi nyatanya sampai saat ini pun belum terdengar berita terbaru mengenai kinerja utusannya itu.

Seohyuk mulai tidak sabar. Berulang kali Jonah Manalobo menasihatinya agar sedikit lebih bersabar karena sebenarnya melakukan missi tersebut bukanlah hal yang mudah sebagaimana mereka membayangkannya.

Oh Sehun...

Satu nama yang akan selalu diingat olehnya. Kenapa ia harus mengingat nama itu? Karena sebenarnya selain Pangeran kecil itu, masih ada lagi musuh berbahaya dari bangsa manusia yang jauh lebih kuat dari yang pernah ia bayangkan.

Oh Sehun adalah salah satu manusia paling kuat yang secara tak disengaja memiliki kekuatan bangsa Moores yang ia dapatkan dari anak asuhnya itu.

Secara tak disengaja pula dengan hadirnya Baby Lu dalam kehidupannya. Itu seperti kekuatan besar yang tidak disadari Oh Sehun sebelumnya. Juga kehadiran seorang namja bernama Kim Jongin yang memberikan asi dan kasih sayang yang tulus seorang ibu untuk pangeran kecil itu membuat Seohyuk was-was.

Kekuatan Baby Lu semakin berkembang dengan adanya asi dan kasih sayang seorang ibu untuknya. Perlahan rasa optimis seorang Lord Caius (Lee Seohyuk) terkikis melihat bagaimana kebahagian itu tercipta.

Kelak Pangeran Luhan akan tumbuh menjadi seorang penyihir moores yang kuat, mengingat orang-orang disekitarnya yang selalu memberikan banyak kasih sayang untuknya.

"Harus sampai kapan aku menunggu, Jonah?" Tanya sang Raja. Tangannya terkepal, dengan ketakutan yang memenuhi relung jiwanya.

"Bersabarlah, My Lord" Hibur Jonah. "Putri Nyonya Jung pun juga masih berusaha yang terbaik untuk negeri ini"

Lord Caius berdecih pelan. Haruskah ia sendiri yang turun tangan menangani semua ini? Menculik pangeran kecil yang mungkin saja bernama Hanlu atau Hani, atau apapun lah itu. Lord Caius sendiri pun tak mau tahu. Yang Jelas ia harus mendapatkan bayi itu agar kelak ia bisa menghentikan ramalan kehancuran bangsa demons ke depannya nanti.

.

.

.

.

"Lomba ayah dan anak?"

Jongin mengangguk pelan.

Oh Taeyeon nampak berpikir, sepertinya lucu juga membayangkan bagaimana kompaknya Sehun dan baby Lu mengikuti perlombaan untuk perayaan hari anak Nasional itu.

"Tidak...Tidak...Tidak" Oh Sehun menggeleng, sama sekali tidak setuju.

Ayolah, apa kata teman se-genk nya nanti? Saat mereka melihat Oh Sehun yang terkenal dengan kebrutalannya saat melawan musuh itu harus memakai pakaian unyu dan memakai kostum binatang pada tubuj proposionalnya itu.

"Ayolah, Dik" Taeyeon mencoba merayu sang adik. "Sekali saja! Jongin sudah mendaftarkan kalian untuk mengikuti lomba itu"

Sehun melirik Jongin. Namja yang kini resmi menjadi pacarnya itu menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon. Siapa yang bisa tega melihat tatapan itu?

Mengingatkan Sehun pada vivi. Puppy kecilnya saat ia masih duduk di bangku SD.

"Pa~"

Ia menoleh ke arah 'putra' imutnya yang tengah merangkak ke arahnya. Aigoo, Baby Lu mendudukan tubuhnya dihadapan sang ayah sambil berceloteh dengan bahasa bayinya yang menurut Jongin dan kakak perempuannya adalah hal yang paling menggemaskan saat ini.

"Jangan merajuk, Lu!" Sehun berseru.

Bayi manis itu merenggut lucu. Ia merangkak ke arah sang mama dan berceloteh lagi. "Tidak apa-apa" kata Jongin.

"Kalau Baby Lu mau ikut lomba besok mama akan meminta Myungsoo ahjussi untuk menggantikan papa Hunie" ujar Jongin. "Atau Kim Wonshik. Dia teman mama yang baik dan bisa diandalkam" Lanjutnya. Sengaja membuat Sehun cemburu.

Mendengar nama Wonshik disebut membuat Sehun menggeleng. Dengan wajah kesal ia berkata, "Baiklah..Baiklah! Aku akan pergi ke lomba itu"

"Yeaaay" Taeyeon dan Jongin ber-high five.

"Aku akan menyiapkan kostum kalau begitu" kata Taeyeon.

"Kostum?"

"Kostum beruang? Panda? Ahh..Sehun tidak pantas pakai kostum cute begitu" Celoteh Taeyeon.

"Bagaimana kalau kostum serigala?"

"Sayang, kau serius?"

Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Habis Sehun seperti serigala sih"

Taeyeon pun menimpali, "Ganteng-ganteng serigala? Mesumnya sama sih seperti serigala"

Kedua manusia cantik itu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Membuat Oh Sehun bete bukan main.

.

.

.

.

"Eh?"

Mata bulat Kyungsoo semakin terlihat bulat ketika mendapati Park Chanyeol tiba dengan berbagai macam ramuan yang diberikan Lady Taemin (Ibunya Kyungsoo) padanya saat ia mengunjungi dunia Moores selama 2 hari.

"Itu kapsul untuk ibu menyusui kata ibumu"

"Apa?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya pertanda juga tidak tahu.

"Ibumu bilang kau harus rajin mengkonsumsi itu agar kekuatanmu tidak terkikis saat menyusui Baby Min"

"Hah?"

Namja itu melirik bayi manis mereka yang tengah asyik bermain dengan mainan karetnya. "Pokoknya diminum saja. Ada satu untuk Kim Jongin, besok kau berikan padanya ya"

"Kenapa harus aku?"

"Kalau aku yang melakukannya nanti Oh Sehun cemburu" sahut Chanyeol. "Kau lupa memangnya? Mereka kan sekarang sepasang kekasih"

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah..Besok akan ku berikan untuknya"

"Oh, Soo"

"Hm?"

"Soal lomba ayah dan anak yang semalam kau perlihatkan"

Penyihir dengan julukan 'Tak ber-gender' itu nampak berpikir. Semalam saat Chanyeol baru tiba di apartemen mereka, Kyungsoo langsung menyerahkan tiket perlombaan itu padanya.

Tapi saat Chanyeol mau bertanya, Kyungsoo malah sudah tidur lebih dulu dengan wajah lelahnya. Jadi Chanyeol tidak tega juga membangunkan mamanya Minseok ini.

"Ya..Ada apa dengan itu?"

Park Chanyeol berpikir sejenak. Lalu dia berkata, "Apa kau yakin Baby Min akan ikut lomba itu?"

"Kalau kau tidak bisa juga tidak apa" Kyungsoo menyahut, senyumannya begitu lembut. Selama menjadi ibu asuhnya Minseok jiwa keibuan dalam dirinya selalu muncul dan tersalurkan untuk bayi mungil itu.

"Eh..hmm..Bukan begitu, soo" kata Chanyeol. Dia jadi tidak enak hati kalau bilang tidak mau dan tidak bisa. Kenapa? Soalnya kalau dilihat-lihat Kyungsoo ingin sekali mengikuti ajang perlombaan itu.

"Lalu? Kalau memang tidak bisa ya jangan dipaksakan"

"Bukan begitu, soo"

Kyungsoo mengulum senyuman. Ia memperlihatkan ponsel miliknya sambil berkata, "Kau ingat Kim Junmyeon kan ya? Itu lho teman kita saat di Sekolah dulu"

Chanyeol hanya menatap layar ponsel Kyungsoo yang tengah memperlihatkan foto seorang namja tampan dengan senyum kalemnya. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang buruk untuk perasaannya yang akan terjadi ke depannya nanti.

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Dia baru saja lulus ujian Rank A" Kata Kyungsoo.

"So?"

"Dia sudah boleh pergi ke negeri manusia. Dan niatnya kami akan datang di perlombaan itu"

Kami?

Kyungsoo bilang 'kami'? Itu artinya Kyungsoo, Junmyeon, dan baby Min. Bukan Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, dan Baby Min. Nah lho...Chanyeol kok jadi baper ya membayangkan putra unyunya digendong orang lain.

"Kalian?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan. Senyuman masih bertahan di wajah manisnya.

Chanyeol tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tapi, kenapa dadanya terasa sesak ya?

.

.

*Meanwhile Hunkai*

"Bayi gendutku" Sehun mengangkat tubuh mungil baby Lu sambil menidurkannya di atas dada bidangnya yang dibalut piyama tidur.

Jongin terkekeh pelan. Baby Lu terus mengoceh dengan bahasa bayinya dan mulai menggigit-gigit kain atasan yang dikenakan papanya hingga basah air liurnya.

"Sepertinya Baby Lu mau tumbuh gigi, Hun" ujar Jongin, ia ikut merebahkan tubuhnya di samping kekasih tampannya itu

"Eoh? Tumbuh gigi?"

Namja manis itu mengangguk pelan. Jari telunjuknya terulur untuk mengelus lembut pipi gembil bayi kesayangannya itu. "Tadi siang dia demam dan agak rewel. Kalau Baby Lu demam lagi besok pagi, kita tidak bisa membawanya ke sekolah"

Oh Sehun nampak berpikir dalam diam. 'Benar juga' pikirnya. Huft, susahnya jadi orangtua diusia muda.

"Apa kita harus menitipkan Baby Lu pada Kyung noona saja ya?" usul Sehun.

Jongin pun mau tak mau ikut berpikir juga. "Tapi kasihan Kyung noona. Baby Lu kan jahil sekali pada Baby Min"

"Benar juga" gumam Sehun.

Kemudian ia pun berkata lagi. "Kalau kita titipkan baby sitter gimana?"

"Boleh..Tapi seharusnya kita mencari baby sitter beberapa hari sebelumnya"

Sehun mengangguk setuju. Ini adalah hal tak terduga. Baby Lu tumbuh gigi, dan tak ada seorang pun dari mereka yang tega meninggalkan Baby Lu tanpa pengawasan siapapun.

"Aeull...pa asdghjkl" Baby Lu memasukan dua jarinya ke mulut.

"Eh..Tidak boleh, baby! Jarimu itu kotor"

Baby Lu cemberut mendengarnya. Ia menepuk pelan pipi sang 'ayah' sambil mengoceh tak jelas.

"Kalau kau sakit, kau tak bisa ikut lomba dan bertemu Baby Min" ujar sang ayah.

"Min..Paa..Min..ehehe"

"Iya, Baby Min. Kau menyukainya kan? Pasti kalau sudah besar dia jadi namja manis yang menggemaskan"

Jongin mencubit pinggang Sehun dan memarahi suami ecek-eceknya itu yang sudah mengajarkan 'bayi' manis mereka pacar-pacaran. Huft, dasar Oh Sehun.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah ya, Taeyeon-ah?^^

Tapi mengapa ada saja tamu yang mengganggu paginya ya?

Calon dokter anak itu melangkah sebal. Ia baru saja mau sarapan. ayah dan ibunya sedang mengunjungi rumah nenek di Busan. Taeyeon tidak ikut, dan memilih berada di rumah dengan berkencan semalam suntuk bersama pacarnya.

cklek...

"Hallo, noona"

Senyum cerah Kim Jongin dan wajah menjengkelkan sang adik menyapa paginya.

"Oh..Hallo, Jongin. Baby Lu, dan manusia tak niat hidup" Wajah Taeyeon berubah sebal ketika menyebut nama sang adik.

Manusia tak niat hidup? Apapula sebutan itu? Taeyeon memang suka seenaknya saja kalau sudah menamai orang lain.

"Aigoo, ada apa dengan anak manis ini? Hm? Mengapa badanmu panas, baby?"

Yeoja itu sengaja menyentuh pipi gembil baby Lu yang nampak malu-malu. Wajah bayi manis itu memerah, dan jadi agak pendiam dari biasanya.

"Giginya baru tumbuh, noon" sahut Sehun. Namja tampan itu menggerutu karena kakaknya tidak menyuruh mereka masuk ke dalam dan malah mengajak Jongin mengobrol di luar.

...

*Di ruang tengah*

"So?"

Sehun menyengir bodoh, lalu berkata. "Kami titip baby Lu disini"

Tayeon noona memasang tampang masamnya. Aih, padahal dia ada niat mau jalan-jalan mesra dengan pacarnya. Tapi Sehun malah berniat menjadikan dirinya baby sitter untuk bayi mungil ini.

Aih..Ditolak tidak tega. tapi diterima pun juga sama saja.

"Bau-baunya aku mencium sesuatu yang sangat menggairahkan semalam"celoteh Sehun. Bermaksud menggoda atau malah mulai mengancam kakak perempuannya.

Taeyeon yang duduk di seberang mulai gelagapan. Lalu menyengir dan memohon pada sang adik untuk tidak melaporkan keberadaan kekasihnya di rumah mereka pada ayah dan ibu.

"Baiklah..Aku akan menjaga bayi kalian selama kalian sekolah"

Sehun dan Jongin tersenyum mendengarnya. Tak lupa mengucapkan terimakasih, dan untuk Jongin ia juga memberikan jadwal dan persedian asi perahannya di dalam cool bag.

"Mama pergi dulu ya, baby" pamit Jongin, seraya mengecup kening Baby Lu.

"Ma :("

Jongin juga tidak tega. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Baby Lu sedang sakit kan..

.

.

.

.

"Hey"

Baekhyun menoleh, kemudian mengulum senyum tipis saat melihat Kris berada tepat di belakangnya.

"Hey, Kris"

Suami tampannya itu mulai merangkul bahu sempitnya. Dan membaui aroma milky rose di rambutnya. "Kau bangun terlalu pagi, sayang" Kris berkata.

Baekhyun ikut berjalan dengan penyiram tanaman yang ia bawa. Sedari tadi ia memang terlalu fokus merawat tanaman di atas balkon istana yang sudah menjadi kegiatannya sejak menikahi sang Raja.

"Aku dapat laporan jika Lord Caius ketar-ketir sekarang" ujar Kris, wajahnya terlihat sumringah.

"Kenapa?"

Namja jangkung itu tersenyum. "Karena apa yang diramalkan para tetua akan segera terjadi"

"Hm?"

Kris berhenti dan menyentuh lembut bahu Baekhyun. "Apa kau senang?"

Namja berparas cantik itu mengangguk.

"Tapi"

"Tapi apa, Baek?"

Wajah Baekhyun terlihat murung.

"Aku takut Lord Caius menyusul baby Lu ke negeri manusia"

Mau tak mau Kris pun terpaksa berpikir. Namja itu berusaha untuk tidak memperlihatkan kegelisahannya di depan sang istri.

Dengan senyum tampannya ia berkata, "Itu tidak akan terjadi"

.

.

.

Beberapa temannya menatap aneh ke arah Sehun. Seolah ada sesuatu yang kurang pada diri namja berkulit putih susu itu.

"Apa?" Tanya Sehun.

Teman-temannya terlalu jeli. Dan Sehun sama sekali tak suka dengan tatapan tersebut. Terlalu mengintimidasi dan menyebalkan.

"Dimana anakmu, Hun?" tanya Moonkyu.

"Di rumah ortuku"

"Mwo? Kenapa?"

Sehun berdehem pelan, lalu berkata. "Baby Lu demam, mau tumbuh gigi"

...

"Jongin"

"Eoh, Wonshik"

Sang ketua kedisiplinan tersenyum simpul.

"Mau kemana?"

"Ke perpustakaan. Ada buku yang harus ku pinjam"

Wonshik tak bisa menghilangkan senyum di wajahnya. Senang? Tentu saja. Jarang sekali Jongin sendirian begini.

.

.

'Perkembangan Para Bayi di bawah usia tiga tahun'

Judul buku yang hanya di baca para mama muda itu membuat Wonshik keheranan bukan main.

"Itu untuk apa, Jongin?" Tanya Wonshik.

Namja berparas manis itu terkekeh pelan. "Tentu saja untuk ku dan Sehun"

Wonshik mengernyitkan keningnya. hello, dia sama sekali paling kesal kalau Jongin manisnya sudah membicarakan Sehun.

"Baby Lu sedang tumbuh gigi soalnya"

Wonshik ber-Oh pelan. Namja tampan itu pura-pura membantu mencari buku lain untuk Jongin.

"Kau sepertinya sayang sekali ya dengan bayi itu"

"Tentu saja" sahut Jongin. "Baby Lu seperti punya sihir tersendiri bagi siapapun di dekatnya"

"Sihir?"

Jongin menutup mulutnya yang baru saja keceplosan berbicara.

"Maksudku Sihir Innocent para bayi. Seperti tatapan puppy"

Tapi Wonshik yakin jika ia melihat ekpresi Jongin yang berusaha menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

Namja itu mengulas senyuman. "Apa aku boleh bertemu dengannya?"

"Boleh..Tapi mungkin kalau Baby lu sudah sembuh"

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Baby Lu demam. Giginya baru tumbuh soalnya"

Wonshik mengangguk paham. "Dia pasti rewel sekali"

"Begitulah" Jongin menyahut. "Tapi Sehun selalu bisa diandalkan dalam hal ini"

Ah...Wajah happy Jongin saat membanggakan pacarnya itu membuat Wonshik kesal. Memang apa bagusnya cowok playboy plus hobi mukulin orang lain macam Sehun itu sih?

.

.

.

"Nah, baby Lu di sini dulu yah" kata Taeyeon, seraya mendudukan bayi menggemaskan itu di atas sofa (dimana biasanya para pengunjung duduk dan beristirahat di sana setelah terlalu lelah berbelanja).

Sementara yeoja itu sibuk berbelanja segala sesuatu yang sangat ia sukai sebagai seorang kaum wanita.

Matanya berbinar, nampak sangat bahagia saat barang yang inginkan tengah diskon besar-besaran dan membuatnya segera merogoh kocek hanya demi barang-barang feminim itu.

Bahkan sebagian belanjaannya ia taruh di atas kereta bayi Baby Lu. Ia sangat senang sekarang. Hasrat belanjanya sudah terlampiaskan dan tak ada lagi barang yang ingin ia beli.

Taeyeon adalah tipe yeoja metropolitan yang hobi sekali berbelanja. Padahal ia sendiri pun tak pernah memakai semua hasil belanjaannya yang bisa menghabiskan jutaan won sekali belanja.

Senyum tak juga lenyap dari wajahnya. Membuat beberapa pengunjung menatapnya aneh. ya aneh, belanja dengan menggunakan kereta bayi? Aneh sekali, pikir mereka.

...

"Buu O.O"

"Ya Tuhan, manis sekali"

Para yeoja yang melihat betapa imutnya bayi mungil yang tengah duduk di atas sofa itu pun terpesona bukan main.

"Aaaaa...Lucunya"

Bahkan mereka yakin jika bayi itu akan menjadi pemuda tampan saat dewasa nanti.

"Astaga, dimana ibu bayi ini?"

"Benar..Aku sempat melihat seorang yeoja tengah bersama anak ini tadi"

"Ya Tuhan, tega sekali dia meninggalkan bayi sekecil ini sendirian di tengah mall besar seperti ini"

.

.

.

.

"Mereka pasti sedang jalan-jalan" ujar Sehun.

"Pasti Baby Lu membuat Taeyeon noona kerepotan hari ini"

Sehun terkekeh pelan dan mencubit pelan pipi gembil sang kekasih. Kenapa Jonginnya bisa begitu manis dan semenggemaskan ini? Bahkan menurut Sehun, Jongin dan bayi mungil mereka sama menggemaskannya dan tak bisa dibandingkan siapa yang paling manis.

Kelak Baby Lu akan menjadi pemuda tampan saat ia besar nanti. Sehun yakin itu!

"Jangan khawatir! Baby Lu bukan anak yang nakal kok" hibur Sehun.

Nakal? Memang tidak. Tapi jahilnya itu lho yang kelewatan bukan main.

"Hey"

Keduanya menoleh, Taeyeon berjalan sambil mendorong kereta bayi yang penuh dengan barang belanjaannya tanpa menyadari apa yang salah dalam dirinya.

"Eoh..Noona.."

Taeyeon tersenyum, ia mulai memamerkan barang-barang hasil belanjaannya sebelum pertanyaan Sehun membuatnya bungkam dengan epresi horrornya bukan main.

"Noon..Kenapa bengong? Dimana Baby Lu?"

"S..Sehun"

Sehun dan Jongin di buat bingung. Mengapa Tayeon jadi seperti orang dungu begini?

"Noon..Dimana Baby Lu? Apa dia merepotkan dirimu?"

"B..Baby Lu"

Sehun mulai merasakan keanehan. Melihat barang belanjaan Taeyeon sebanyak itu. Tapi dimana bayi manisnya? Mengapa hanya kereta bayinya saja yang ada?

"Baby Lu" Sehun memekik, dia baru saja sadar jika bayinya tak ada bersama sang kakak.

Jongin terkejut bukan main. Bahkan Taeyeon pun juga. Ia melupakan barang belanjaannya begitu saja di depan rumah.

...

"Sehun, maafkan aku" Taeyeon sedikit merengek.

Adiknya itu hanya diam dan terus melangkah tanpa ekpresi.

Jongin bisa apa? Dia pun juga sama paniknya saat tahu baby Lu hilang.

Oh Taeyeon bisa jadi benar-benar gila kalau sudah dihadapkan dengan hal-hal belanja seperti ini. Ia bahkan sama sekali tidak sadar jika keponakan mungilnya itu tertinggal di salah satu butik langganannya.

...

*Meanwhile Baby Lu*

"Wah, kau hebat sekali, nak" puji paman security.

Ia sengaja membawa bayi mungil itu ke tempat jaga, sambil menunggu orang tuanya datang menjemput.

Mall sudah ditutup 30 menit yang lalu. Dan bayi imut ini sudah ada bersamanya sejak 2 jam ia ditinggalkan oleh seorang yeoja.

"Yu~" serunya. Tangannya memegang alat pancing kecil dengan magnet ukuran kecil pula yang ia gunakan untuk menarik ikan-ikan mini.

Paman security berbaik hati membelikan dua buah mainan untuk baby Lu. Seperti pancing-pancing ikan kecil dan sebuah boneka beruang berukuran sedang berwarna coklat.

"Hey, apa kau tidak merindukan mamamu?" Tanya paman Security. Kasihan sekali, kalau bayi sekecil ini harus dipisahkan oleh kedua orangtuanya.

Paman Security yakin, pasti Baby Lu anak orang berada. Kalau dilihat dari cara berpakaian dan ah...Pokoknya tidak bisa dijelaskan seperti apa. Kalau memang seperti anak orang kaya ya tetap saja begitu!

"Ma :(" *Tampang mewek-mewek imut*

Lho..Lho?

Baby Lu menenggelamkan wajah manisnya pada boneka beruang yang memiliki ukuran sedikit lebih besar dari tubuh mungilnya.

Suara tangisan kecilnya teredam di sana. Membuat Paman security melas melihatnya.

...

"Baby Lu"

Paman Security yang tengah menggendog baby Lu menoleh. Bayi manis itu telah tertidur beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Apa anda kakaknya bayi ini?" Tanya Paman security, melihat sosok pemuda yang masih menggunakan seragam sekolahnya itu membuat dirinya yakin jika sosok tampan itu adalah kakak si bayi.

"Bukan, paman. Aku ayahnya" Sehun berkata perlahan. "Aku menitipkan bayiku pada kakakku. Tapi dia lupa dan tak sengaja meninggalkan bayiku di sini"

Paman security mengulas senyum ramah. "Kakak anda hampir saja dilaporkan ke polisi atas kasus menelantarkan seorang bayi jika anda tidak datang sampai pukul 11 nanti"

Sehun menarik napas pelan. "Maafkan kami, paman. Kami janji ini tidak akan terulang lagi" ucapnya.

Jongin nyaris saja menangis haru. Ia segera meminta paman security untuk memberikan bayi manisnya itu padanya.

"Apa kau mamanya?"

Namja manis itu mengangguk pelan.

"Dia terus memanggil dirimu dan menangis. Putramu lucu sekali, ia bahkan menyembunyikan wajahnya saat menangis"

Dengan tawa kecil paman Security memberikan mainan pemberiannya itu ke tangan Sehun. Ia berkata jika ia tak bisa memberikan mainan-mainan mahal untuk baby Lu. Tapi ia sangat berharap keluarga kecil itu mau menerima pemberiannya sebagai hadiah.

.

.

.

"Hun, maafkan noona yah?"

Taeyeon menatap sang adik dengan raut menyesal luar biasa.

Sehun menghela napas berat. "Jangan mengulangi hal bodoh seperti ini lagi, noon"

Sang kakak tersenyum dan memberi hormat sambil berkata, "ayeaye, kapten!"

Untung saja Baby Lu bertemu orang sebaik paman security tadi. Oh Sehun sama sekali tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika bayi manisnya itu bertemu orang jahat.

"Ya sudah..Noona pulang dulu" pamit sang kakak. "Salam untuk istrimu ya" goda Taeyeon.

Sehun salah tingkah. ia segera mendorong tubuh mungil sang kakak untuk keluar dari apartemennya.

"H..hey"

'Dasar tidak sopan' batin Taeyeon.

...

Cpk...

Cpk..

Cpks..

Sang mama mengulum senyum tipis saat melihat bayi manisnya menyusu di dada.

Sesekali ia meringis ketika baby Lu menggesekan gusinya yang mau tumbuh gigi dengan nipple merahnya.

"Baby Lu tadi tidak nakalkan?"

Bayi manis itu melepaskan puting sang mama dan menggelengkan kepala pelan. Ia mulai berceloteh dengan bahasa bayinya yang hanya dimengerti olehnya (dan sang papa).

"Aeul, ma. Asdfghjkl.."

Jongin terkekeh pelan. Ia mengusap lembut kening 'bayi' mungilnya itu dan berkata, "Jangan buat mama khawatir lagi, Baby"

Untuk kedua kalinya baby Lu mengangguk. Kemudian kembali melahap puting sang mama dan mulai menutup kedua matanya, tertidur.

.

.

.

Greb..

Oh Sehun yang tengah menonton TV di ruang tengah tersenyum saat merasakan dua tangan melingkar di leher jenjangnya.

Harum Oil Baby begitu kentara sekali dan membuat namja tampan itu tenang. Banyak orang yang suka dengan aroma oil baby yang menenangkan. begitupula dengan Sehun.

"Belum tidur?"

Yang ditanya menggeleng. Ia melepaskan dekapannya di leher sang kekasih dan segera mendudukan tubuhnya di samping sang namja.

"Kenapa, hm?"

Jongin hanya tersenyum dan meletakan kepalanya di bahu Sehun.

"Penuh lagi?"

"Ish, kau ini"

Ayah muda itu tertawa geli mendengarnya. Ia kecup kecil pucuk rambut Jongin seraya merangkulkan tangannya di bahu sempit sang kekasih.

"Aku kan mau mesra-mesraan denganmu"

Jongin sudah berani frontal rupanya..

"Mesra-mesraan?"

Namja manis itu mengangguk pelan.

Sehun tersenyum mesum. "Okelah kalau begitu"

Si tampan mulai mendorong tubuh si manis. Mengurungnya di bawah tubuh tegapnya dengan smirk sexy-nya.

Tubuh Jongin yang malam ini hanya dibalut piyama jumbo yang entah punya siapa membuat libido Sehun memuncak.

Tidakah namja manis itu sadar dengan apa yang membalut tubuhnya saat ini? Sehun sama sekali tak bisa menahannya lagi.

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher tan Jongin. Membaui aroma bayi yang membuat hasratnya semakin memuncak.

Jongin mendesah pelan saat Sehun menjilat lehernya.

"Let's make a baby girl, dear" bisiknya.

Jongin tertawa pelan. Ia mendorong pelan tubuh suami jadi-jadiannya itu dan berkata, "Aku tidak mau melahirkan diusia sangat muda, hunnie"

Sang kekasih pun ikut tertawa. Ia mengecup lembut kening Jongin. Dia hanya iseng tadinya. Yah, iseng-iseng berhadiah lah ya.

"Hm, baiklah..Jadi kapan?"

"Lulus SMA nanti"

Oh Sehun menaikan satu alisnya dan menatap sang kekasih dengan tampang menawannya.

"Tapi ada syaratnya"

"Apa?" Sehun mulai memilin-milin puting Jongin dari luar piyama.

"Eungh, S..Sehunie harus dapat nilai tertinggi"

Sehun menyambutnya dengan senang hati. Heol, Sebenarnya Sehun itu pintar. Tapi jadi agak bodoh karena kemalasannya untuk belajar.

"Hanya itu?"

Mama cantik itu mengangguk pelan.

"Kalau begitu persiapkan dirimu, sayang. Beberapa bulan lagi kita buat baby yang banyak" ujar Sehun, enteng sekali.

Oh Sehun meringis pelan saat merasakan cubitan Jongin di perutnya.

"Sakit, sayang"

Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Makanya jangan asal bicara! memangnya melahirkan itu semudah kau menabur benih apa"

Sehun terkekeh pelan. Ia mengecup hidung bangir Jongin dan berkata, "Memangnya menabur benih itu mudah? Hey, sayang..menabur benih itu tidak mudah. Kau harus merasakan nyeri di penismu saat hard dan tidak ada yang menjadi pelampiasanmu"

Jongin yang mendengarnya jadi merasa bersalah. "M..Maafkan aku, Hunnie"

Sehun tersenyum tipis. "Tapi untuk dirimu aku akan menahannya. Hanya pakai sabun sekalipun juga tidak apa-apa"

.

.

.

.

"Raja Kris memintaku kemari untuk membantu kalian menjalani missi"

Kim Junmyeon menyorongkan selembar surat dengan stempel kerajaan itu ke arah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membacanya dengan mimik wajah serius. Kalau Raja yang menulisnya sendiri, pasti itu penting sekali.

Cklek..

Keduanya menoleh ke arah pintu. Dimana Kyungsoo baru saja keluar sambil menggendong tubuh mungil Baby Min yang terbangun di malam hari.

"Eoh, kau sudah datang Junmyeon"

Namja berkulit putih susu itu mengangguk pelan. "Hey, Soo.. Apa kabar?"

"Baik..Hm, aku tidak tahu kalau suratku akan ditanggapi cepat oleh paman Kris"

Junmyeon tersenyum simpul. "Dia juga tak tega membiarkan keponakan manisnya dalam bahaya"

Heol..Keponakan manis dia bilang? Hello, tak adakah yang ingat Chanyeol di sini?

"Kau yang menyuruh dia datang, Soo?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan.

Diam-diam Chanyeol menggeratkan kepalan tangannya. Apa ya? Apa mungkin Kyungsoo sudah meragukan kekuatannya Chanyeol?

"Aku tahu kau hebat, Yeol" ujar Kyungsoo.. "Tapi kita butuh Junmyeon untuk berjaga-jaga. Kau tahu tidak? Raja Demons akan mengerahkan orang-orang hebatnya ke bumi untuk mencari Pangeran Luhan"

"Apa?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis. "Kau tak perlu khawatir. Ibuku bilang, kelak Oh Sehun akan memiliki kekuatan yang tak tertandingi oleh kaum demons selama Pangeran Luhan berada bersama mereka"

"Jangan lupakan Kim Jongin dengan asi supernya itu juga, Yeol" Kyungsoo berkata lagi. Namun kali ini diselingi candaan.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

*Omake*

*Atap gedung*

"Kau bertindak terlalu lama"

Victoria, seniornya saat di sekolah para demons itu menatapnya pongah.

Krystal benci sekali dengan tatapan Victoria yang selalu menatapnya seolah tak mau ditandingi itu.

"Kau seolah terlalu takut untuk memulai"

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Well" Victoria terkekeh pelan. "Lord memintaku untuk membantumu, Jung Krystal"

Lord mungkin terlalu lelah menunggu, pikir Krystal.

Victoria masih menampilkan senyum remehnya. "Kau tenang saja, adik kecil! Aku akan membantumu"

"Jujur saja ya, eonnie" katanya. "Aku sama sekali tidak membutuhkan bantuanmu sebenarnya"

Jika saja Lord mau menunggu sedikit lebih lama. Krystal pasti bisa melakukannya sendiri. Dia bukan orang yang tergesa-gesa. Dan tipikal orang yang penayabar.

"Tapi nyatanya Lord memerlukan hasil saat ini. Bukan omong kosong, Krys"

"Kau tidak akan tahu sehebat apa Pangeran kecil itu"

"Benarkah? Apa aku akan mati ditangan seorang bayi?"

Krystal tersenyum remeh. "Lebih buruk dari itu"

Angin malam menerpa wajahnya.

Krystal berjalan mundur dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya dari atas gedung.

Lama-lama tubuh rampingnya menghilang seiring angin kencang yang menerpanya. Ini adalah aksi gila dan berani. Tetapi bagi seorang demons seperti dirinya ini bukanlah hal yang sulit.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

A/n : Hey..Thx sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca. Jangan lupa reviewnya :D

Aku punya sedikit pertanyaan nih. Apa sekarang Hunkai Shipper berkurang ya? Udah mulai sepi peminat atau gimana? Oh ya. saran aja sih ya..Buat readers, yuk luangkan review buat author2 pendatang baru. Jgn2 pelit2. beri mereka semangat. Jangan buat mereka kecewa. Aku udh pernah ngerasain lho. menurut aku ff mereka juga gak kalah keren sama ff ff yang lama. Ya, dimohon partisipasinya. btw jgn ada yg sensi lho sama saran aku yg ini. hehee. Meskipun kalian review anon itu juga udah bikin senang para newbie.

Btw aku masih newbie gak sih? *lol*

Hmm..Joyiee, ff ini sampe berapa chapter? Well, kayaknya ini salah satu ff dengan chapter terbanyak deh yg pernah aku buat.

Alurnya kelamaan, lebay ceritanya bla..bla..bla..

Ini terasa lama karena aku nulis per chapter nya itu 2000-3000 words. Lebay? Hm..Aku no comment sama yg ini. Aku gak mau ngasih komentar karena yahh..sekalinya aku beri tanggapan aku bisa lepas kendali. Aku gak mau dpt imej angkuh dan gak bisa nerima kritikan..Cukup di duta aja aku jadi orang angkuhnya^^. Thx untuk kritikannya.

Apa bakalan ada perang?

Ada..Tapi gak akan seheboh set me free and liwl kok

Lanjutin Truth Be told dong kak

Males ah..Reviewnya cm segitu*lol

Apa nanti Hunkai ngasuh Baby Lu sampe gede?

Gak cyin..kelamaan*lol

Kak Joyiee, MILF itu artinya apa?

Mom I love Fck. Oke..silahkan di searching maknanya ya. terlalu vulgar kalo aku kasih tau. Btw yg suka nonton Blue film pasti tahu. *smirk

Chansoo nya nagih kan..

bahahaha..ciyeee yg jadi suka Chansoo. Kalo nanti Chanyeol sama Joyie gimana? *dilempar tomat busuk*

spt biasa..Jangan tanya alur! Aku gak patokan sama alur. sesuai yg ada di otak yah..Kalo lagi gak ada ide ya gk akan lanjut. Doain Joy ya, semoga program dietnya lancar. Hahaha berat badan Joy jadi naik gara2 kesibukan dan pola makan yg gak benar. Kamu pernah liat Megan Threinor kan ya? Di MV No? Haha..Kata mamiku aku nyaris seperti itu. Btw kalo ada yg punya body semok dan hobi pake dress. kasih saran ya, dress apa yg cocok buat Joy. Hmm..Bulan depan temanku mau tunangan dan aku bakalan diundang. Dress ku terlalu sempit buat dipake:(


	11. Playboy Papa

Playboy Papa

...

Jongin terus melangkah tanpa mempedulikan rengekan manja Sehun yang mencoba meminta maaf padanya.

"Ayolah, sayang" ujarnya

Tapi Jongin tidak peduli. Ia terus berjalan menuju kamar mereka untuk membangunkan 'putra kecil' mereka, mengingat sudah saatnya baby Lu minum susu.

"Sayang~"

Baby Lu sudah bangun. Bayi itu kini sudah duduk sambil mengulum binky baby-nya. Seolah ia paham jika saat ini waktunya minum susu.

"Ma~"

"Hey, baby"

Jongin menggendong tubuh mungil itu dan keluar dari kamar. Begitupula dengan kekasih tampannya itu.

Sehun mengekori langkah Jongin hanya demi kata maaf yang harus ia ucapkan pada namja manisnya itu. Lah ya bisa gawat kalau Jongin ngambeknya lama.

...

Clpks..

Clpks..

Baby Lu mengulum dada sang mama dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa.

Merasakan kelezatan asi sang mama yang masuk ke dalam rongga mulutnya kemudian masuk ke perutnya dan membuat perutnya kenyang.

Bayi manis itu menghentikan kuluman di puting sang mama ketika mendengar suara helaan napas mamanya.

"Ma?"

"Tidak apa-apa, baby" kata Jongin, seraya mengusap lembut pucuk rambut hitam putra kecilnya itu.

Sehun memutuskan keluar dari rumah dengan tampang masamnya. Namja itu sepertinya lelah menghadapi ngambeknya Jongin yang sudah melancarkan acara ngambeknya dari dua hari yang lalu.

Tepatnya saat mengikuti ajang perlombaan ayah dan anak. Saat itu Sehun tak sengaja melihat seorang yeoja yang hendak di perkosa oleh beberapa kawanan pemuda.

Sehun memutuskan untuk menolongnya. Mengabaikan Jongin dan Baby Lu yang sedang kelimpungan mencarinya.

Tapi yang terjadi setelahnya Jongin datang ketika yeoja cantik itu mengucapkan terimakasih dan mengecup Sehun tepat di bibir.

Lantas Jongin marah, dan mengira Sehun ada main dengan yeoja cantik itu.

Baby Lu mengoceh dengan bahasa bayinya. Seraya menepuk pelan dada sang mama.

"Ada apa, hm?"

"Pa, asdfgjkl"

Jongin nampak berpikir. Sedangkan bayi manisnya itu terus mengucapkan kata 'Pa' sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya yang agak menegang.

"Baby, rindu papa?"

"Anyi" menggeleng lucu, dan kembali mengulum puting sang mama.

"Pa, ni..Yuyu"

Jongin mengartikan kalimat itu seperti ini : Papa suka susu, ma. Dan membuatnya mendapatkan ide yang sedikit gila dan errrr, nakal.

selama ini kan Sehun punya banyak mantan yang binal dan sexy. Pasti Sehun mulai bosan dengannya yang pasif dan membosankan. begitulah pikirnya.

Jongin ingin menjadi sedikit nakal. Tapi dia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya.

"Lu, mau main ke rumah Min?"

"Min? Ma, Min"

Bayi mungil itu mengangguk lucu.

.

.

.

"Junmyeon mana?"

Kyungsoo yang sedang mengganti pampres si kecil menoleh. Hanya untuk melihat sosok Chanyeol yang baru saja bangun dari tidur siang tampannya.

"Keluar sebentar" sahutnya. "Dia bilang dia butuh refreshing. Mungkin dia bosan"

Chanyeol berdehem pelan. Ia mulai merebahkan tubuhnya di atas karpet bulu domba tebal di samping putra manisnya itu.

"Hey, baby" sapanya.

Bayi mungil yang sudah mengganti pampersnya itu mengubah posisinya jadi tengkurap.

"Eits, jangan masukan tanganmu ke mulut, nak" kata sang papa.

Ting..Tong..

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah pintu. "Jaga sebentar ya, Yeol" pinta Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan. Ia mulai meletakan bayi mungil itu di dadanya. Membiarkan baby Min merebahkan kepalanya di dada bidangnya dengan nyaman.

...

"Hallo, noona"

Kyungsoo tersenyum ramah. Ia mempersilahkan ibu muda di hadapannya itu untuk masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

"Min~" Baby Lu bersorak riang.

Baby Min mulai merengek. Ayahnya yang mengerti pun menurunkan bayi manis itu dan tersenyum saat baby Min bersorak senang melihat kedatangan teman bermainnya.

.

.

"Eoh?"

Jongin mengangguk pelan ketika Kyungsoo noona memberikan tatapan seperti 'Kau serius?' ke arahnya.

Harusnya ini jadi rahasia. Tetapi Jongin tidak tahu bagaimana memulainya. Dan ia butuh seseorang yang lebih berpengalaman dibandingkan dirinya.

Maka Kyungsoo lah yang ia pilih. Kyungsoo kan sudah menikah *pikirnya* pasti dia tahu hal-hal apa saja yang harus dilakukan seorang istri pada suaminya.

"Yang seperti itu tidak bisa diajarkan" Kyungsoo berkata. Dia sendiri juga belum pernah melakukan hal itu. Kalau Chanyeol ya sudah pasti pernah.

"Ayolah, noona" pinta Jongin. Wajahnya mulai memancarkan raut wajah ala puppy kecil yang membuat Kyungsoo makin bingung saja dibuatnya.

Dalam hitungan detik Kyungsoo menarik napas pelan dan berkata, "Coba pakai pakaian sexy di malam hari"

Seperti lingerie gitu? Hmm..Cari dimana yang begituan ya? Harganya pasti mahal. Jongin tidak mungkin menggunakan uangnya untuk beli hal hal dewasa seperti itu. Bagaimana kalau kakek Kim tahu? Bisa kecewa sekali nanti.

"Ya, tidak pakai lingerie mahal juga kan" ujar Kyungsoo, seolah bisa membaca isi pikirannya.

"Pakai kemeja besar Sehun saja" ia memberi saran.

"Apa noona pernah memakai kemeja besar punya Chanyeol hyung juga?"

*Blush

"T..Tentu saja tidak" sahutnya.

"Tapi mengapa noona memberi saran seperti itu?"

Kyungsoo membuang muka ke arah lain. Dimana Park Chanyeol tengah bermain dengan kedua bayi menggemaskan itu dan bertingkah sepertu seorang ayah yang bertanggung jawab.

"Kau hanya harus percaya jika Sehun menyukaimu apa adanya" ia berkata pelan.

.

.

.

.

Seseorang mendorong Oh Sehun sambil berteriak sehingga Sehun terjatuh di atas jalanan beraspal.

Sebuah kuusunagi melayang begitu cepat dan berakhir menghantam tembok dan menancap begitu kokoh.

Sehun menoleh ke arah namja bertubuh pendek yang baru saja menolongnya dari tikaman kuusunagi yang entah orang jahil mana yang berniat menghabisi nyawanya.

"Nyaris saja" gumam namja itu.

"Anda menyelamatkan saya"

Namja itu mengangguk pelan. Kim Junmyeon bersyukur dalam hati jika ia mampu bergerak jauh lebih cepat dibandingkan kuusunagi itu.

Junmyeon menarik kuusunagi itu dan memperhatikannya sungguh-sungguh. Pasti salah satu bangsa demons tengah memperhatikan gerak-gerik Oh Sehun seperti yang saat ini ia lakukan.

Sehun tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika namja itu tidak menolongnya. Pasti ia akan mati dan tidak bisa mengasuh dan menjaga Baby Lu bersama kekasih cantiknya itu lagi. Hal gila yang selalu terjadi sejak baby Lu hadir ke dalam hidupnya.

"Tuan" Sehun berseru.

Namja yang hendak melangkah pergi itu pun menghentikan langkahnya.

"You aint human, right?"

Junmyeon tersenyum simpul tanpa menoleh ke arah Sehun.

"Kau menyimpulkannya dengan baik"

Bak seorang Sherlock holmes dan mantel besar yang membalut tubuhnya. Kim Junmyeon melangkah begitu saja meninggalkan Sehun seorang diri.

Jika Junmyeon manusia bisa. Mengapa ia bisa berlari begitu cepat mengalahkan cepatnya angin? Bahkan Sehun yakin gerakan Junmyeon bisa jauh lebih cepat dari ia kira.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana, eonnie?" Krystal menatap Victoria dengan tatapan mengejek.

Victoria terlihat menahan kesal.

"Kau hanya akan membuang tenagamu untuk menghancurkan Oh Sehun" Kata Krystal.

Krystal pikir Victoria terlalu bodoh untuk menghancurkan hubungan Oh Sehun dan Kim Jongin. Aneh saja. Padahal missi mereka hanya untuk mendapatkan baby Lu, bukan yang lain.

"Kau tak bisa menghancurkan kekuatan cinta, eonnie"

Yeoja berambut lurus itu berdecih pelan. "Kita ini demons, Jung! tak ada cinta dalam hidup kita"

"Berpura-pura menjadi seorang wanita yang hendak di perkosa? lalu sekarang ingin membunuh seseorang hanya karena ia tidak tertarik dengan pesonamu?" Krystal masih menatapnya mengejek. "Kau gila, Nona Song!"

"Kita hanya perlu mendapatkan baby Lu hidup atau mati. Atau kalau perlu menghancurkan bayi itu. Bukan untuk jatuh cinta pada makluk bumi, eonnie" ia berkata lagi.

.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang"

Jongin segera berdiri dari sofa dan menyambut kekasihnya dengan tingkah yang begitu manis.

"Selamat datang"

Oh Sehun terpaku di depan pintu saat melihat kekasih cantiknya tengah berdiri dengan memakai kemeja putih miliknya tanpa bawahan lagi.

Ia meneguk ludah kasar. Ya Tuhan, apa lagi ini? Setan binal mana yang merasuki tubuh sexy itu?

"Sehun darimana saja? Mengapa baru pulang?"

*Kedip

*Kedip

*Kedip

"Sehunie?" Memiringkan kepalanya seimut mungkin.

Ku makan kau, Jongin...Rawrrr

"J..Jongin"

"Iya?"

Sehun melangkah dan menempelkan tangannya di kening Jongin. "Kau sakit ya?"

Namja manis itu menggeleng pelan.

Tanpa aba-aba ia menubruk tubuh Sehun. Hingga terjatuh, dan lagi...Apa itu?Jonginnya malah duduk di atas perut Sehun menggerakan bokongnya seliar mungkin.

"S..Sayang"

Jongin memundurkan posisi duduknya tepat di selangkangan Sehun yang menggembung.

Ia mendesah pelan saat merasan gembungan itu menyentuh bokong nakednya.

"A..aku"

Oh...Ibu yang polos sudah kembali rupanya.

Sehun menyeringai mesum. Ia menyentuh bahu Jongin dan membalik posisi mereka dengan begitu mudah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sehun menatapnya tajam.

Glup..

Jongin jadi gugup. Ia takut jika Sehun marah padanya dan melontarkan ajakan putus malam ini.

"A..aku"

Raba..

Sehun mulai meraba selangkangan Jongin. Makin senang pula saat tak ada sehelai benang pun dikenakan Jongin dibagian itu.

...

Jongin mengangkang? Tepat!

Dengan Oh Sehun yang berada tepat di selangkangannya sambil membelah pipi chubby pantat Jongin. Ia terkekeh pelan melihat penis mungil Jongin yang mengacuh lucu.

"H..Hunie, sudah~" rengeknya.

Tapi Sehun tak peduli. Ia makin melebarkan kaki Jongin. Sehingga lubang virgin dan mungil itu terpampang jelas di depannya.

Sehun merunduk dan membaui aroma lubang Jongin yang khas. Menjilatnya dan mengecup-kecup kecil lubang surga itu.

"Hmmp" Jongin menahan desahannya.

"S..Sehunie, hiks"

Sehun terkejut dan baru saja tersadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Hasrat bercintanya hilang begitu saja ketika mendengar suara isakan kekasihnya.

"Mian, chagi..Mian" ucapnya. dengan nada bersalah.

Jongin menggeleng, dan berkata ia tidak marah dengan perlakuan Sehun. Melainkan ia hanya belum siap untuk sex perdana mereka malam ini.

"A..aku hanya ingin Sehun tetap bersamaku dan tidak berpaling. Makanya aku melakukan ini" Ia berkata pelan.

"Me..Meskipun aku ragu..Aku..A..aku mau melakukannya a..agar Sehun tetap memandangku"

Saat ini posisinya tengah berada di bawah Sehun yang mengukungnya di atas sofa besar.

Namja tampan di atasnya menarik napas pelan. Ia memang mesum, dan selalu melakukan hal-hal NC bersama mantan-mantannya. Tapi spesial untuk Jongin, Sehun tidak akan sanggup memaksa namja manis itu untuk melakukan sex di usia dini.

"Jongin" sebutnya. Ia menatap sang kekasih dengan tatapan cinta dan ketulusan luar biasa. "Aku akan selalu mencintaimu meski tak ada sex diantara kita"

Ia ingin Jongin tahu jika ia sangat mencintai namja bermarga Kim itu.

"B..Benarkah?"

Sehun mengangguk.

"T..tapi mantan-mantan Sehun melakukannya dengan Sehun. M..mereka sexy dan cantik s..sementara aku"

"Sssst" Sehun meletakan telunjuknya di bibir Jongin.

"Kau lebih cantik dari mereka semua" ucapnya, seraya mengecup bibir Jongin.

"S..Sehun"

Si tampan tersenyum tipis. "Ayo tidur! Kasihan baby Lu sendirian di kamar"

Jongin terkekeh pelan. "Ano..Aku menitipkan Baby Lu di rumah Kyung noona"

"Kenapa?"

"A..aku takut baby Lu terganggu aktivitas kita"

Sehun mencubit pelan hidung mungil Jongin.

"Aaa, Sehun"

"Jadi sekarang apa?"

"Hm?"

"Langsung tidur saja?"

Jongin menggeleng. Perlahan ia membuka kemeja yang ia kenakan. Sehingga memperlihatkan dadanya yang kenyal dengan puting yang merah.

"Tegang lagi?"

"Iya" jawabnya, disertai anggukan pelan.

"Tapi aku ngantuk sekali, sayang" canda Sehun.

"Eoh?"

Jongin hendak mengancingi kemejanya kembali. Tapi Sehun menahannya. "Tapi melihat dada montokmu, ngantukku hilang"

.

.

.

.

Malam sabtu, besok artinya libur. Namjoon masih sibuk dengan buku-buku lama milik neneknya hanya untuk menguak kehidupan bangsa Moores dan para demons.

Tak ada rasa jenuh sama sekali. Ia semakin tertarik mendalami kasus sahabatnya yang nyaris tak pernah dialami oleh orang-orang di dunia ini.

Siapa itu Bangsa Moores? Dan apa yang mereka inginkan dengan mengirimkan pangeran Moores ke negeri manusia?

"Kau masih penasaran rupanya"

Namjoon menoleh. Neneknya agak kepayahan menuruni anak tangga ruang bawah tanah mereka.

"Ah, nenek"

Yeoja paruh baya itu mengulum senyuman.

"Bangsa Moores dan Bangsa Demons memang musuh abadi"

Namjoon membantu sang nenek duduk di salah satu kursi. "Bagaimana bisa nenek tahu?"

"Kau tidak akan percaya jika aku menceritakan semuanya padamu"

"Apa?"

Nenek Kim menyentuh tangan sang cucu. Lalu berkata, "Bangsa Moores punya banyak utusan di bumi ini"

"Dan aku salah satunya"

"Nenek?"

"Tapi aku jatuh cinta pada kakekmu. Dan memutuskan untuk tinggal di sini selamanya"

Sang cucu terkejut, seolah tak percaya dengan ucapan neneknya.

"Kau pasti tidak percaya ya" sambil tertawa.

Namjoon tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Tapi mengingat bagaimana neneknya yang selalu bertingkah seperti ahli nujum itu bisa jadi apa yang dikatakan neneknya memang benar adanya kan.

"Apa yang akan dilakukan Bangsa demons untuk saat ini, Nek?"

"Mereka ada dalam ancaman besar. Temanmu dan pangeran Moores bisa menjadi perpaduan yang baik untuk mengalahkan mereka"

"Maksud nenek?"

"Tentu saja mereka akan melakukan cara untuk menghentikan ramalan itu"

"Ramalan?"

"Kau tak perlu tahu lebih banyak lagi, nak" ujar sang nenek.

Yeoja paruh baya itu melepas kalung dengan pendant berbentuk naga derta ujung runcing seperti kunci dari lehernya.

"Simpan ini" sang nenek memberikannya pada sang cucu.

"Kau dan teman-temanmu akan membutuhkan ini suatu hari nanti"

.

.

"Kira-kira apa yang dilakukan Jongin dan Sehun ya malam ini?"

Chanyeol yang baru saja selesai mandi menoleh. Kyungsoo tengah duduk menghadap jendela kamar, menatapi gedung di depan gedung apartemen mereka dengan seksama.

Tangannya menopang kepalanya dengan ekpresi penasarannya.

"Menurutmu apa yang mereka lakukan, Yeol?"

Namja yang hanya mengenakan celana piyama itu berpikir dalam diam. Dan menjawab, "Tidur?"

"Hanya tidur?"

Kyungsoo berbalik badan, masih dalam posisi duduknya.

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan.

"Memangnya apalagi?"

"Membuat bayi?"

Namja jangkung itu tertawa. Kyungsoo memang polos, tapi terkadang jiwa evilnya kerap kali muncul dan sering membuat Chanyeol muak sekali.

"Kau pikir semudah membuat kue. Tentu saja ada prosesnya"

"Eoh? Hmm...Kau pasti jauh lebih handal dibanding Sehun"

"Siapa yang tahu" Chanyeol merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur.

Kyungsoo ikut merebahkan tubuh mungilnya di sana.

"Memangnya enak ya, Yeol?"

Kyungsoo menatap punggung lebar Chanyeol.

"Gimana ya? Kau mau aku jawab jujur?"

"Tentu saja!"

Chanyeol terkekeh. Ia berbalik badan dan berkata "Tentu saja enak. Aku dan Jongdae saja sering melakukannya setiap malam jumat"

"Kalian?"

Namja Park itu mengangguk pelan. "Tapi aku heran, mengapa Jongdae dan Seohyun noona tidak hamil ya? Padahal kami sering melakukannya"

Kyungsoo membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Kau melakukannya dengan istri orang juga, Yeol?"

Chanyeol menutup mulut Kyungsoo supaya yeoja *namja* imut itu tidak mengatakannya keras-keras.

"Ssst, jangan keras-keras!"

"Kau brengsek sekali" Kyungsoo berkata pelan. Ibunya baby Min itu segera berbalik badan memunggungi Chanyeol.

"Apa yang akan dikatakan istrimu kalau ia tahu betapa brengseknya dirimu?"

Greb..

Kyungsoo terkejut ketika merasakan tangan Chanyeol melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Menurutmu, apa yang akan kau katakan setelah tahu brengseknya aku?"

"Y..Yeol"

"Kau kan sekarang berperan jadi istriku"

Kyungsoo kembali berbalik menghadap Chanyeol. "Dasar Mesum, mesin pheromone, playboy, bastard, heartbreaker, an asshole, tapi mengapa kau yang harus jadi ayah dari anak manisku sih" Kyungsoo merutuki Chanyeol dengan kata-kata banmal.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan.

"Mengapa bukan Junmyeon saja yang jadi partnerku"

Ck...Nama itu lagi. Entah mengapa Chanyeol sering kesal kalau Kyungsoo mulai membicarakan namja itu. Iyasih Junmyeon tampan, tapi sorry saja! Aku lebih tampan, pikirnya.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

A/n

Hallo thx for review. gak bisa nyebutin satu satu ya. Intinya makasih udh ikutin cerita gaje ini sampe 11 chaptie. Soal alur yg gak nyambung atau alur lombanya. well, aku nyaris gak inget kapan terakhir kali ikut lomba agustusan. Kayaknya pas usiaku 6 tahunan deh. jd aku gak bisa deskripsiin alurnya kayak gimana. aku harap kalian suka ya sama FF gaje ini. kalo byk typos maaf bgt. Aku agak males buat re-edit lagi. hahaha ini telat update ya? Iya, ku lg sibuk bgt dan sempat jatuh sakit jadi gak bisa update. aku jg ilang semangat buat lanjut ff ini*uppss haha..makanya mau bikin ff baru. Aku terinspirasi bgt bikin ff Zombie train to busan deh. Ada yg udh nonton? Ok fix..yg jadi appa nya caem kewl mirip Sehun. Atau mungkin remake Ano hana? kalo yg ini bener bener mau aku remake sih. alurnya aku buat agak berbeda aja tapi. Hmm..so, gmn? Setuju?

Lanjut? Review 20 dilanjut ya^^


	12. Don't Cry Mama!

Don't Cry Mama

.

.

.

"Ibu tahu? Baby Lu sudah mulai belajar berjalan" Jongin berkata, seraya meletakan sebuket bunga di makam ibunya.

"Meski sering terjatuh, tapi dia tidak pantang menyerah. Aku memang bukan ibu kandungnya. Tapi aku bahagia sekali melihat bagaimana ia tumbuh"

Namja manis itu menutup kedua matanya. Membiarkan airmata mengalir membasahi pipi gembilnya itu.

"Aku pulang dulu ya, bu" pamitnya.

.

.

Taeyeon bertepuk tangan ketika melihat keponakan manisnya mulai melangkah meski kemudian Baby Lu terjatuh. Bayi manis itu sepertinya tidak jera juga untuk mencoba berjalan.

Sudah 2 bulan bayi manis itu tinggal bersama adik bungsunya. Dan makin lama ada banyak perubahan pada diri namja tampan itu.

Taeyeon sangat yakin jika Jongin dan baby Lu mampu membuat Oh Sehun menjadi sosok dewasa yang bertanggung jawab.

"Ayo sayang..ayo..Nenek punya hadiah untukmu" Yesung memamerkan satu keping biskuit ke arah baby Lu.

Berharap bayi itu mau melangkah ke arahnya dan tidak ragu untuk terus berjalan.

"Hupp.. Anak papa" Sehun buru-buru menangkap tubuh mungil itu dan menggendongnya.

"Ahh..Sehun, biarkan dia belajar berjalan" ujar Yesung. Ia tampak kesal dengan sikap posesif putra bungsunya itu.

Lagipula biarkan saja baby Lu belajar berjalan. Namun Sehun tetap menjadi seorang ayah yang over protektif. Ia akan berkata jika baby Lu akan jatuh dan menjadi rewel saat malam hari.

Dan satu yang menjadi repot adalah Jongin. Pacarnya itu pasti akan terjaga sambil menyusui baby Lu supaya anak itu lebih tenang.

"Saatnya menjemput mama" Oh Sehun berkata, sambil mengecupi pipi gembil baby Lu.

Oh..

pacarnya itu memang sedang sibuk mengurus para juniornya yang hendak maju ke panggung perlombaan seasia untuk beberapa bulan ke depan.

"Ma, asdghhjjkl"

"Kau pasti kangen dada montok mamamu kan? Hahaha..Aku juga"

Baby Lu memasang tampang masam.

Dukkk..

"Aduhh"

Yesung menatapnya tajam. "Dasar mesum! Bisa-bisanya kau berkata seperti itu di depan anakmu"

Sehun terkekeh pelan. "Aku hanya bercanda, bu" ia berdalih.

.

.

.

*Malam hari*

"Sehun, tidak usah!" Jongin menolak halus ketika Sehun hendak membasuh kedua kakinya dengan air hangat.

"Eoh? Kenapa? Kakimu bisa bengkak kalau tidak direndam air hangat, sayang"

Jongin menggeleng.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Jangan khawatir, ne"

Oh Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya. Ia kembali mendudukan tubuhnya di atas sofa.

"Kau pasti lelahkan" ia berkata, seraya menarik Jongin agar namja itu bersandar di bahunya.

Jongin menarik napas pelan. "Aku jadi tidak punya banyak waktu untuk kalian"

Namja tampan itu lantas terkekeh. Jonginnya memang sangat lucu dan manis. Padahal Jongin tak perlu mengkhawatirkan kebersamaan mereka. Karena nyatanya yang harus dikhawatirkan itu kesehatan Jongin yang terlalu sibuk akhir-akhir ini.

"Aku jadi jarang menyusui baby Lu"

"Tidak usah khawatir!" Sehun mengelus lembut bahu Jongin. "Dia jadi anak yang baik saat bersamaku"

"Mwo?"

Sehun mengangguk pelan.

"Kau tidak memberinya keripik kentang kan?"

Hehe...

Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya. Kalau yang itu sih kemarin Sehun lupa. Ia tak sengaja membiarkan bayi mereka makan keripik kentang dua bungkus sekaligus. Ya, semoga bayi itu tidak kena radang tenggorokan ya.

"Huft"

"Maafkan aku, sayang" ucapnya. "aku dan teman-temanku terlalu ceroboh melatakan makanan itu di dekatnya"

"Jangan diulangi lagi ya" kata Jongin.

Sehun mengangguk pelan.

"Ngantuk ya?"

"Hmm"

Greb..

Jongin membulatkan kedua matanya saat Sehun menggendongnya ala bridal.

"S..Sehunie"

Tapi namja itu malah tertawa seperti orang idiot.

"A..aku takut jatuh"

"Aku kuat, baby" sahutnya.

.

.

.

.

Dua orang gadis terpental begitu saja ketika kekuatan mereka beradu di atas udara.

"Uhuk..Uhuk"

Kyungsoo terbatuk-batuk. Begitupun dengan Krystal. Keadaannya tak jauh berbeda dengan keadaan Kyungsoo saat ini.

"Apa hanya segitu saja kekuataanmu?"

Penyihir moores itu terbangun sambil menghapus darah di sekitar bibirnya.

Krystal tertawa sangau.

Apa keduanya masih terlihat cantik? Tidak! Krystal terlihat bengis dengan kedua tanduk demons. Dan Kyungsoo malah terlihat seperti malaikat pencabut nyawa dengan mark hitam berbentuk segitiga di wajahnya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku" keduanya berkata bersamaan.

Dua gadis itu berlari dengan sinar kekuataan pada masing-masing tangan mereka. Mereka berteriak, suasana hutan di pinggiran kota Seoul terlihat begitu gaduh.

Tapi siapa yang akan peduli?

Tak satu pun dari orang-orang yang berniat menghentikan mereka.

Bruk...

Tubuh keduanya terhempas. Begitu pun dengan masing-masing kalung yang mereka kenakan.

Kalung itu menyatu menjadi lambang huruf hanja Choi dalam sebuah lingkaran.

"K..Kau"

Keduanya menatap seolah tak percaya.

Kyungsoo mendekat begitu pun dengan Krystal.

Dengan sihir masing-masing kalung mereka pun melayang ke arah sang empunya.

Dalam jarak 10 meter Krystal mampu melihat maniks bulat Kyungsoo berkaca-kaca.

Mengapa jadi seperti ini?

.

.

.

.

Cklek...

Matanya terbelalak saat melihat Junmyeon tengah menggendong tubuh lemah Kyungsoo di punggungnya dengan darah kering di sekitar bibirnya.

Beberapa jam yang lalu Kyungsoo memang meninggalkan apartemen begitu saja tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Chanyeol baru saja hendak memarahinya jika Kyungsoo atau Junmyeon pulang ke apartemennya.

Pikirnya, bagaimana bisa dua orang dewasa itu tega meninggalkan Baby Min seorang diri dan menangis sampai airmatanya mengering? Bayi itu kehausan.

Chanyeol yang baru saja pulang ke apartemennya tentu saja terkejut. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan hal buruk apa yang akan terjadi jika seandainya ia tak pulang lebih awal dari biasanya.

"Ada apa dengannya, Myeon?" Ia terkejut, mencoba mengambil Kyungsoo dari gendongan Junmyeon.

"Aku mengikutinya saat ia pergi. Ia bertarung dengan Jung Krystal"

"Apa"

Junmyeon berdehem pelan. Bukan saatnya terkejut. Ia harus segera masuk sebelum ada orang di apartemen ini memergoki mereka.

...

"Apa lagi yang kau lakukan, Kyung?" Chanyeol membasuh tubuh naked Kyungsoo dengan air hangat.

Matanya tak bisa untuk tidak menatap sayu ke arah tubuh mungil itu. Tubuh Kyungsoo penuh luka. Bahkan Chanyeol tak yakin jika Kyungsoo akan pulih besok pagi.

"Kapan kau akan berhenti menjadi orang yang sok?"

Chanyeol meraih piyama miliknya dan memakaikannya ke tubuh Kyungsoo. Lantas saja Tubuh mungil itu seperti tenggelam dengan kemeja besar yang ia kenakan.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menepati janjiku pada Lady Taemin untuk menjagamu" Chanyeol berkata pelan. "Kau bahkan lebih kuat dariku"

Dengan lembut Chanyeol mengusap rambut Kyungsoo. Ah, meski dia bukan seorang yeoja tulen seperti Jongdae. Tapi wajah Kyungsoo tak kalah manis dari yeoja itu. Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol baru menyadarinya?

Ada sesuatu yang ia rasakan saat melihat wajah damai itu. Mungkin Kyungsoo tidak secantik Jongdae atau semenggairahkan Seohyun noona. Tapi wajah itu mampu membuat jantung Chanyeol berdegup cepat tak menentu saat ini juga.

"Kau membuatku takut kehilanganmu, Soo-ya"

.

.

"Kyung noona sakit?"

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan.

"Apa kami bisa menitipkan baby Min di sini?"

"Tentu saja, hyung" sahut Sehun. "Kalian selalu merawat dan menjaga Baby Lu saat kami sibuk"

Chanyeol sumringah mendengarnya.

"Trims" ucapnya. "Kalian memang orang yang baik"

.

.

.

.

.

"Kapan dia akan bangun?"

Yixing noona seorang tabib yang di datangkan langsung dari negeri moores mendengus pelan.

"Tubuhnya sudah merespon. Hanya saja dari Kyungsoo-nya sendiri masih tidak merespon untuk tersadar kembali"

Chanyeol dan Junmyeon bukan main kalutnya.

Sementara Lady Taemin masih terlalu sibuk mempersiapkan segala kebutuhan perang yang akan berlangsung di negeri mereka.

"Dia sepertinya syok" Kata Junmyeon.

"Ku pikir juga begitu"

Yixing adalah murid lady Taemin. Tentu saja dia juga bisa handal seperti gurunya itu. Terlebih sudah lebih dari 4 tahun ia bekerja dengan sang lady, sejak ia lulus dari Sekolah Menengah.

"Aku melihatnya terus merutuki seseorang. Bahkan ia menangis dan terlihat begitu kecewa" kata Junmyeon.

Chanyeol yang melihatnya geram. Ia menarik kerah kemeja Junmyeon dan membuat namja itu nyaris tercekik

"Jika kau tau mengapa kau tak mencegahnya? apa kau menunggu dia mati dulu baru menolongnya?"

Yixing berseru pada mereka berdua agar jangan ribut. Chanyeol yang terlihat emosi membuat Yixing yakin jika namja itu begitu kalut akan keadaan Kyungsoo.

"Mengapa kau peduli padanya?" Junmyeon menatap Chanyeol tajam.

"Kau bukan siapa-siapa. seharusnya kau tak perlu bertingkah seakan kau peduli"

Yixing menghela napas pelan. "Tolong kunjungi Lady Taemin, Myeon. Katakan padanya jika aku membutuhkan Mawar emas saat ini"

"Baiklah..Aku pergi dulu"

.

.

"Kau menyukainya kan?"

Chanyeol yang tengah merenung pun menoleh. Yixing noona tengah berdiri dengan sebuah nampan di tangannya.

"Kau belum makan apapun sedari tadi"

Keduanya duduk berseberangan. Chanyeol hanya terus mencicipi bubur buatan Yixing. Sementara yeoja berambut lurus itu terlalu sibuk meracik ramuan merah kehitamannya yang berbau menyengat pada meja counter di ujung sana.

"Aku tidak tahu"

Yixing menghentikan gerakannya, dan menoleh. Sepertinya akan ada cinta segitiga jika Chanyeol tidak segera mengatakan perasaannya itu pada Kyungsoo.

"Hanya kau yang tahu dirimu, Park Chanyeol" ia berkata.

Apa yang harus dipaksakan? Sedangkan cinta sama sekali tak boleh dipaksakan kata orang tua dulu.

Chayeol menatap buburnya yang masih tersisa banyak. Bayangan saat dimana ia dan Kyungsoo tertawa bersama terputar kembali di kepalanya.

Namja itu menggeleng. berusaha membuyarkan semuanya. Tapi apa? Dia tak bisa! Sama sekali tidak bisa. Karena nyatanya yang ada dipikirannya kali ini adalah ketakutannya kehilangan seorang Kyungsoo.

"Kita tidak tahu kapan ajal menjemput" ujar Yixing. seraya membenarkan kacamatanya yang merosot.

"Mengapa noona berkata seperti itu?"

Yixing lantas mengulum senyuman. "Katakan sebelum itu terlambat, Yeol"

"Kyungsoo memang kuat. Tapi jika kuasa Tuhan tidak mengizinkan, dia pun tak bisa bertahan dan selamanya akan tertidur"

Tidur panjang yang dimaksud Yixing adalah kematian. dan Chanyeol cukup memahami kalimat itu.

"Aku tahu"

YIXING tersenyum mendengarnya. "Lakukan apa yang menurutmu benar, Park Chanyeol"

.

.

.

"Wah, jadi Sehun sibuk sekali ya liburan kali ini" kata Moonkyu.

Sehun begitu lega ketika sahabat-sahabatnya mengunjungi dirinya di apartemen, sekaligus membantu namja itu mengasuh kedua bayi mungil itu.

"Begitulah"

"Memang Jongin kemana?" Tanya Daehyun, ia kini sedang memangku tubuh mungil baby Min.

"Dia sedang membantu Mrs Cha melatih para junior club dance"

Baby Lu tertidur nyenyak di atas kasur lipat bayinya dengan dengkuran halus. Ah, bayinya ini pasti mengantuk setelah seharian penuh bermain dengan baby Min.

"Kau tidak mengantarnya?" Namjoon bertanya.

"Dia menolak untuk diantar tadi pagi"

"Oh begitu" gumamnya.

"Eh, Sehun"

"Hm?"

Namjoon tampak berpikir sebelum ia bicara. "Apa akhir-akhir ini kejadian ganjil itu masih sering terjadi?"

Sehun mencoba mengingat. "Sepertinya tidak"

"Eh, tapi beberapa hari yang lalu iya"

"Seperti apa?"

"Seseorang menyelamatkan ku dari serangan kusanagi di pinggir kota"

Ketiga temannya melongok. Ninja mana yang sedang mengancam keselamatan sahabat mereka?

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu! Buktinya aku baik-baik saja kan"

.

.

.

.

Wonshik memasuki ruang musik keluarganya yang besar dan elegant itu dengan sebuah kantung belanjaan di tangannya.

Suasana cukup gelap, hanya ada sinar lilin-lilin kecil yang menyala.

Sekilas hanya ada dirinya saja di sana. Tapi nyatanya memang ada sosok lain selain dirinya yang belakangan ini menghuni ruangan besar itu.

"Aku beli apel merah saat di supermarket tadi"

Suara bass-nya membuat sosok lain itu menampakan dirinya dari balik dinding. Krystal bisa menyamar jadi apa saja.

Jadi jam dinding, jadi buku, atau bahkan jadi seekor kucing kalau perlu. Tapi kali ini ia memilih menyatu dengan tembok sembari mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang penuh luka.

"Aku tahu kau belum makan sama sekali" Ujar Wonshik.

Seolah bisa menebak jika gadis cantik itu belum menyentuh makanan sejak ia menemuinya dalam keadaan terluka parah.

"Terimakasih" ucapnya. "Aku akan memakannya nanti"

"Aku tahu kau kuat" Wonshik berkata, seraya meletakan 4 buah apel merah segar di atas meja.

"Tapi kau tetap harus makan sebelum melanjutkan missimu"

"Hm"

"Kau bilang kau tak mau Vic terus-terusan merasa hebat darimu"

Wonshik berkata lagi, "Meski nyatanya memang begitulah adanya"

Krystal menutup kedua matanya. Vic tidak akan bisa berlama-lama di bumi tanpa ramuan yang diberikan perdana menteri Jonah padanya. Vic tidak sekuat Krystal. Tetapi dia lebih pintar dan licik dibandingkan Krystal.

"Orang kuat akan menjadi lemah jika dia bodoh"

Krystal mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Apa sekarang dia bisa dikatakan lemah? Mengingat dirinya yang mulai merasakan sesuatu yang berdesir saat mengetahui sebuah fakta jika ia masih memiliki seorang kakak.

Sosok panutan yang ia dambakan sejak kecil. Krystal memilikinya. Tapi sosok itu berbeda darinya. Meski begitu Krystal sadar jika masih ada darah yang sama telah mengalir dalam tubuh keduanya.

Fakta baru yang terungkap. Jika dirinya dan Kyungsoo adalah putri dari Choi Minho. Seorang manusia yang saat ini sudah hidup bahagia dengan segala harta berlimpah dan status begitu memukau di mata masyarakat.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kami sudah bisa menjenguknya?" Tanya Jongin, berharap ia dan kekasih tampannya itu bisa menjenguk Kyungsoo noona yang katanya sampai sekarang masih belum pulih juga.

Gerakan meminum tehnya terhenti begitu saja. Chanyeol terlihat bingung, dan kalut. Membuat Sehun yang duduk di samping Jongin merasakan ada yang tengah disembunyikan oleh namja itu.

Ada banyak pertanyaan dalam benaknya mengenai kehidupan Keluarga Park sebenarnya. Seperti, Bagaimana kehidupan mereka sehari-hari, atau apa pekerjaan sang kepala keluarga. Karena Sehun pernah melihat Chanyeol hanya menghabiskan waktu seharian di sebuah cafe.

Bukan bermaksud menghina atau bagaimana. Anehnya, darimana mereka mendapatkan uang yang banyak untuk keperluan mereka sehari-hari? Apalagi kalau dilihat sepertinya mereka bukan berasal dari kalangan bawah. Ah, pokoknya Sehun tidak ada maksud apapunlah

"Hyung" Sebut Sehun. Namja yang mungkin dua atau tiga tahun lebih tua darinya itu mendongak.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya.

Jongin memberikan kode agar Sehun tidak banyak bertanya. Tapi kekasihnya itu tampak tidak mau tahu.

"Istriku jatuh sakit dan-"

"Bukan itu, sebenarnya hyung ini siapa?"

Jongin berdehem pelan. "Sehunie" sebutnya. "Tidak sopan bertanya seperti itu" bisiknya.

Park Chanyeol tersenyum ramah. "Kau sudah mulai curiga rupanya"

Putra dari panglima perang moores itu menutup kedua matanya.

"Aku dan Kyungsoo" ia berkata perlahan.

"Adalah utusan bangsa penyihir moores untuk melindungi sang pangeran"

Maniksnya berubah warna menjadi kuning kecoklatan.

"Ku rasa kalian sudah tahu mengenai bangsa kami"

.

.

.

.

Lady Taemin melangkah begitu anggun dengan gaun biru muda kebangsawanannya di negeri moores.

Mantan putri mahkota itu makin lama, makin terlihat menapak dengan hembusan angin yang menyertainya.

Parasnya yang cantik terlihat sendu. Hatinya seperti mati rasa saat mengetahui putrinya terbaring lemah di ranjangnya.

"Kau datang rupanya"

Suara berat seorang namja menyambutnya.

10? Ah tidak, sudah 20 tahun Taemin meninggalkan rumah bersama anak yang ia kandung. Entah bagaimana rupa buah hati mereka saat ini. Jika dia perempuan, pasti sekarang jadi wanita cantik seperti sang ibu. Apabila anak mereka seorang laki-laki, pasti tampan seperti sang ayah.

Choi Minho tahu jika mantan istrinya itu masih menyimpan rasa dendam yang berkecamuk di dalam hatinya. Tetapi seberapa sering pun Minho tidur dengan banyak yeoja, hanya Taemin yang selalu ingat. Bukan Jessica Jung, atau pun Go Ahra, kekasihnya saat ini.

"Anakmu sekarat"

Mata bulatnya tak bisa untuk tidak terbelalak dan memancarkan keterkejutan yang luar biasa.

"Apa?"

Taemin tersenyum sinis. "Kau tidak punya masalah pendengaran, Choi Minho"

Minho mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ia ingin berteriak dan meminta agar yeoja itu berhenti dan jangan lagi meninggalkan dirinya. Tapi bibirnya tak sanggup berkata, begitu pula dengan hatinya yang tak akan pernah sanggup melihat kepergian yeoja itu.

Sebelum Taemin menghilang bersamaan dengan angin. Yeoja itu berkata, "Temui dia jika kau sempat. Aku akan mengantarmu ke tempatnya"

Namja 42 tahun itu merosotkan tubuhnya ke lantai. Tatapannya penuh kesedihan yang tiada tara. Oh Tuhan, mengapa ia harus menjadi seorang pecinta wanita yang berlebihan seperti ini?

.

.

"Ma, min?"

Jongin terkekeh pelan melihat ekpresi imut Baby Lu yang sepertinya sedang bertanya dimana keberadaan bayi imut lainnya yang 2 malam lalu menginap di apartemen mereka.

"Dia ada bersama papanya, baby" jawab sang ibu, seolah mengerti apa yang diucapkan oleh bayi mungil itu.

Cklek..

Keduanya menoleh ke arah pintu kamar mandi yang baru saja terbuka.

"Hey, sayang"

Jongin balas tersenyum. Sementara namja yang berperan sebagai seorang ayah itu merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang setelah mengalasi bantalnya dengan handuk kering.

Bayi manis itu terus mengoceh tak jelas. Kemudian terisak pelan. Aduh, rewel tumbuh giginya mulai lagi nih, pikir Jongin.

"Hun, baby Lu demam lagi"

"Hah? Benarkah?"

Sehun ikut menempelkan punggung tangannya di kening Baby Lu.

"Hiks, ma"

Sang ibu memeluk tubuh mungilnya, sementara sang ayah kelimpungan mencari-cari plester penurun demam di kulkas.

"Kalau panasnya tidak reda juga kita tidak bisa kemana-mana besok" Sehun berbisik pelan.

Jongin yang sedang menempelkan plester penurun demam itu menoleh. Besok berarti dia harus absen melatih para juniornya dong. Tapi kesehatan baby Lu jauh lebih penting.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hunie" sahutnya.

Kekasih tampannya itu mengusap lembut rambutnya. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya.

"Sayang, kau tahu metode kanguru?"

Jongin mengeryitkan dahinya. "Metode kangguru?"

Sehun mengangguk pelan.

"Itu lho, metode pelukan ibu dan anak saat anaknya demam"

"Pernah dengar sih" sahutnya. "Tahu darimana?"

Pria itu terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan pacar manisnya. "Kakakku kan calon dokter anak. tentu saja aku tahu"

"Apa itu bisa meredakan demam?"

"Entahlah..Apa salahnya dicoba"

Jongin nampak berpikir. Lalu...

"Bagaimana caranya?"

Oh Sehun melepaskan piyamanya. Kemudian melepas piyama baby Lu hingga bayi mungil itu hanya mengenakan pampress.

"Hey, nanti dia tambah sakit"

"Sekarang kau yang lepas bajumu"

Bias kemerahan nampak di wajah namja manis itu. Oohh..Dia malu sekali kalau membayangkan tidur dalam keadaan half naked di ranjang yang sama dengan kekasih tampannya itu.

"Sudah lepas saja. Apa mau aku lepasin?" *smirk*

"Eh..J..Jangan. aku saja deh"

...

Baby Lu membuka kedua matanya ketika merasakan pelukan nyaman di tubuh mungilnya itu.

"Ma"

Melihat senyum sang mama membuatnya ikut tersenyum lucu.

Ah, sayang...Kamu memang bayi kecil yang menggemaskan~~~

Bayi itu menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada naked sang mama dan menyusu di sana. Rasa hangat dan nyaman yang diantarkan oleh tubuh half naked kedua orangtuanya itu membuat Baby Lu tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

Kalau begini, dia tidak akan takut lagi mimpi buruk. Atau tidak akan kedinginan dan nyeri di gusinya yang akan ditumbuhi gigi-gigi mungil.

"Hunie"

"Iya?"

Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya, malu.

"Lain kali seperti ini lagi ya?"

Sehun menautkan kedua alisnya. "Kenapa memangnya?"

"Ini nyaman sekali"

Ayah muda itu tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Yah, ini begitu nyaman. Jauh lebih nyaman dari yang pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

Jongin pun juga. Ia merasa seperti punya sebuah keluarga kecil yang didalamnya begitu sarat akan kasih sayang ibu dan ayah. Suatu hal yang tak pernah ia rasakan sejak masih sangat kecil.

Berada di pelukan Sehun, Jongin betah...

.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

.

A/n

Hallo thx for review ya manteman^^ terimkasih buat support kalian. Aku harap kalian suka yaa, ya meskipun ceritanya gaje sih. huehehe..

A: Jongin cewe atau cowo? kok pake sebutan Virgin sih?

Me: Hey, say..tolong kasih tau sebutan apa yg cocok selain virgin. I dont wanna replied a question that I've replied before..

A: Kapan perangnya?

Me: Hmm..Aku tamatin part 1 dulu ya kawan. Ada yg suka Naruto kan disini? Mungkin kira-kira semacam Shippuden gitu deh. tapi gak sampe Gaiden sih ya..keburu tua guenya huehehe-.-

A: Ada death chara gak kak?

Me: Siapa yg mau dijadiin death chara?

A: Kak Joy Id Line dan ig nya apa?

Me: Ngeledek ya? hahaha..Aku gak punya hapeT.T

A: Jadiin Chansoo lah

Me: Chan joy aja yaah..*dilempar tomat busuk*

A: Typos masih byk

Me: so sorry..males re-edit

A: Update kilat kak

Me: -.-

A: Lanjut

Me: Review 20dilanjut yaa

Mau nanya yaa..Kalian merasa sakit hati gak sih gara-gara ada Krystal di FF ini? So far aku kan kalo bikin ff kayaknya gak pernah jadi semacam provokasi buat ngebenci tokoh deh. Kayak Krystal yg jadi Orang ketiga atau..Yaahh, pernah sih pake nama Irene sama Jinri tp kan gak terlalu kompor deh. Makanya aku juga ngejauhin nama Luhan buat jadi org ketiga. Soalnya kan yahh, kalian tau lah yaa gimana sejarahnya HH sama HK. Lagian luhan skrg manly kok. *jadi pengen buru buru dilamar eaaa* Jangan tanya siapa yg ngasih review begitu yah..Pokoknya aku cuma mau ngeluarin uneg-uneg aja sih. aku kan juga mau deket sama readers2 ku..


	13. Family

Family

.

.

"Krystal"

Gadis itu menoleh ketika sosok yeoja dewasa memanggil namanya.

Jessica terlihat tak percaya jika putrinya mengunjungi dirinya di negeri Demons disela-sela kesibukan gadis itu di negeri manusia.

Putrinya bukan seorang anak yang selalu peduli pada orang lain sejauh yang ia tahu.

"Ibu"

"Hey, ada apa denganmu?"

"Ada sesuatu yang membuatku ingin segera menemui ibu saat ini"

Sang ibu menatapnya sanksi. Putrinya bukanlah gadis baik hati yang penuh sopan santun dan patuh pada ibunya. Tapi mendengar nada gadis itu saat bicara, membuat Jessica yakin ada sesuatu yang penting telah merubah kepribadian putrinya saat ini.

"Kyungsoo itu kakakku kan?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dia putri Choi Minho juga kan?"

"Krystal!"

"Ibu!"

Keduanya terdiam. Jessica mengeratkan kepalan tangannya.

"Katakan" gadis itu berkata lirih.

"Katakan siapa yang menjadi orang ketiganya"

Jessica mencoba mengalah. Dia tidak bisa mengatakan kejujurannya. Tapi juga tak mau putrinya kecewa dengan segala hal yang pernah ia lakukan selama ini.

"Tidak mungkin Lady Taemin" Krystal bergumam.

"Lalu kau akan menuduhku?"

"LALU SIAPA LAGI KALAU BUKAN IBU? AKU DAN KYUNGSOO TERPAUT LEBIH MUDA 1,5 TAHUN. ITU ARTINYA IBU DAN CHOI MINHO BERMAIN DIBELAKANG LADY TAEMIN KAN?"

Jessica bukan main terkejut mendengarnya. Krystal menitikan airmata. Menangis seolah dialah biang keretakan keluarga kecil itu.

"aku tidak percaya ini" gumamnya. "Orang yang selama ini menjadi rivalku adalah kakakku sendiri" tawanya berubah sendu.

"Kenapa ibu begitu tega? Kenapa bu?"

.

.

.

.

"Aku tahu aku tampan" Kris berkata, seolah begitu percaya diri dengan apa yang ia katakan beberapa detik yang lalu.

Baekhyun menghentikan gerakan telunjuknya yang sedari tadi menelusuri wajahnya.

Wajah cantiknya cemberut. Dan langsung memukul pelan dada bidang Kris.

"Kau menyebalkan"

Ia hendak beranjak dari ranjang, namun Kris menahannya. "Hey, ini masih terlalu pagi, sayang"

Baekhyun mendengus pelan. "Dasar pemalas! Kau ada rapat nanti siang masih saja malas-malasan"

Kris memutar mata bosan. Tidak bisakah dia sedikit bersantai bersama istri cantiknya pagi ini?

"Kris, aku mengkhawatirkan Kyungsoo"

Sang suami pun mau tak mau ikut merasa bersalah. Andai ia tidak meminta Kyungsoo melindungi putranya, pasti hal buruk seperti ini tidak akan menimpa keponakannya.

Apalagi kalau melihat bagaimana sedihnya kakak sepupunya itu. Dia pasti merasa begitu hampa melihat anak semata wayangnya itu harus terbaring lemah antara hidup dan mati.

"Apa kita harus mengambil Luhan kembali kemari?"

Baekhyun mendongak. Ia juga terlalu bingung sekarang ini. Untuk waktu yang lama negeri moores sama sekali bukan tempat yang aman untuk putranya. Entah kapan suasana ini berakhir.

Ia merasa egois dengan melibatkan banyak orang dalam permasalahannya itu.

Ia ingin berkata jujur, tapi ia masih belum sanggup melukai hati suaminya. Yang diinginkan Lord Caius hanyalah dirinya seorang. Dan dia pulalah penyebab permusuhan antara Moores dan Demons.

"Sayang?"

"Hm?"

"Mengapa melamun?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. Kemudian mulai membawa sang suami dalam ciuman mesra yang memabukan. Kris terkejut, namun ia tetap melayani ciuman itu dan berakhir dengan hubungan intim yang cukup menggairahkan pagi ini.

.

.

.

.

Baby Lu mendesah sedih saat melihat ke arah jendela kamar apartemennya yang ditutupi butiran-butiran air hujan.

Di luar hujan cukup deras. Pagi ini harusnya mereka jalan-jalan. Tapi harus batal gara-gara hujan yang awet sejak pagi buta tadi.

"mumumu" tangannya memukul pelan jendela apartemennya. Binky baby di mulutnya membuat suara yang keluar dibibirnya jadi tidak begitu jelas, namun cukup menggemaskan untuk anak seusianya.

"Baby Lu, bibi Taeyeon datang" suara mamanya berseru.

"Bi~"

Pasti bibi membawa banyak mainan dan makanan enak untuknya.

Baby Lu mulai merangkak keluar dari kamarnya untuk menyambut kedatangan bibi cantiknya itu.

"Hallo, sayang" Bibi Taeyeon langsung menggendongnya dan memberikan kecupan bertubi-tubi di pipi gembilnya.

"Siapa yang sedang sakit, hm? Kasihan sekali anak manis ini"

"Bi, Yu..eul..Asdfghjkl" celotehnya.

Mungkin maksudnya ia mengadu pada sang bibi kalau gusinya sakit. Karena saat ini Baby Lu memukul-pukul pipi tembamnya, seolah menunjukan bagian mana yang sakit, uhhh pintarnya~

...

"Tadi pagi"

Oh Sehun mengunyah nasi goreng buatan Jongin pelan-pelan.

Sementara telinganya terus mendengarkan cerita kekasih manisnya itu mengenai kedatangan kakak perempuannya ke apartemen mereka hanya untuk pamitan.

Taeyeon hendak berlibur bersama pacarnya ke Irlandia. Makanya ia pamitan. Tapi sayangnya Sehun masih terlelap hingga pukul 10 pagi dengan alasan masih ngantuk. Hmm..memang dasar pemalas.

"Besok kau harus ke kantor ayahmu jam 8 pagi"

"Heuh?"

Apa lagi sih ayahnya itu?

padahalkan besok dia masih mau mesra-mesraan dengan Jonginnya. Ayahnya memang menyebalkan terkadang.

"Ma"

"Ada apa, Baby?" Tanyanya.

Jongin menyentuh lembut pergelangan tangan Baby Lu yang menunjuk ke arah kentang goreng di atas meja. Matanya tampak berbinar, membuat mamanya yakin jika bayi manis itu menginginkan kentang goreng papanya.

"Tidak, sayang" cegahnya. Jongin meletakan beberapa keping biskuit bayi rasa keju dan pisang untuk bayi mungilnya itu.

Baby Lu menggeleng dan mulai merengek. Tapi Jongin tidak mau memberikan kentang goreng itu untuknya. Bisa-bisa radang tenggorokan nanti.

Jongin menoleh saat mendengar telepon berdering. Ia mewanti-wanti Sehun agar tidak memberikan kentang goreng untuk bayi manis mereka itu.

Sementara ia melangkah ke ruang keluarga untuk segera mengangkat telepon.

...

"Kau pasti mau ini kan?"

Sehun memamerkan dua stick kentang ke arah baby Lu.

Bayi imut itu mengangguk dengan kedua mata rusanya yang berbinar.

Sang papa tertawa kecil, ia memberikan 2 stick kentang itu di atas piring plastik milik baby Lu.

"Nah, cepat makan! Kalau mama tahu, kau tidak boleh makan ini"

"Da" sahutnya, dengan anggukan kepala.

.

.

"Begitu ya" Jongin menyahut pelan.

Suara kakeknya yang meminta Jongin untuk pulang pun membuat namja berparas manis itu terlihat lesu.

Kakek bilang ada satu hal penting yang harus ia tunjukan pada cucu semata wayangnya itu.

Jongin mengakhiri sesi pembicaraan mereka dengan ucapan kasih sayangnya pada sang kakek. Meski terdengar bahagia, namun wajahnya ditekuk menunjukan jika saat ini dia sama sekali tidak baik-baik saja.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sehun.

Melihat kekasihnya menekuk wajah seperti itu membuatnya merasa tidak tega. Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi dan membuat namja manisnya itu jadi begini.

"sayang?"

"Eoh? A..ada apa?"

Oh Sehun menyentuh lembut tangan Jongin yang saat ini tengah duduk di hadapannya.

Ia terlihat tak fokus sama sekali. Mungkin saja dia tidak sadar jika baby Lu juga melihatnya dengan tatapan penuh kecemasan.

"Ma?"

Jongin tersenyum lembut. Ia menyentuh rambut hitam baby lu dan mengusapnya penuh kasih sayang. "Mama tidak apa-apa, baby" sahutnya.

"Hey"

Beralih menatap sang pacar.

"Siapa yang menelpon tadi?"

Jongin menarik napas lewat hidung. "My grandpa asked me to go home"

"He did?"

Jongin menganggukan kepalanya.

Pasti itu sangat penting, pikirnya. Tapi Jongin sendiri merasa was-was. Apalagi waktu kakek Kim bilang ayahnya juga sudah tiba di Seoul hari ini. Dan itu artinya besok Jongin juga akan bertemu namja itu.

"Mau ku antar?"

"Mwo? Tidak usah" Jongin menolak halus.

"Kenapa? Aku akan pacarmu"

Jongin jadi bingung harus menjelaskan seperti apa pada namja tampan itu. Dia hanya bilang jika supir keluarganya akan datang menjemput besok pagi.

Sehun sedikit keberatan. Bagaimana bisa Jongin pergi di pagi Hari? sementara baby Lu tidak ikut. dan Sehun bukan orang yang bisa diandalkan untuk bisa bangun di pagi hari.

.

.

.

.

Lampu ruang kerjanya redup. Pintu balkon terbuka dengan angin berhembus kencang.

Suara lonceng berdenting, pertanda ada satu tamu yang tak diundang mengunjunginya secara tak sopan.

Choi Minho tidak merasa takut. Malahan dia masih berkutat dengan PC pribadinya tanpa mempedulikan sosok asing yang makin lama makin memperlihatkan dirinya dalam balutan mantel hitam dan hentakan-hentakan heels di atas lantai.

"Aku tak punya apapun untuk menyambutmu" Minho berkata.

Suara kursi yang berderit, seseorang sudah duduk di hadapannya dengan tatapan datar.

"Aku juga tak berharap mendapatkan sesuatu yang mengejutkan di sini"

Minho tersenyum samar. "Ibumu sudah bilang jika kau akan datang kemari"

Krystal tersenyum sinis. "Aku tak ingin membahas yeoja itu, Tuan Choi"

"Aaa, begitu"

Kesunyian untuk sementara terjadi diantara mereka. Minho menatap sosok putri dari wanita kedua dari hidupnya itu dengan ketulusan.

Makin lama wajahnya makin terlihat seperti Jessica. Mengingatkan dirinya jika saat ini dirinya bukan lagi seorang perjaka muda yang gemar mempermainkan hati seorang wanita.

"Aku sudah tahu apa yang terjadi antara kau dan ibuku"

Matanya yang bulat menegaskan jika kini ia terlalu bingung alasan apa yang harus ia katakan pada putrinya itu.

"Maafkan kami. Dulu kami masih terlalu muda saat melakukannya"

Tawa gadis itu terdengar sumbang. "Tuan Choi" sebutnya. "Ada banyak anak-anak demons yang terlahir akibat nafsu belaka, aku sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu"

Tapi tetap saja. Minho tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bersalahnya. Karena Krystal hanyalah korban.

"Meskipun begitu, aku sangat menyayangimu karena kau adalah putriku, Krys"

"Kau mengatakannya karena kau sadar kau akan kehilangan putrimu yang lain"

Memangnya siapa yang salah? Minho? Iya! Tapi apa alasan kedua yeoja itu menyembunyikan kehamilan mereka? Bahkan Taemin sama sekali tidak pernah membawa Kyungsoo ke negeri manusia dan mengenalkannya pada Minho.

(Dia tidak tahu saja, jika Taemin selalu melakukannya. meski pada kenyataannya Taemin tak pernah terang-terangan menemui Minho saat itu).

"Jika aku punya kesempatan jadi ayah yang baik. aku akan melakukannya"

"You better do, dad" ucapnya.

"Meski kau tak pernah jadi suami yang baik, kau tidak harus jadi ayah yang buruk untuk anakmu"

Krystal tahu jika selamanya Minho tidak akan jadi suami yang baik. Karena itu hanya akan membuat dua hati terluka. Bagaimana bisa Minho memilih satu dari tiga yeoja untuk ia cintai?

Jadi ayah yang baik mungkin bisa. Krystal bisa mengalah untuk itu. Namun Minho berkata jika tidak akan ada yang namanya pilih kasih, karena Minho sangat menyayangi kedua putrinya itu.

.

.

.

.

Orang bilang, kisah cinta yang abadi itu selamanya tidak bisa berjalan mulus-mulus saja seperti paha Angels Vic di majalah-majalah catwalk.

Nyatanya memang begitu.

Jongin hanya tidak tahu alasan ayahnya mengundang dirinya makan malam bersama keluarga Pyo.

Ayahnya yang tampan diusia 42 tahun itu terus berbicara dengan seorang namja dewasa yang mungkin saja lebih tua beberapa tahun dari sang ayah.

Namanya Pyo Jaehun. Dia tinggi dan berkacamata. Wajahnya terlihat ramah dan gaya bicaranya tidak searogan kolega bisnis ayahnya yang lain.

Nyonya Pyo pun juga orang yang baik dan keibuan. Anak gadis mereka Pyo Aeri juga gadis yang ceria dan akan bercerita tentang teman-temannya di sekolah.

Ah, juga si tampan Jihoon yang terus terdiam menatap Jongin malu-malu. dia namja yang kikuk dan akan mengucap kata maaf saat memulai pembicaraan.

"Mereka keluarga terhormat dan baik hati"

Ayahnya berkata sambil melangkah anggun mendekati Jongin yang sedang duduk di ruang keluarga.

Jongin menoleh. Kim Yunho mengulum senyuman. Satu hal yang jarang ia lakukan membuat Jongin yakin jika ayahnya akan melakukan sesuatu yang melibatkan dirinya kali ini.

"Ya"

"Jihoon satu tahun lebih tua darimu"

"..."

"Diusia segitu dia sudah belajar mengurus perusahaan miliknya sendir"

Hebat benar anak itu, pikir Jongin. Tapi tidak! Baginya Sehun tetap yang paling hebat.

"Ayah"sebutnya. Jongin menatap sang ayah tepat di mata. "Katakan apa yang ayah ingin katakan padaku!" serunya.

Anak tidak sopan! Tapi Yunho tidak peduli. Juga tidak tersinggung pula.

"Bagaimana menurutmu tentang perjodohan?"

"A...apa?"

.

.

.

.

.

Hanya satu kecupan seorang ayah di keningnya.

"Ini tidak akan berhasil" Taemin berkata.

Seolah sudah menyerah dengan apa yang terjadi pada putri kesayangannya itu.

Sehun CS dan nenek Kim, mantan squib negeri moores itu terus memperhatikan tubuh Kyungsoo yang masih tidak bereaksi apa-apa di atas ranjang.

"Pa" Baby Lu menggenggam tangan sang ayah begitu erat.

"Dia pasti selamat, Lu" bisiknya.

Minho menyentuh wajah putrinya dan berkata. "Bangun, sayang! Ayah disini" dengan wajah yang sendu.

Chanyeol berada di ruang tengah. mencoba menghibur baby Min yang terus menangis.

"Kyungsoo"

"Sudahlah" Taemin berkata. "Ini sama sekali tidak berhasil"

"Lady Taemin" Yixing mencoba mengejar sang guru. "Anda harus bersabar. pasti ini berhasil"

Yeoja itu menggeleng. "Dia bahkan tidak bernapas selama 1 minggu ini, Xing!"

...

"Ayah janji tidak akan meninggalkan dirimu lagi" bisik Minho.

Satu tetes airmata jatuh di wajah Kyungsoo.

Minho menoleh ketika mendengar suara mantan istrinya yang menangis. Ia hendak melangkah pergi menemui Taemin jika saja tak mendengar suara putrinya yang cantik itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan..

"Hallo, godfather"

Semua bukan main senangnya saat melihat Kyungsoo tersadar kembali setelah 8 hari tak sadarkan diri.

Begitu pun sosok Krystal yang diam-diam mengintip dari jendela apartemen mewah itu.

"You did it, dad" gumamnya.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah sadar?"

Sehun mengangguk pelan. Ia berbaring di samping Jongin yang sedang meniduri bayi manis mereka.

"Sayang"

"Ya?"

Namja itu menyentuh lembut wajah istri abal-abalnya itu. Perasaannya saja atau memang Jongin terlihat sendu?

"Apa yang terjadi selama di sana?"

Sehun tahu hubungan Jongin dan ayahnya tidak bisa dikatakan baik. Sebagaimana hubungannya dengan ayahnya yang jahil itu.

Jongin menggeleng pelan.

"Kau yakin?"

*Mengangguk*

"Ku harap kau tidak menyembunyikan apapun dariku"

Sehun berbalik badan. Ia menarik napas pelan saat merasa kecewa dengan sikap kekasihnya itu.

...

Jongin terbangun saat mendengar suara televisi di ruang tamu.

Pintu kamarnya terbuka. Sementara Sehun tak ada di sampingnya.

Namja manis itu menata guling di sekitar bayi imutnya. Agar Baby Lu tidak jatuh mengingat pola tidurnya yang tak beraturan itu.

.

.

.

*Plip*

Tv turn Off..

Sehun melengos begitu saja ketika melihat kekasihnya berdiri di depan pintu kamar mereka.

"H..Hunie"

Panggilan mesra itu sama sekali tidak ia gubris.

"Sehunie"

"Hn"

Kim Jongin menghela napas pelan. Ia mendekati sang kekasih dan duduk begitu saja di pangkuan namja tampan itu.

"Ini sudah malam, Jongin" kata Sehun.

Seolah tidak tertarik dengan tubuh sintal di hadapannya itu.

"Maaf" ucapnya.

Sehun jadi tidak tega melihat wajah sendunya. Maka ia merangkum wajah cantik itu dan membawanya ke dalam ciuman mesra yang begitu memabukan.

Jongin melenguh ketika Sehun mulai meraba-raba perutnya. Sedikit kewalahan meladeni ciuman tersebut. Karena Sehun adalah seorang kisser yang handal dan tidak bisa diremehkan.

"Ada apa denganmu, hm?"

Ia bertanya seusai berciuman. Keningnya menempel di kening Jongin dan menatapnya penuh cinta.

"Aku hanya sedikit membentak ayah saat di sana"

"Kenapa?"

Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya itu.

"Sayang"

"Aku lelah" bisiknya. Seraya membawa tangan kanan Sehun ke dadanya. "Sentuh aku sekarang juga,Oh Sehun" bisiknya

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

A/n

Hallo..Maaf kalo ff ini update terlalu cepat *lol. Ada beberapa hal yang musti aku jelasin utk beberapa readers yg masih bingung dan bertanya kpn perangnya?

Well.

1 Kenapa dio sm Krystal bs saudaraan?

Taemin dan jess itu dua org rival sebenarnya. Apa yg di dapetin Taemin Jess selalu pengen dptin jg. Termasuk kebahagian. Suatu hari Bunda Taemin gak sengaja liat ayah Minho selingkuh sama si Jess. Well, itu nanti ada penjelasannya ya. Nah jadi Jess awalnya sengaja buat Taemin cemburu. Tapi gataunya dia malah ikut terpesona sama si Minho. Akhirnya mereka tdr dan jadilah si Krystal.

2 Kenapa Kris baek jarang? Do you want to hear the truth? Here! And Listen.

Aku kurang tertarik sm Kris. Why? Aku suka parno kalo liat Kris. Bahkan poster exo ku aja aku sobek di bagian Kris-nya. Makanya aku jarang munculin Karakter Kris di setiap FF ku. Dan alasan knp aku suka Krisyeol? Mungkin karena ngeliat muka Friendly chanyeol bs meminimalisirkan wajah garangnya Kris. Di ponsel lamaku atau laptop ku aja juga gak ada foto-foto kris. Krishophobia mungkin:(

Dan Masalah Baekhyun. Aku tau ini menyakitkan buat FG Baekhyun. But I have to tell you that I dont like him coz I hate Baekhyun. Aku benci Baekhyun seperti kalian membenci Krystal. Kenapa? Entahlah..Aku cuma ngerasa sengit aja kalo ngeliat dia. Disetiap Idol pasti punya sisi hater juga kan?Iya kan? Kalo kalian tanya 'Kamu Kpopers bukan sih?' Idk. Tp aku suka Bigbang, Suju, dan Well I love 2ne1 so much. Apa aku masih bs disebut Kpopers? Apa aku exo L? Maybe..I'm just interest to write some Hunkai fanfiction for my own collection. Adore? Ya Aku adore bgt sama mereka berdua. Apa menurut kalian Aku Exo l? Apa aku kpopers? Apa kalian benci sm aku setelah tau secret about me?

3 Apa ff ini bakalan panjang?

Ff ini end kok. Dan perangnya sendiri muncul di ff yg lain. Biar gak terlalu panjang dan aku bisa sedikit punya wkt buat Hiatus.

4 Kwalitas menulisnya agak berkurang

Ya, aku akui itu. Its ok. Aku gak punya byk wkt utk belajar lagi. Tugas tugas dan tugas. Tapi kalo libur panjang nanti pasti aku akan belajar lagi. Thx untuk sarannya senpai:)


	14. Your Love

Your Love

.

.

Jongin mengangkang, memperlihatkan lubang mungilnya itu dihadapan sang kekasih.

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba menahan suara-suara aneh dari bibir kissable-nya.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi" kata Sehun, ia mengukung tubuh ramping Jongin di bawahnya. "Apa kau serius?"

Jongin mengangguk. Walau sebenarnya ia masih ragu. Bahkan membiarkan Oh Sehun melihat seluruh tubuh naked-nya saja membuat wajahnya memanas.

Namja Oh itu mengulum senyum. Dan pada akhirnya membawa sang kekasih ke dalam ciuman yang memabukan.

"Eungh"

Jongin melenguh manakala Oh Sehun memasukan dua jari ke dalam lubang sempitnya. Rasa aneh dan sedikit sakit mulai ia rasakan.

"Sakit?"

Namja manisnya itu menggeleng.

"Hanya sedikit aneh"

Ia terkekeh mendengarnya. Dua jarinya mulai bergerak dan membuat Jongin semakin melenguh antara nikmat dan sakit.

Tangan kanannya yang menganggur menghapus sisa saliva di sudut bibir itu. Tatapannya terus menatap sang kekasih penuh gairah dan cinta yang menjadi satu.

"Tunggu sebentar" kata Sehun, saat mengingat sesuatu.

Hmm..Pelumas! Mereka membutuhkan sesuatu yang bisa sedikit meredakan rasa sakit di lubang Jongin saat Sehun memasukinya.

Lubang yang ketat, dan Sehun yakin tak ada satu pun yang pernah menyentuhnya. Barang mencoleknya sedikit saja juga mungkin tidak berani.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Jongin. Rasanya hampa. Dan Ia merasa adiktiv ketika jari panjang dan kurus itu mengorek lubangnya.

"Tunggu sebentar! Sebentar saja"

...

Baby oil? Sehun menyeringai mesum ketika melihat baby oil yang selalu Jongin gunakan untuk mengurut baby Lu di atas meja rias.

Namja itu mendekati ranjang dan sedikit membetulkan posisi si kecil, agar ia tidak terjatuh.

"Jangan ganggu mama dan papa ya, Baby" bisiknya. Seraya mengecup kecil kening baby Lu.

.

.

"Baby oil?"

Sehun mengangguk.

"Untuk apa?"

"Kita tidak punya lube, sayang"

Namja cantiknya itu mengangguk, seolah mengerti.

"Jimin tidak memakai apapun saat melakukannya bersama Jungkook"

"A..apa?"

Jongin menatapnya dengan tatapan polos yang menggemaskan. Ya Tuhan, maafkan hambamu yang kelewat mesum ini, Tuhan...

"Tapi pasti itu sakit sekali" kata Jongin.

Ia jadi merinding kalau mengingat kejantanan Sehun yang besar itu. Bagaimana rasanya kalau si imut endut itu masuk ke dalamnya ya? Pasti sakit-sakit ngilu gitu.

"Sakitnya bikin ketagihan"

"Benarkah?"

"Makanya ayo coba" kata sehun. "Jimin saja sudah pernah. masak kau kalah sih sama hoobae mu sendiri"

Sehun mulai jadi kompor rupanya.

Sebagai manusia biasa. Wajar saja kalau takut dikalahkan. Sifat mau menang sendiri itu kan? Aku benar kan^^

"Ayo coba!"

"Hehehe..Aku bersemangat dengarnya"

Bungsu Oh itu segera melepas seluruh pakaiannya hingga sama naked-nya dengan sang kekasih. Kemudian dengan tergesa-gesa ia mulai membalurkan baby oil itu pada penis putihnya yang panjang dan gemuk.

.

.

"Eunghh"

"T..Tahan, sayang"

Jongin menggeleng pelan, berusaha menahan rasa sakit di hole-nya ketika kepala penis itu mulai masuk ke dalam lubangnya.

"Ohh"

Sang dominan ikut merintih. Lubang kekasihnya begitu sempit dan sedikit membuat penisnya terasa ngilu.

Jleb...

"Aaaaaa..hiks"

Diam sejenak.

Jongin mencoba untuk lebih rilex. Karena ia tahu Sehun tidak akan hanya mendiamkan penisnya di dalam sana dalam waktu yang lama. Ia berkata pada hatinya jika akan ada rasa nikmat yang akan ia rasakan selanjutnya.

"M..Move, Hunie" titahnya malu-malu.

Sofa besar yang menjadi alas mereka bercinta pun sedikit bergeser hingga menimbulkan suara derit.

Tak susah bagi seorang Oh Sehun membuat kekasihnya itu mendesah keenakan. Hanya dalam hitungan menit saja Jongin sudah terlonjak-lonjak dan meminta lebih dan lebih.

Padahal penis Sehun sudah menjejal lubang kelaparan itu. Mungkin besok Sehun akan menggunakan dildo saja untuk menjadi pihak ketiga yang membantunya menjejal hole kelaparan itu.

Tapi...

Hah?

Dildo?

Tidak..Tidak..Ia menggeleng selama pinggulnya terus bergerak dan penisnya menusuk lubang pacarnya. Dia tidak mau mainan sex laknat itu membuat kekasihnya mendesah keenakan. Bagaimana kalau Jongin lebih suka dildo daripada penisnya? Bisa-bisa karatan adik besarnya itu.

"Ahh...hyaaa..aahhh, di sanaahh"

"Akh...Sial, kauhh sempithh sekalihh, sayanghh"

"Ah...Huniehhh, hmmpp"

Ah..Sehun..Disaat seperti ini pun masih pula ia menyusu. Dasar bayi besar yang mesum! Cih, menyebalkan! Aku kan juga mau, dad:(

.

.

.

.

"Selama aku tidur?"

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan, ia terus menatap wajah chubby Kyungsoo yang masih agak pucat.

"Dia jadi anak yang baik meski agak rewel"

"Maaf" ucap Kyungsoo, pelan.

Dia jadi agak merasa bersalah telah meninggalkan Baby Min karena keegoisannya. Apalagi selama seminggu ini ia tidak bisa menyusui bayi manis itu dan merawatnya dengan baik.

"Tidak apa-apa" kata Chanyeol, ia mengulum senyuman dan membuat Kyungsoo ikut tersenyum. "Aku ayah yang hebatkan?"

"Tentu saja" sahutnya. "Terimakasih ya, papa"

Blush..

Keduanya merasakan hangat di wajah. Chanyeol pura-pura berbalik badan dan mengambil jam weaker di atas nakas. Modus! Padahal dia salting hehehe..

"Sudah jam 1 pagi"

"Eoh? Tapi aku tidak ngantuk"

Namja Park itu mulai memperbaiki selimut yang menutupi tubuh mereka.

"Kau kan baru sembuh. Jadi harus banyak istirahat"

Kyungsoo mengangguk patuh. Dia tak boleh menjadi egois lagi. Sudah cukup! Chanyeol memang orang yang baik, dan partner missi yang selalu bisa menyeimbangi keegoisannya.

Mungkin inilah alasan para mentor memilih Chanyeol sebagai partner untuknya. Karena memang hanya namja itu yang bisa mengerti dan memahami. Orang keras kepala seperti Junmyeon hanya akan memperunyam saja jika seandainya keduanya jadi sebuah tim.

Dulu Kyungsoo hampir pernah jadi partner-nya Junmyeon. Tapi setelah dirundingkan lagi, akhirnya Chanyeol yang terpilih jadi partner-nya.

Chanyeol selalu mengalah. Mungkin kalau dibuat lagu akan Jadi lagu galau terlaris sepanjang tahun. Huehehee...

.

.

.

Sudah pagi...

Jongin baru saja ingin bangun dari tidur cantiknya untuk beraktivitas. Tapi tidak bisa manakala ia merasakan sedikit nyeri di bagian bawahnya.

Uh?

Ia merona saat mengingat aktivitas tadi malam. Dia dan Sehun melakukannya untuk yang pertama kali.

"Pa..bububu"

Si cumil satu sudah bangun rupanya. Ia menoleh ke arah pintu kamar mandi. Dimana Sehun sudah keluar dari sana bersama baby Lu. Sepertinya mereka baru saja mandi.

"Maa~"

"Hey, sayang" namja itu menyapanya.

Ia berjalan mendekati ranjang dan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang bersama bayi manis mereka.

Baby Lu mulai merangkak mendekati sang mama dan merentangkan kedua tangannya, minta di peluk.

"Apa kau lapar? Aku buat sandwich di dapur. Mau diambilkan?"

Jongin menggeleng sambil tersenyum. Lalu ia berkata, ia ingin menyusui baby Lu dulu sebelum makan.

Sehun tanya apa masih sakit. Tapi Jongin menjawab dengan cengiran lucu yang membuat Sehun ingin mencium namja manis itu.

.

.

.

.

"Ayah seharusnya tidak perlu repot seperti ini" ujar Kyungsoo.

Minho tertawa pelan dan berkata jika Kyungsoo tak perlu cemas. Karena Minho senang sekali bisa mendatangi anak sulungnya itu dan bermain bersama baby Min.

"Bukan begitu" Kyungsoo mencoba menjelaskan.

Minho menoleh, ia sedang memangku baby Min yang makin hari makin mantap jika digendong.

"Aku hanya merasa egois saja jika ayah terus-terusan kemari" ia berkata lirih.

"Egois?"

Kyungsoo menghentikan gerakan memotongnya. Menoleh ke arah sang ayah dan berkata, "Aku tak ingin Krystal merasa ayah lebih menyayangiku dibandingkan dia"

"Justru dia yang meminta ayah kemari"

Minho kembali bercanda dengan cucu semata wayangnya itu.

"Dia bilang, ayah harus jadi ayah yang baik untukmu"

"Tapi ayah kan ayahnya Krystal juga"

"Lalu ayah harus apa? Kalau kedua putri ayah seakan menolak dikunjungi ayahnya sendiri"

"Err, bukan begitu, ayah!" serunya.

Kyungsoo tidak mau ayahnya salah paham dengan maksudnya itu. Tapi melihat ayahnya yang kelihatan murung itu membuat Kyungsoo akhirnya mengalah.

"Aku hanya mencoba untuk menjadi ayah yang baik meski aku tak pernah menjadi seorang suami yang baik untuk istriku"

"Ayah"

Minho menoleh ke arahnya dan tersenyum.

"Dan juga kakek yang baik untuk cucuku yang manis ini"

Namja dengan wujud yeoja itu terkekeh pelan mendengarnya. Ah...Ayahnya pasti akan jadi kakek terbaik untuk anak-anaknya bersama Chanyeol kelak.

Eh?

Apa?

Chanyeol?

"Hallo"

Wah...Yang dibicarakan panjang umur rupanya.

Kyungsoo pura-pura fokus memotong sayuran dan membuat namja jangkung itu membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Kyung, kau kan baru sembuh!"

Ia segera mencegah Kyungsoo kembali memotong sayuran.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku sudah sehat kok. Lihat nih!"

Kyungsoo memutar tubuhnya yang dibalut dress musim panas selutut.

Chanyeol menahan bahu Kyungsoo dan menatapnya tepat di mata. "Tidak! Aku yang akan memasak"

"Kau? Kau saja tidak bisa membedakan mana garam mana gula"

"Kau tenang saja! Aku sudah belajar semua dari Yixing noona"

"Yixing noona?"

Namja itu mengangguk.

"Mulai dari memasak, mengganti popok, memandikan baby Min, mengg-"

"Shup!" Kyungsoo meletakan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir Chanyeol.

"Jangan hancurkan dapurku!" serunya.

Chanyeol hendak berkata. Tapi terpotong oleh ucapan Minho yang terkesan menggoda mereka berdua. "Mungkin ayah ingin cucu perempuan juga. Biar lengkap" terkekeh pelan sambil mengecupi pipi gembil baby Min.

.

.

.

"Kau tahu? Terkadang berbagi masalah itu bisa sedikit membuat hatimu lega"

Wonshik berjalan mendekati Krystal. Tampaknya gadis itu sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Terbukti selama beberapa minggu ini ia tak lagi fokus dengan missi awalnya menculik baby Lu.

"Ini terlalu rumit" katanya. "Bangsa demons saja juga tidak bisa menyelesaikannya"

"Itulah mengapa manusia diciptakan" Wonshik berkata. "Mereka punya akal dan emosi yang jauh lebih baik dari bangsamu"

"Masih terpaku dengan Manusia adalag makhluk sempurna? Jangan membuatku tertawa"

Wonshik terkekeh pelan. Ia duduk di samping Krystal dengan mata yang tertuju ke depan.

"Setidaknya kau tertawa dan itu bisa meringankan masalahmu"

Krystal menoleh. Lalu bertanya, "Mengapa kau peduli?"

Namja itu menarik napas pelan. Lalu menjelaskan jika manusia itu memang egois. Tapi tak jarang pula manusia akan membantu sesama jika kesulitan. Jadi semacam dua kepribadian, begitu? Mustahil! Manusia memang punya dua sisi yang berlainan. Sisi baik dan sisi jahat. Kau hanya perlu memilih. Mau jadi orang baik atau orang jahat.

"Kau terlalu munafik" Krystal pun mulai tertawa.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku memang menyukai Jongin. Kalau aku tidak menyukainya mana mau aku membantumu"

Yeoja cantik itu pun bergumam 'benar juga'.

"Makhluk apapun kau berasal. Jika kau mulai merasakan cinta dan kasih sayang kau bisa jadi lemah"

Apa itu yang terjadi pada ibunya? Krystal mulai berpikir dan merenung. Apa ibunya mencintai Choi Minho? Ibunya bukan orang yang bodoh dengan memberikan tubuhnya begitu saja pada orang lain, dan Krystal tahu itu.

Buktinya Jessica belum juga menikah. Bahkan ketika Jonah Manalobo melamar ibunya saja, yeoja itu menolak dengan sangat halus. Apa yang kurang dari namja itu? Yah, meskipun Jonah Manalobo berperawakan gendut. Tapi tetap saja dia paling diinginkan oleh para yeoja demons dengan segala status yang ia miliki itu.

"Lalu menurutmu, apa yang harus ku lakukan?"

Wonshik menatapnya seperti: Benarkan, pasti kau sedang dilemma, girl. Hanya saja dia tak mau banyak bertanya dan membuat gadis itu semakin pusing.

"Lakukan apa yang menurutmu benar" Ia berkata, sok menasihati. "Jangan sampai Vic tau hal ini"

Ah...Gadis itu..

"Eh, btw..Dimana Vic?"

"Dia pulang ke negeri demons untuk perawatan kesembuhan di sana"

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Salah satu musuh kami menyerangnya dan hampir membunuh yeoja itu"

.

.

.

.

Junmyeon meringis pelan ketika Yixing membalut tangannya dengan perban.

Luka tusukan shuriken yang Victoria lemparkan padanya begitu dalam dan beracun.

"Kau dan Kyungsoo itu sama-sama ceroboh"

Yixing mulai menceramahi.

"Memangnya apa yang kau inginkan? Menguji kehebatanmu?"

"Ugh"

Junmyeon meringis lagi. Yixing terlalu keras menyentuh lukanya.

Namja itu hendak berkata. Namun Kyungsoo tiba dengan sebaskom air dingin dari arah dapur. Well, ada 4 orang di apartemen itu.

Mungkin Yixing akan kembali ke negeri Moores 3 hari lagi. Kyungsoo masih belum pulih total meskipun ia sudah bisa berjalan.

"Pelan-palan saja! Ini sakit sekali, Noon"

"Salah siapa cari penyakit? Kau nyaris mati kalau tidak buru-buru kemari"

"Sudahlah, Noona" Kyungsoo berkata. Wujudnya memang wanita, tapi ia tetap memanggil Yixing dengan sebutan noona. Lidahnya terlalu aneh kalau memanggil yixing eonnie.

"Junmyeon memang keras kepala sekali kalau dinasihati"

"Kau juga begitu" sahut Yixing. "Aku heran, mengapa ada banyak hal kecocokan diantara kalian sih"

Kyungsoo dan Junmyeon tertawa bersamaan.

"Ku rasa kalian berjod-"

"Kyungsoo, baby Min menangis"

Kyungsoo menoleh, dan mendapati Chanyeol dengan tampang datar berdiri di depan pintu kamar mereka dan terdengar pula suara tangisan baby Min di dalam.

...

"Yeol"

Chanyeol hanya fokus dengan buku bacaannya tanpa menghiraukan Kyungsoo.

Mungkin ia membutuhkan Chanyeol. Entah untuk mengambil diapers atau mengambilkan biskuit bayi untuk Baby Min. Atau apapunlah itu, Chanyeol juga tidak pun juga tidak mau menerka-nerka permintaan tolong macam apa yang akan Kyungsoo pinta padanya.

"Yeol"

"Hm?"

Namja itu baru menyahut. Padahalkan Kyungsoo sudah memanggil namanya dua kali.

"Bisa tolong-"

"Ambil diapers? Ambil Biskuit bayi? Atau apa?" selanya.

Nada bicara Chanyeol sangat tidak ramah. Dan itu membuat Kyungsoo agak terkejut mendengarnya. Ia yang niatnya ingin meminta Chanyeol menjaga baby Min sementara ia harus meminum obatnya pun mengurungkan niat.

"Tidak jadi" bisiknya pelan.

...

Namja Park itu menarik napas pelan manakala melihat Kyungsoo tertidur dengan raut wajah lesu dan pucat sambil mendekap tubuh mungil baby Lu.

Ia melirik jam di atas nakas. Pukul 10 malam. Harusnya Kyungsoo sudah minum obatnya pukul 7 tadi. Tapi sedari tadi ia hanya berbaring di ranjang menghibur baby Min yang terus-terusan menangis.

Matanya beralih pada buku-buku mantra yang harus segera ia hapal demi melindungi Kyungsoo dan baby Min-juga pangeran kecil bangsa Moores itu.

Ia hanya sedikit merasa kesal ketika mendengar ucapan Yixing yang mengatakan ada banyak kecocokan antara Junmyeon dan Kyungsoo.

entah untuk apa ia merasa kesal. Tapi kenyataannya hatinya sama sekali tak bisa diajak kompromi saat mendengar langsung bagaimana orang lain mengomentari kecocokan dua orang itu.

"Eungh"

Kyungsoo membuka matanya pelan-pelan. Senyuman di wajah Chanyeol pertama kali menyapa pandangannya.

"A..ada apa?" Tanyanya, dengan nada serak.

"Kau belum minum obat"

"Ah..Iya, aku ketiduran tadi"

Pria jangkung itu membantu Kyungsoo meminum obatnya. Biar bagaimana pun Chanyeol masih menganggap jika tubuh Kyungsoo masihlah ringkih, makanya ia memperlakukan Kyungsoo dengan sangat lembut.

"Chanyeol"

Bibir heartshape itu menyebutkan namanya.

Chanyeol yang kini sudah berbaring di samping kanan menoleh. Melirik sosok Kyungsoo yang juga sedang menatapnya dengan kedua mata bulat itu.

"A..apa kau marah padaku?"

Marah?

Well...

"Karena apa?"

Chanyeol masih mencoba berdalih. Mengaku hanya akan membuatnya malu.

Kyungsoo menarik napas pelan. "Entahlah..Hanya saja tadi bicaramu itu-"

"Maaf ya" Chanyeol menyela. Lalu dengan senyuman di wajah ia kembali berkata, "Aku sedang sibuk tadi. Sejak kejadian itu Ayahku memintaku untuk mempelajari mantra baru agar aku bisa melindungi kalian"

"Ch..Chanyeol"

Pria itu mengusap lembut rambut hitam Kyungsoo. Kemudian beralih mengecup kecil pipi gembil baby Min di sampingnya.

"Karena sebagai seorang kepala keluarga aku punya tugas yang penting untuk melindungi anak dan istriku dari orang-orang jahat di luar sana"

.

.

.

.

Kata Perjodohan, satu-satunya kata yang Sehun paling benci di dunia ini.

Sial...Perjodohan apa yang dimaksud para orang tua itu? Mengapa jaman sekarang masih ada sih yang begituan? Pikirannya terus-terusan memberikan dirinya banyak pertanyaan tanpa satupun jawaban.

Jongin masih terisak di sebelahnya dengan ponsel di tangannya.

Wajah tampan itu mengeras. Ia bahkan sudah tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Meski Jongin menangis, dan sudah seharusnya pula ia menghibur sang kekasih.

"S..Sehunie, maaf" ucapnya pelan.

Oh Sehun menarik napas lewat hidungnya. Ok, ini sama sekali bukan kesalahan kekasih cantiknya itu. Ini semua diluar kemampuan Jongin untuk membuat perasaannya campur aduk begini.

Beberapa waktu yang lalu ponsel Jongin berdering. Satu pesan dari 'Ayah' masuk dan segera dilihat oleh si lancang Oh Sehun.

Kalimat perintah menyebalkan seperti ini:

From : Ayah

Kau harus pulang besok. Hari Jumat kau harus menemani Jihoon keliling kota.

"Apa ini yang membuatmu bertingkah aneh setelah pulang dari rumah orangtua mu?"

Nadanya menuntut. Seolah Jongin harus segera menjawabnya. Karena melihat maniks hitam Oh Sehun seperti penuh intimidasi dan ancaman.

Namja manis itu mengangguk pelan. Seolah Dia takut hanya untuk mengeluarkan satu kata dari bibirnya.

"Mengapa kau tak bicarakan ini padaku?" Tanya Sehun, pelan-pelan.

"K..Karena aku-hiks, Sehunie" Alih alih menjawab Jongin malah menangis di pelukan Sehun.

Membuat namja itu menghela napas berat. Ayolah, dia bukan orang yang suka melihat kesedihan yang dijadikan sebuah alasan. Itu sama sekali tidak etis menurutnya.

Mungkin dia harus menemui ayahnya Jongin seorang diri. Itu pun juga tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun termasuk Jongin untuk mencegah keinginan namja itu menjodohkan Jongin dengan orang lain.

Dia harus jadi gentleman. Karena Jongin hanya miliknya seorang.

CAMKAN!

...

Sementara di dalam kamar baby Lu tertidur pulas dengan binky baby di bibirnya.

Bayi mungil itu tertidur cukup damai dengan hembus napas pelan yang terdengar selama ia menyebrangi alam mimpi.

Seseorang mendekati ranjang dengan smirk di wajah.

Ini sangat mudah, pikirnya. Tau begini ia akan melakukannya seorang diri tanpa menurunkan banyak suruhan di bumi untuk memperlancar keinginannya itu.

"Bayi manis" gumamnya.

Matanya tertuju pada sebuah boneka beruang di ujung ruangan. Ia sama sekali tidak mengulur waktu ketika ide mulai memasuki otaknya.

Niat jahat itu menguasai pikiran sampai meresap ke dalam darahnya. Dengan penuh kebencian ia mengambil boneka berukuran sedang itu dan hendak menindihnya ke atas tubuh mungil sang bayi.

Sang Pangeran Harus Mati...

Sang Pangeran Harus Mati...

Sang Pangeran Harus Mati...

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

A/n :

Hallo...

Aku agak kecewa sama yg kemarin, hahaha..Kalian udh bosan ya sama ff ini? Nope lah..Aku masih mau lanjutin ff ini meskipun peminatnya berkurang. Well ya, mau publish ff baru biar ff hunkai jadi ramai. Kalo review 20 ku lanjut ya, seperti biasa. Oh ya, buat yg kemarin PM dan mempertanyakan keorsinilan ff ini, kamu harus tau sayang. FF ini asli karyaku, inspirasi dari beelzebub ya. Dan soal alur? aku gak berpatokan sama alur ya. Kalo ada ide ya aku tulis apadanya dengan ide itu. Masih murni^^. Atau kenapa cerita tentang moores & demons nya sedikit? Aku kan pernah bilang kalo utama di ff ini itu HUNKAI N Baby Lu. Bukan yg lain lain. Karena ini FF HUNKAI, DAN SEMUA YG KU BUAT ITU MUTLAK HUNKAI. Aku musti konsisten sama pair dan cerita yg aku buat. Jadi jangan takut kalo ff ini nantinya beda pair. Btw aku jadi pengen bikin Siwon x Kai masa huahahaha-.- *Abaikan

(Ps: Sorry utk Nc nya. Gak hot..Lagi berusaha bangkit kembali nulis NC. Kalo update nya terpending sorry ya..hehe lagi sibuk bgt akhir2 ini)


	15. The Prince Of Moores

The Prince Of Moores

.

.

* * *

Dekat...

Semakin dekat langkahnya untuk menghabisi tubuh mungil itu.

Niatnya sudah sangat kuat. Kebencian yang terpupuk semakin pula tumbuh membesar dalam jiwanya.

Pangeran Luhan harus mati, kata-kata itu terngiang di kepalanya seolah menjadi semangat untuk segera menghabisi bayi tak bersalah itu.

Wajah manis tanpa dosa. Kelak diusia dewasa nanti ia akan menghabisi kaum demons dengan wajah brutal tanpa ampun.

Dan pikiran Lee Seohyuk selaku sang Raja Demons semakin bercampur aduk.

Satu sisi berkata :

'Tunggulah dia dewasa, dan lawan ia seperti seorang namja'

Atau

'Habisi dia! Jangan biarkan ia tumbuh dewasa dan menghabisi semua bangsa demons'

Jantungnya berdegup, kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Semakin lama bisikan-bisikan itu merasuki pikirannya dan membuat ia bingung.

Boneka yang tengah ia pegang pun jatuh ke lantai.

Seohyuk menyentuh kepalanya yang sakit. Berjalan mundur hingga tak sengaja menabrak meja rias dan membuat beberapa benda jatuh ke lantai.

...

Oh Sehun yang sedang memeluk tubuh ramping kekasihnya pun terkejut saat mendengar suara keras dari dalam kamar mereka.

"Baby Lu"

Keduanya pun segera pergi ke kamar. Hanya untuk memastikan bayi mungil mereka baik-baik saja di sana.

Dan well...

Keanehan terjadi lagi di sini.

Jongin ingat dimana ia meletakan boneka pemberian paman security itu sehabis menjemurnya di balkon. Tapi kini boneka itu tergelatak di lantai. Juga benda-benda seperti baby oil, sisir, dan perlengkapan baby Lu terjatuh di lantai seolah ada orang lain yang masuk ke dalam kamar dan membuat kamar mereka porak poranda.

Oh Sehun menghela napas lega ketika mendapati bayi manisnya tertidur cukup damai, seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Kedua orangtua muda itu hanya tak tahu jika yang terjadi adalah, Raja para demons mencoba menghabisi bayi manis mereka dengan tangannya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

4 Tahun Kemudian...

Semua berjalan begitu cepat.

Rasanya baru kemarin Sehun menemukan seorang bayi mungil yang lucu yang selalu mereka sebut dengan sebutan Baby Lu.

Rasanya pula baru kemarin ia menemui ayahnya Jongin, dan meminta Kim Yunho untuk membatalkan perjodohan putra manisnya dengan putra dari kolega bisnisnya itu.

Masih terasa rasa panas di pipi Sehun akibat tangan Yunho saat ia mengatakan dengan sejujur-jujurnya jika ia telah meniduri Jongin.

Dengan raut wajah kebencian Yunho mengusir Sehun. Memaki dirinya, dan bersumpah jika ia tidak akan sudi memiliki seorang menantu seperti dirinya.

Namun Jongin tetaplah Jongin. Beruang manisnya yang begitu mencintai dirinya. Bahkan disaat Sehun meminta Jongin untuk tidak ikut menderita bersamanya, Jongin rela diusir dari keluarga Kim hanya demi hidup bersama seorang Oh Sehun.

Begitupula dengan Baby Lu. Bayi mungil itu tumbuh menjadi anak laki-laki yang tampan dan cerdas. Meskipun begitu ia sama sekali tidak tahu jati dirinya yang sebenarnya. Karena tak satu pun orang dewasa disekitarnya mau mengatakan yang sebenar-benarnya.

Bukan karena Sehun tidak mau. Tapi Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo melarangnya. Karena semakin lama mereka berkata jika situasi semakin kacau balau.

Perang antara Kaum demons dan Moores semakin memanas. Bahkan dengar-dengar Beberapa demons terkuat pun juga turun ke bumi untuk mencari cara bagaimana mendapatkan sang Pangeran moores.

"Aunty Jongie...Aunty Jongie"

Jongin yang tengah menyiram tanaman di halaman rumah minimalisnya itu menoleh ketika mendengar suara cempreng anak kecil yang baru saja memanggil namanya.

"Ada apa, Minie?" Tanyanya.

Ia meringis saat melihat putra dari Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo itu dalam keadaan napas tersenggal-senggal dan keringat membasahi wajah mungilnya.

"Lulu teljatuh. kepalanya beldalah banyak sekali"

Tak pelak ia terkejut ketika mendengar keadaan putra kecilnya terluka. Ia pun segera mengikuti langkah kaki kecil Minseok yang mengajaknya ke sebuah klinik, dimana seseorang baru saja membawa Lulu kecilnya ke sana.

Matanya tak kuasa menahan airmata dan rasa khawatir ketika melihat putranya tengah duduk bersandar di rajang klinik dengan kepala dibalut perban.

Wajah tampan putranya juga tertunduk. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia membuat mama khawatir. Dan mama yang menangis membuatnya merasa sangat bersalah.

Minseok kecil menoleh ketika mendengar namanya di panggil. Ternyata mamanya baru saja tiba di Klinik dan memintanya untuk membiarkan ibu dan anak itu berdua saja.

Minseok menurut. Bahkan ketika mamanya memangku tubuh mungilnya.

Bocah cilik itu bertanya, perihal kedatangan sang mama kemari. Tapi sang mama menjawab jika sepulang belanja tadi ia mendengar omongan para tetangga yang mengatakan jika ada anak kecil yang jatuh dari pohon dan kepalanya berdarah cukup banyak.

Mama khawatir jika bocah itu adalah Minseok. Makanya mama datang kemari dan memastikan.

Tapi ternyata bocah itu bernama Oh Lulu bukan Park Minseok. Mama yakin pasti Minseok juga ada di klinik ini karena seorang suster juga mengatakan jika anak kecil dengan ciri-ciri pendek dan berpipi gembil itu juga ada di sini untuk menemani teman bermainnya yang sedang diobati.

"Mama"

"Hm?"

"Apa Lulu akan baik-baik saja?"

Sang mama terkekeh pelan. "Tentu saja. Lulu itu anak yang kuat, pasti besok sudah mengajak Minnie main lagi"

"Tapi Minnie takut"

Kyungsoo menatap putra imutnya dengan tatapan bingung. "Takut apa, sayang?"

Raut wajah ketakutan tampak jelas di mata bulat Minseok.

"T..Tadi itu a..ada olang aneh yang-"

"Kyungsoo"

Kyungsoo menoleh. Di sana ada Chanyeol yang baru saja tiba bersama Junmyeon dan Namjoon.

Pasti juga ada Sehun di sini, tebaknya dalam hati.

"Hey"

"Bagaimana keadaan Lulu, Soo?" Junmyeon mendahului Chanyeol yang hendak bertanya.

Sementara namja itu berdecak sebal. Namjoon berusaha menahan tawa. Rupanya Junmyeon masih belum puas saja membuat Chanyeol cemburu.

"Lukanya sudah dijahit. Kenapa kalian bisa datang bersamaan begini?"

"Raja Wu memintaku untuk mengajari Sehun menggunakan Sword Battle untuk berjaga-jaga" jawab Chanyeol. Ia mendudukan bokongnya di samping Kyungsoo.

"Hey, sweetie"

"Papa~"

Ia tertawa saat mendengar putra kecilnya yang memanggilnya dengan nada yang manja.

.

* * *

"Papa, Lulu bisa jalan sendili"

Sehun masih terus menggendong putranya menuju tempat parkir.

Lulu kecil merenggut lucu. Papanya sedang tidak bisa diajak kompromi dan membiarkan dirinya berjalan sendiri.

Bocah itu melirik ke arah teman sepermainannya.

'Untung Minie sudah tidul' batinnya. Kalau Minseok bangun ya bisa mati gaya dong! Masak dia yang terkenal kuat dan gak cemen ini masih digendong. Malu lah yaw~

"Hun, kami pulang naik taxi saja" seru Namjoon.

"Kalian serius tidak mau menumpang?"

"Tidak.." giliran Chanyeol yang berseru. "Kalian duluan saja. kasihan Lulu"

"Yah..Baiklah, hati-hati hyung" Jongin melambaikan tangan.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Mama, Lulu sudah sembuh! Lulu mau sekolah"

Lulu merengek ketika mamanya tidak mengizinkan ia untuk pergi ke sekolah selama luka di keningnya belum kering.

"Tidak, Lu!" seru sang mama. "Lukamu masih baru. Mama takut kamu berdarah lagi"

Cemberut. Pasti ujung-ujungnya ngambek dan mengadu sama Nenek Yesungie. atau bibi Taeyeon. Yah, dua orang wanita yang selalu memanjakan Lulu seperti bayi.

"Papa~"

Ia mencoba merayu sang papa yang kini tengah sibuk dengan laptopnya. Sebagai seorang mahasiswa tingkat akhir dan lagi, calon penerus perusahaan tentu saja papa selalu sibuk akhir-akhir ini.

"Mama jahat, masa Lulu gak boleh sekolah"

Oh Sehun menghentikan kegiatan mengetiknya. Ia menoleh ke arah putra kecilnya yang sedang dalam masa-masa mencari perhatian orang-orang dewasa di sekitarnya.

"Lu"

Ia angkat tubuh mungil itu dan memangkunya.

"Lulu kan masih sakit. Mamamu cuma khawatir kamu terluka lagi, nak"

"Tapi Lulu mau sekolah, pa!"

"Memangnya Lulu tidak sedih ya membuat mama khawatir terus?"

Lulu menunduk. Ia jadi merasa bersalah sudah membuat papa dan mama khawatir kemarin malam.

Tapi itu kan bukan salahnya. itu semua gara-gara paman hulk jelek yang mencoba menculiknya. Dan Lulu sudah pasti melawan.

Eh pas melawan dia malah terjatuh dan terantuk ayunan. alhasil kepalanya terluka.

Tapi Lulu masih bingung. Siapa sih orang yang mau menculiknya itu? Kok dia sering sekali ya hampir jadi korban penculikan.

Padahal waktu itu anak-anak kecil kan bukan cuma dia saja. Apalagi dia selalu bersama Minseok. Kenapa cuma dia saja?

Dia mau cerita ke papa, tapi takut kedua orangtuanya khawatir.

.

.

* * *

"Lulu sudah tidur?"

Oh Sehun mengangguk pelan. Ia pun ikut merebahkan tubuh tegapnya itu di samping kekasihnya.

Mereka sudah nikah? Ya tentu saja belum.

Bukannya tidak niat untuk menikah. Tapi mereka berdua sama-sama sepakat menikah setelah Sehun lulus kuliah nanti. habis itu baru deh nikah.

Soal ayahnya Jongin yang tidaj setuju. Yah, itu akan diurus lagi nanti. Sehun bilang dia akan kembali ke sana untuk menemui Kim Yunho dan meminta restu.

Cuma dia satu-satunya keluarga yang dimiliki Jongin. Mengingat kakek Kim sudah meninggal dunia 5 bulan yang lalu.

Itu pun tak mudah bagi seorang Oh Sehun menghibur kekasihnya .agar tabah menghadapi cobaan.

Kakek Kim adalah orang yang mendukung mereka dari pihak Jongin. Dan ia harus pergi selamanya akibat penyakit jantung yang ia derita selama ini.

"Ada yang aneh dengannya akhir-akhir ini"

Namja Oh itu menoleh, mendapati wajah kekasihnya yang serius membuat ia mau tak mau menahan rasa kantuknya.

"Aneh?"

"Aku hanya merasa seperti itu"

"Tidak mungkin kan dia bisa terluka seperti itu?"

"Sayang" Sehun mencoba mengenyahkan prasangka buruk sang kekasih. "Lulu itu anak yang jahil. Kau ingat?"

Jongin tahu putranya jahil dan suka mencoba hal-hal baru. Tapi entah mengapan pemikiran seorang ibu di pikirannya semakin menguat jika ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan putra kecilnya itu.

"Hun, Apa mungkin yang dikatakan Neneknya Namjoon itu benar?"

"Apa?"

"ada banyak demons yang menyamar jadi manusia"

Sehun menghela napas pelan

"Jongin" sebutnya.

Sehun tidak tahu apa yang Jongin pikirkan. Namun ia harap itu tidak mengganggu fokus kekasih manisnya itu dan membuat Jongin melamun terus memikirkan masalah yang berdatangan silih berganti.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan! Kau bisa sakit nanti"

Kekasih manisnya itu mengangguk pelan. Sepertinya Jongin terlalu mengkhawatirkan sesuatu dengan sangat berlebihan akhir-akhir ini.

.

.

* * *

.

Baekhyun tersenyum mana kala melihat tampilan putra kecilnya yang kini tumbuh menjadi bocah cilik yang tampan dan cerdas.

Sesekali ia tertawa melihat ekpresi wajah suaminya yang badmood. Bagaimana tidak? Sejak Taemin noona memuji ketampanan Luhan yang jauh lebih mirip papa asuhnya dibandingkan papa kandungnya sendiri.

"Kapan kita mengunjungi Luhan di sana?"

"Dua hari lagi. Aku harus menghadiri pertemuan dengan para petinggi moores"

"Aku tak sabar untuk melihatnya"

Kris mengulum senyuman. Ia usap bahu sempit Baekhyun dan berkata, "Kau ibunya. Itu wajar, sayang"

.

.

.

* * *

"Benarkah?"

Kyungsoo noona mengangguk pelan.

"Apa kita akan memberitahukan semuaNya? "

Ada nada khawatir ketika Jongin mengatakannya. Kyungsoo tidak heran, karena memang selama ini Jongin sendiri pun sudah seperti seorang ibu untuk pangeran Luhan.

"Kau terlalu menyayangi anakmu ya" ujar Kyungsoo noona.

"Aku hanya melakukan sebagaimana yang seharusnya dilakukan seorang ibu kebanyakan, noona"

'Inilah yang ku pikirkan, Jongin. Kau pasti akan merasa sedih saat Luhan tak ada lagi di sisimu' batin Kyungsoo.

"Yang terpenting sekarang adalah melindunginya kan" kata Jongin.

Kyungsoo tertawa, dibuat-buat. Ia ingin meminta Jongin untuk menghilangkan perasaan sayang itu. Namun tidak bisa. Ia sendiri pun juga tahu bagaimana perasaan Jongin.

Perasaan yang tulus yang ia pun juga rasakan untuk putra kecilnya, Minseok.

Jongin hanya bisa menyaksikan buah hatinya bermain riang dengan Minseok. Putra angkat Kyungsoo yang bertubuh mungil dengan pipi chubby-nya itu.

Luhan kecil terlihat sangat bahagia. Bahkan ia seolah tak peduli dengan luka di kepalanya yang masih dibalut perban.

Ia hanya mencoba menikmati hari-hari Luhan ketika balita itu masih ada di sisinya. Karena Jongin pun sadar. Cepat atau lambat balita itu akan kembali tinggal bersama keluarganya.

.

.

* * *

"Mama"

Jongin menoleh dan mendapati putra kecilnya menyorongkan piring kosong ke arahnya.

"Aku mau tambah blokolinya"

" Brokoli?"

"Iya, itu"

Ia terkekeh pelan. Ia sendokan beberapa potong brokoli ke atas piring Luhan. Ah, Lulu kecilnya makin lama makin tumbuh besar saja. Bahkan Jongin masih ingat bagaimana lucunya bayi imutnya itu merengek minta susu.

"Sayang"

Nah..

Kalau yang ini bayi besar namanya.. Hahaha..

"ada apa, Hun?"

"Ibuku akan datang nanti siang. Jangan biarkan Lulu main di luar, ya"

Jongin mengangguk pelan. Lalu meminta Lulu kecilnya untuk segera menghabiskan sarapannya dan bersiap-siap pergi ke sekolah.

.

.

.

* * *

"Kau saja yang datang" Kyungsoo menyahut.

Tangannya pun kembali menyuapi balita imutnya dengan sepiring nasi goreng kesukaan Minseok kecil.

Chanyeol dari dalam kamar menyahut iya. Dia memang sedang bersiap-siap mengantar Minseok ke sekolah.

"Jongdae bilang kau harus datang sebenarnya" Chanyeol tiba di ruang makan dengan gaya kasualnya.

"Tapi siapa yang akan menjaga Minseok?"

'benar juga' pikirnya.

Kyungsoo tak pernah percaya dengan baby sitter. Sekali ia pernah memakai jasa baby sitter. Sekali pula putra manisnya itu nyaris saja diculik. Makanya cukup sekali Kyungsoo nyaris kehilangan Minseok.

"Kita bisa titip ke Jongin kan?"

"Iya" Sahut Kyungsoo. "Tapi kan Luhan belum sembuh benar. Aku tak mau membuat mereka repot"

"Hey, kau lupa ya? Luhan the greatness prince, dia pasti bisa sembuh lebih cepat dibandingkan anak lainnya"

"Biar begitu dia masih anak-anak, yeol. Masih manja"

Chanyeol mendesah pelan.

"Minnie" sebut Chanyeol.

"Iya, papa~" memiringkan kepalanya dengan tatapan polos.

"Minnie mau menginap tidak di rumah Lulu?"

Minseok melirik mamanya yang cantik itu. Seolah mempertanyakan kebenaran di mata sang mama.

"Cha, habiskan makanannya! Minnie harus sekolah, arraseo?"

Minseok mengangguk lucu.

.

.

.

* * *

Raja dari semua demons. Begitulah julukan Lee Seohyuk selama berabad-abad dia hidup.

Wajah tanpa ekpresi itu tidak akan pernah menua jika ia tidak menginginkannya. Dia sudah hidup terlalu lama, dan sebenarnya baru kali ini ia merasa bosan dan jenuh.

"Kita akhiri sampai sini" Raja dengan julukan Lord Caius itu berdiri dari singgasananya.

Membuat beberapa dewan menatapnya heran. Seorang Raja tidak seharusnya bertindak seenaknya disituasi kritis begini.

"Anda tidak bisa bertindak seenaknya, Lord!" Hyuk berseru.

"Ya.. Benar" yang lain ikut bersuara. Mengatakan jika raja mereka sangat tidak pantas dianggap sebagai raja jika memiliki sikap kekanakan seperti ini.

"Anda yang mencetuskan peperangan lebih dulu"

Jonah manalobo tak banyak bicara. Ia hanya sedikit menyayangkan tingkah Raja berperawakan jangkung itu.

"Padahal jika kita mau berdamai Bangsa Moores tidak akan melakukan hal yang keji terhadap kita"

Sang Raja mengepalkan tangannya.

"Anda terlalu gengsi melakuk-arghht"

Semua mata tertuju pada salah satu tetua demons yang meregang nyawa dengan tusukan pisau telak di jantung.

Sang Raja baru saja memakai kekuatan sihirnya untuk membunuh.

"Jangan mengaturku" ujar sang Raja. Berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan tatapan-tatapan aneh para dewan.

.

.

.

* * *

Malam yang dingin...

Jongin menarik napas pelan ketika mendapati kamar tidurnya hanya ada dirinya seorang. Tanpa Oh Sehun yang malam ini harus mengantar ayahnya ke bandara untuk pertemuan dengan rekan bisnisnya di China.

Biasanya Sehun akan mendekap tubuhnya erat berbagi kehangatan di ranjang empuk mereka di dalam selimut.

Sehun orang yang bertanggung jawab. Terbukti dengan rumah minimalis yang dibeli namja itu dari hasil keringatnya sendiri. Namja tampan itu seolah menunjukan jika Jongin bisa mempercayakan masa depan mereka di tangannya.

Kalau mengingat itu ia sering tersenyum sendiri. Tapi mengapa ayahnya sangat membenci Sehun? Kalau ditanya bagaimana perasaannya meninggalkan ayahnya seorang diri, Jongin akan menjawab jika ia sangat sedih dan menyayangkan mengapa ayahnya menolak kebersamaan mereka.

JONGIN sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang diinginkan oleh ayahnya. Dia pun juga tak pernah mengerti mengapa ayahnya selalu memaksakan kehendak padanya.

Kakeknya pun meninggal karena telalu merindukan dirinya. Dan Hal ini pula yang membuat Jongin semakin merasa bersalah dan egois.

Ia pandangi jendela kamarnya yang berembun. Memikirkan bagaimana kehidupan mereka ke depan nanti. Apakah yang ia pilih selama ini benar? Semoga saja begitu. Karena yang ia cintai untuk pertama dan terakhir hanyalah Oh Sehun.

Greb..

Ia tersenyum ketika melihat pantulan mereka di jendela.

"Sudah pulang?"

"Untuk apa lama-lama? Aku kan tidak bisa berlama-lama darimu"

Ia tersenyun simpul. Oh Sehun menyebalkan. Dia memang selalu bisa membuat Jongin merona malu seperti ini.

"Mengapa tidak tidur, hm?"

Alis pualamnya bertaut. Hidup 4 tahun bersama harusnya Sehun tahu jika Jongin tidak bisa tertidur dalam kondisi kedinginan seperti malam ini.

"Tidak bisa tidur" Jongin berbalik. Ia mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher kokoh Sehun.

"Mama malam ini manja sekali" goda Sehun.

Jongin sebal digoda begitu. Maka ia memukul pelan bahu sang kekasih.

"malam ini dingin sekali. Aku mau membangunkan Lulu tapi tidak tega"

"Yasudah, aku ganti baju dulu" kata Sehun. "Kau tunggu sebentar ya"

* * *

.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

.

A/n

Detik detik mau tamat nih kayaknya. Masih kayaknya yah.. Hahah..sorry kalo ada yg gak berkenann sama ff ff buatan ku. Jelek ya? Labil ya? Yaudahlah ya biarin aja. Btw update nya jadi seminggu sekali nih. Dont ask me why ya. Pasti tau kok sibuknya sibuk apa.

Lanjut? Review 20 baru lanjut


	16. Violent 1

"Kau menyelamatkan mereka"

Gadis muda di sebelahnya hanya diam, seakan memang tak ingin menyahut.

"Terimakasih" lanjutnya.

Sudah semestinya ia mengucapkan hal itu pada seseorang yang telah menyelamat kedua anak kecil kesayangannya dari orang-orang jahat. Entah untuk yang keberapa kali. Namun Kyungsoo yakin Krystal sudah sering melakukan ini.

"Aku hanya mencoba untuk tidak melawan takdir"

KYUNGSOO baru saja hendak menyusul kedua balita manisnya itu. Tetapi ucapan Krystal yang seperti itu malah membuatnya menoleh dan memberikan senyuman tipis.

"Takdir apa yang kau maksud?"

"Takdir apa saja" sahutnya.

"Takdir kematian?"

Krystal tersenyum sinis. "Kita tidak membicarakan kematian, Kyungsoo-ssi"

Padahal sudah 4 tahun mereka mengetahui kenyataan itu. Namun tetap saja. Krystal akan bertingkah kaku meskipun Kyungsoo sudah mencoba mengalah menjadi kakak yang baik untuk adiknya.

"Caius sudah terlalu lama menikmati oksigen di dunia ini"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Seakan ia mengerti dengan ucapan Krystal.

"Dia tak pernah terkalahkan selama ratusan tahun ia bernapas" ADA jeda dalam kalimat itu.

"Ku rasa harus ada orang kuat yang bisa mengimbanginya"

Senyum Kyungsoo menghilang. Namun nada suaranya masih terdengar bersahabat saat ia berkata, "Aku harus segera pergi"

"Hn"

"Besok aku akan memasak Samyang. Apa kau mau?"

"Antarkan saja ke rumah ayah. Aku akan mengunjunginya besok sore"

.

.

.

.

Kris nyaris menitikan air mata haru ketika melihat putra kecilnya tertidur pulas di kamarnya.

"Mengapa anda tidak masuk, yang mulia?" Sehun bertanya.

Sedari tadi Raja Moores itu hanya menatap putranya dari depan pintu. Seolah ia ragu untuk masuk ke dalam sana.

"Aku takut membangunkannya, Sehun-ssi"

"Anda datang terlalu malam. Tapi Aku mengerti bagaimana situasinya"

Kris mengulas senyum ramah. Ia mengucapkan kata terimakasih dan memberikan sebuah pendant Kristal bening berbentuk prisma segitiga.

"Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Kebaikan anda dan kasih sayang anda untuk putraku memang terlalu mahal untuk bisa ku bayar" ujarnya, perlahan. "Tapi aku harap, anda mau menerima ini sebagai hadiah kecil dariku"

Sehun sama sekali tak bisa menolak ketika Kris mulai memaksa.

...

Jongin butuh beberapa saat untuk bicara ketika Baekhyun berkomentar mengenai dirinya yang banyak tahu mengenai Luhan.

Ia jadi tidak enak hati. Bertingkah seolah ia tahu betul mengenai balita itu melebihi Baekhyun yang notabene adalah ibu kandung dari balita menggemaskan itu.

"Bukan begitu, yang mulia" Jongin berbisik pelan.

Baekhyun meletakan cangkir tehnya dengan sangat perlahan. Dengan senyum tipis ia berkata, "Itu adalah hal yang wajar, Jongin-ssi"

Namja manis itu mengangkat wajahnya dan berusaha menatap sang ratu.

"Kau yang selama ini merawatnya" kata Baekhyun.

"Ku rasa dia akan memilih dirimu sebagai ibu kandungnya dibanding aku"

Kim Jongin hanya merasa, ia perlu menutupi rasa takutnya dengan komentar-komentar Baekhyun. Meski Baekhyun memujinya, tetap saja ada rasa kecemburuan di hati namja berparas cantik itu.

"Tapi jika keadaan sudah normal dan anda akan mengambilnya kembali. Aku akan mengembalikannya pada anda"

"Kau yakin? Apa kau akan merelakan itu semua?"

Ini pertanyaan bodoh sebenarnya. Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun bertanya begitu? Siapapun pasti akan sulit merelakan sesuatu yang sudah mereka kasihi dengan sepenuh jiwa dan raga.

Tapi Jongin tahu. Dia bukan apa-apa dibandingkan Baekhyun.

"Aku akan mencoba" Jongin berbisik.

"Suamiku akan memberikan sesuatu untuk seseorang yang telah menolong kami" Baekhyun berkata pada Jongin. "Ku pikir dia harus memberikan hadiah juga untukmu"

Jongin mengulum senyuman. Sebisa mungkin untuk tidak menangis.

"akan ku pikirkan apa yang aku mau"

.

.

.

.

Luhan kecil mencium pipi sang ibu ketika hendak berangkat ke rumah nenek Yesungie.

"Jangan nakal, ne?"

Balita itu mengangguk lucu. Dan meminta agar papanya menjaga sang mama selama ia pergi menginap beberapa hari di rumah sang nenek.

"Sudah siap kan?"

Itu Kakek Kyu. Kakeknya sekaligus partnernya saat menjahili sang papa. Kyuhyun adalah pihak yang akan menjadi sangat bahagia ketika melihat anak bungsunya dijahili oleh putra kecilnya sendiri.

"Kakek.. Kakek..Lencana camping di halaman jadi kan, kek?"

Kakek Kyu terkekeh seraya mengusap rambut mangkuk cucu kesayangannya itu. "Tentu saja. Kakek bahkan sudah beli mainan yang seru untuk kita mainkan"

"Selius? Asyik..."

Sang ibu mengusap sayang pipi putranya. Ah, pasti rumah mereka akan terasa sepi untuk 3 hari ke depan tanpa putra manisnya itu. Apalagi Sehun sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini.

Jongin hanya menghela napas pelan ketika melihat mobil Kyuhyun yang membawa pergi putra kesayangannya itu selama 3 hari nanti. Pasti rumah akan benar-benar sepi dan menjenuhkan tanpa suara-suara riuh yang selalu dibuat oleh putra kecilnya itu setiap hari.

.

.

Semua orang berkumpul ketika mendapati sosok mayat seorang yeoja tergeletak mengenaskan di depan toko. Beberapa mulai bertanya-tanya penyebab kematian yeoja tanpa pengenal itu.

Tubuhnya kurus kering. Seolah tak ada sedikit pun darah yang mengalir di dalam sana. Rambut panjangnya juga memutih seperti lansia.

Beberapa orang disana mulai menerka-nerka penyebab kematian yeoja tersebut. Kesannya begitu ganjal karena kematiannya pun cenderung aneh dan tidak masuk akal.

Jeprat jepret kamera para pemburu berita terdengar. Menambah hiruk pikuk suara penonton.

Junmyeon yang baru saja pulang Mencari makanan berusaha menerobos para penonton dan melihat apa yang terjadi.

Matanya terbelalak kaget ketika melihat mayat tersebut. Seolah ia tahu apa yang terjadi saat ini.

Jantungnya berdegup cepat. Dengan terburu-buru ia pergi meninggalkan lokasi kejadian untuk menemui seseorang.

.

.

"Memangnya kau tidak lelah?"

Krystal mengangkat bahunya, seolah tidak tahu jawaban yang tepat untuk pertanyaan Wonshik.

"Ku pikir harus ada cara untuk menghentikan ini" Wonshik menyahut, seolah memberikan sebuah saran.

"Kau hanya perlu menyelesaikan tugas akhir mu itu, Wonshik" sahut Krystal.

Dia bahkan tidak mengerti. Mengapa manusia harus mengenyam pendidikan begitu lama. Manusia memang penuh ambisi dibandingkan bangsa demons. Dan yah, mungkin Krystal harus mengakui jika musuh terkuat bangsa demons bukanlah para moores. Tapi para manusia dengan ambisi besar mereka.

KRYSTAL memainkan salah satu pulpen di atas meja belajar Wonshik. Memikirkan sesuatu yang mengganjal pikirannya selama 4 tahun ini.

"Ramalannya"

Wonshik menautkan alisnya. Ramalan? RAMALAN apa yang dimaksud Krystal?

"Wonshik, ramalannya"

"Ramalan apa?"

"Ramalan para tetua. Mereka salah menafsirkannya"

"Krys, maksudmu itu apa?"

Gadis itu menarik napas pelan. "Bukan Pangeran moores yang akan mengalahkan Lord Caius"

"Apa?"

"Pangeran Moores akan membawa kekuatan besar yang kelak mengalahkan raja demons"

WONSHIK semakin tidak mengerti.

"Yang mereka maksud itu adalah kekuatan yang akan dibawa sang pangeran. Bukan sang pangeran yang akan mengalahkannya"

"Lalu siapa?"

KRYSTAL terdiam. Dalam hati ia memikirkan pendapatnya sendiri. "Kim Jongin"

"Yang dimaksud kekuatan besar itu adalah Kim Jongin"

.

.

.

.

.

Ada banyak hal yang Jongin takutkan sebenarnya.

Kehilangan putra kecilnya, adalah salah satu contoh yang terlihat begitu jelas di matanya.

Ia tahu betul jika Luhan kecilnya akan pergi. Begitu jauh dan tidak akan pernah kembali. Negeri Moores sangat jauh, dan Jongin tidak akan pernah bisa mendapatkan cara yang tepat untuk ke sana.

"Kau memikirkan sesuatu?"

Suara berat kekasihnya membuat ia tersadar. Ia bahkan baru ingat jika seharusnya ia memasak makan malam, bukan malah melamun sendirian di balkon kamarnya.

"Menurutmu bagaimana?" berbalik tanya.

Pria berkulit pucat itu membawa kekasih manisnya ke dalam dekapan hangat yang menenangkan. "Pasti itu sangat beratkan" ocehnya.

Kim Jongin menutup kedua mata ketika merasakan belaian lembut di wajahnya. "Naluriku berkata jika ini akan berakhir"

Sehun tak bisa untuk tidak terkejut. "Apa maksudmu?" nadanya terdengar tak suka.

Tak ada hal yang harus dijelaskan sebenarnya. Namun tatapan Sehun terkesan menuntut dan membuat Jongin tidak bisa menolak.

"Hari dimana Raja Wu mengambil putranya kembali"

"Jongin" Sebut Sehun. Ia mencoba untuk menutupi ketakutan yang luar biasa. "Jangan pikirkan hal itu"

"Bagaimana aku tidak memikirkannya?"

Jongin menyentak tangan Sehun.

"Aku ada dipihak seorang ibu untuknya. Bagaimana bisa aku tak cemas?"

"Jongin"

"Selama 4 tahun lamanya aku mengasuhnya. Membesarkan dirinya. Lalu saat aku harus kehilangan. Apa aku harus berpura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa?"

"Aku ibunya" Jongin mengakhiri ucapannya. Dibarengi lelehan airmata di pipi.

.

.

.

.

Seiring Luhan tumbuh besar. Seiring pula ia melupakan jatidirinya sebagai seorang penyihir moores. Selama 4 tahun ia tinggal di negeri manusia. Bertingkah layaknya manusia, ia benar-benar sudah menjadi anak manusia kebanyakan yang baru berusia 4 tahun.

Luhan tidak ingat darimana ia berasal. Luhan pun juga tidak ingat jika ia punya kekuatan super seperti ironman.

Luhan yang sekarang tak beda jauh dari anak balita kebanyakan. Cuma saja sedikit lebih kuat. Karena Luhan pernah merasa jika ia punya kekuatan besar dalam dirinya yang mencoba meronta untuk keluar.

Seperti saat ini. Mata bambinya menyipit ketika melihat ke arah dua namja dewasa bertubuh jangkung berdiri tegap seolah siap menangkapnya.

Ia merasakan keanehan. Begitu pun saat ia mendapati kakeknya tertidur nyenyak seolah tidak menyadari kehadiran orang asing di rumah mereka.

Luhan tahu ia tidak boleh berteriak. Karena percuma saja. Nalurinya berkata jika Semua orang di lingkungan ini terkena sihir aneh yang mustahil mereka sadari.

'Kau hanya perlu tenang. Dan biarkan sesuatu mengaliri tanganmu' kata-kata bibi cantik yang selalu menolongnya terputar kembali di kepalanya.

Luhan kecil mulai menutup mata dan konsentrasi.

Sinar kebiruan mulai melapisi tubuhnya. Luhan merasa ringan ketika hal itu terjadi.

Kejadiannya terjadi begitu cepat. Sinar biru itu mengarah pada kedua namja jangkung tersebut dan secepat kilat membakar tubuh keduanya.

Api biru melahap tubuh sang demons. Menyisahkan teriakan pilu yang hanya sekejab saja. Luhan kecil kembali membuka kedua matanya.

Ia seolah linglung, tidak mengerti apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ia mencoba melihat ke sana kemari hanya untuk menemui dua orang namja yang berusaha mengejarnya.

Luhan kecil kembali berjalan santai memasuki tenda dimana kakeknya tertidur di dalam.

Acara camping seharusnya menyenangkan ya, Lu? Tapi hal ini malah membuatmu berpikir jika dimana pun kau berada akan ada orang-orang jahat yang mengintai dirimu.

.

.

Jongin terbangun ketika merasakan angin malam menerpa wajahnya. Ia menoleh ke jendela kamarnya yang masih terbuka.

Ia hendak menutupnya. Namun meringis ketika sesuatu di dalamnya semakin masuk ke dalam. Ah, ia baru saja sadar apa yang terjadi diantara dirinya dan sosok yang sangat ia cintai ini.

"Eungh"

Senyum terlukis di wajahnya ketika mendengar lenguhan sang kekasih di dalam tidurnya. Pertanda Sehunnya sedikit terganggu dengan pergerakan kecil yang ia lakukan.

"Kau terbangun?" suara serak menyapa telinganya.

Jongin menatap mata sempit kekasihnya yang masih menyiratkan rasa kantuk.

"Aku memikirkan Lulu"

"Jadi itu yang membuatmu terbangun?"

Namja itu mengangguk pelan. Beberapa waktu yang lalu mereka baru saja bercinta. Bahkan keduanya belum memakai pakaian lengkap dan junior besar Sehun masih berada di dalamnya.

"Apa kita bisa mengunjunginya besok?"

"Besok?"

"Iya"

Oh Sehun tersenyum, lalu mengecup kening sang kekasih. "Tentu saja, sayang. Kita akan menemuinya besok"

Hening beberapa saat.

Namun..

"Sayang"

"Hm?"

"Ayo kita lakukan lagi?"

Jongin hendak menolak. Tetapi terlambat. Oh Sehun yang oportunis mulai melancarkan aksinya.

"Enghhh.. Ahhh"

Namja berkulit putih itu mulai menggerakan tubuhnya. Merudal lubang hangat sang kekasih. Begitu pun dengan mulut tipisnya yang senantiasa mengulum pucuk puting Jongin yang merah menggoda.

.

.

.

"Aunty Jongie.. Aunty Jongie"

Kim Jongin menoleh. Mendapati seorang balita mungil berdiri di belakangnya sambil menggendong boneka beruang itu membuatnya tak tahan untuk tersenyum.

"Minnie, mengapa main di luar?"

Minseok kecil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Sudah 2 hari ini ia tidak melihat Luhan dan bermain bersama di halaman rumahnya yang asri itu.

"Minnie mau menjemput Lulu" katanya, polos.

Jongin terkekeh.

"Lulu sedang main di rumah kakeknya"

Balita manis itu terlihat ingin menangis mendengarnya. Dan itu membuat Jongin tidak tega sama sekali.

Oh Sehun baru saja tiba setelah mengunci pintu rumah mereka.

"Sudah siap?"

"Hunie"

"Ada apa?"

Melihat tatapan sedih Minseok. LELAKI muda itu tidak tega dibuatnya. Ia menarik napas pelan.

"Apa kita harus mengajaknya?" Jongin bertanya.

"Kita harus izin Kyung noona"

Jongin mengangguk setuju. Ia menyamai tingginya dengan tinggi Minseok. "Kita izin mama Kyung dulu ya, sayang"

.

.

.

Kyungsoo meletakan ponselnya di atas meja setelah membaca pesan singkat dari Chanyeol yang mengatakan jika Minseok ikut pergi bersama pasangan Oh untuk menemui putra mereka.

Penyihir hermafrodit itu menarik napas lelah. Wajahnya yang cantik itu kelihatan lesu dan membuat sang ayah yang melihatnya mengerngit aneh.

"Kau sakit?"

"Eoh?"

Choi Minho tertawa geli melihat tingkah anak sulungnya itu. "Kau selalu memikirkan kesehatan ayah dan adikmu" kata Minho. "Tapi kau tak pernah memikirkan dirimu sendiri, Soo"

Inilah sifat asli Taemin yang menurun pada Kyungsoo. Dan itu membuat Minho menyukainya. Ia senang putrinya memiliki rasa perhatian yang cukup tinggi pada orang lain.

Kyungsoo tidak bisa membiarkan orang lain terluka. Dia rela berkorban meskipun terkadang sifat egois dan keras kepala itu masih ia Miliki.

Taemin adalah orang yang keras kepala. Sementara Minho adalah orang yang egois dengan harga diri yang tinggi.

Maka ia tak heran jika Kyungsoo menuruni dua sifat itu dalam dirinya.

Namun semakin dewasa, Kyungsoo mencoba mengalah. Menjadi seorang ibu yang baik dan mencintai keluarga kecilnya.

"Ayah hanya takut kau sakit"

Yeoja itu mengulum senyum tipis. "Ayah lupa aku ini apa"

Tawa sang ayah terdengar renyah. Kyungsoo ingin melihat tawa itu lebih lama lagi.

"Tapi serius, kau nampak tak baik hari ini"

Minho berpikir jika Kyungsoo terlihat seperti orang kebingungan dalam Pemikirannya. Entah untuk bertanya atau Apa. karena nyatanya Kyungsoo bukan orang yang suka membicarakan masalahnya pada orang lain.

"Aku memang memikirkan sesuatu akhir-akhir ini"

"Apa? Pekerjaan!?"

Ia menoleh dan berkata bukan itu. Ayahnya yang masih terlihat tampan itu mencoba menerka-nerka.

"Lalu apa?"

"Aku memikirkan perkataan para tetua moores saat berkunjung ke sana".

"Memang apa yang mereka katakan?"

Kyungsoo menarik napas pelan. Ia mencoba bertingkah tidak ada yang terjadi. Tapi ayahnya tahu, jika anak sulungnya ini sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"Mereka memintaku untuk kembali ke negeri Moores saat semua telah selesai"

"Jadi maksudmu kau tidak akan pernah kembali lagi?"

"Tidak! Bukan begitu"

Minho tersenyun maklum. Putrinya ini mungkin memiliki kekhawatiran lain terhadap sesuatu yang tidak nampak.

"Kau masih bisa mengunjungiku kan"

"Ayah"

"Hm?"

"Kyungsoo takut tidak bisa punya banyak waktu untuk mengurus ayah"

Wajah cantik itu terlihat sendu. "Dan aku takut jika Aku harus meninggalkan Minnie di sini"

"Dear" sang ayah mencoba berkata.

"Aku bisa tinggal di sini Selamanya. Meskipun harus kehilangan kekuatanku. Aku ingin bersama Minnie, dan ayah"

"Kyungsoo" Minho menggenggam tangan putrinya. Menatap ibu dari Minseok kecil itu dengan tatapan kasih sayang. "Kau tak perlu melakukan itu. Ayah bisa mengasuh Minseok di sini"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Aku yang akan tinggal di sini" Ia memutuskan begitu final dan tak bisa terbantahkan lagi.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

A/N :

HELLO.. Thx buat para readers yang masih bersedia nimbrung di ff gaje ini*lol. Aku tebak, kalian pasti lagi sibuk banget dan well, aku juga.

A : kok Luhan gak punya kekuatan? APA DIA gaj ingat dia siapa? Padahal dulu pas bayi bla.. Bla.. Bla..

Me : udah di jelasin di atas ya. Monggo di baca. Masih gak ngerti juga? Huehehe dibaca lagi^^

A : I dont like Chansoo

Me : sebenernya aku kurang suka kata 'i dont like' apapun alasannya aku gak suka. Jangan paksakan diri kalian utk baca ff ini hanya karena pairnya Hunkai.

Jangan baper ya, cuma curcol^^

A: lulu nya kok udh gede aja sih

Me: kalo kecil terus gak bakal selesai nih ff hehehe.. Udah ngebet pengen nyelesein yg lain.

A : Hunkai kawin lari?

Me : gak.. Mereka belum nikah kok. Nanti ada cerita lain soal itu.

A : endingnya Hunkai kan?

Me : itu pasti..

A: LANJUTIN FF YG LAIN

Me : satu satu ya.. Joy cuma sendiri, gak punya asisten*lol

A : ini ff asli karya lo?

Me : gak gue nyontek di fandom sebelah! Asli ya, gue rada tersinggung kalo di tanya begini. Coba lu cari deh di fandom mana yg punya cerita begini. Biar pun remake anime Beelzebub juga gak mirip mirip amat kali. Sensi amat sih sama author baru macam saya.

A : kak author minta id line

Me : let's be friend Joylight25 btw lagi gak open request lho. Harap maklum^^

A : Author angkuh gk bisa nerima kritikan

Me : bukanny angkuh. Orang baik hati mana sih yang gk sensi di kritik dengan kalimat pedas begitu. Gak suka ya gausah nge bash cyin..

Lanjut? Review 20 dulu ya. Kemarin dikit bgt. Sampe bingung antara lanjut ato engga huehehe.. But, tetap di lanjut kok. Saya orgnya kan konsisten


	17. Violent 2

Violent 2

.

.

Ini adalah hal yang tidak terduga. Tiba-tiba Taeyeon datang dengan banyak mainan dan membuat keponakannya itu berseru senang melihatnya.

"Noona selalu melakukan ini" kata Jongin. Terbesit rasa tidak enak hati jika ia terus-terusan membuat repot si sulung Oh.

"Apa? Kau pasti masih merasa canggung ya?" Taeyeon bertanya. Lalu berkata dengan nada jenaka "Aku ini kakaknya Sehun, kau sudah ku anggap adik sendiri, Jongina"

Jongin tersenyum mendengarnya. Meski kehidupannya sudah tidak bisa dikatakan sama lagi seperti sebelumnya. Jongin masih merasakan kasih sayang semakin lengkap ia dapatkan dari orang-orang sekitarnya.

"eh, Jongin" Taeyeon sebut namanya dengan nada seolah dia orang penting untuk didengarkan.

"Kau yakin tidak mau melanjutkan kuliahmu?"

Pertanyaan yang sama jika Taeyeon maupun bibi Yesung datang kemari. Dan Jongin masih mencoba untuk berpikir dua kali serta jawaban yang selalu sama. "Untuk saat ini tidak. LULU masih terlalu manja untuk ditinggal"

"Kami bisa menjaganya untukmu" kata Taeyeon, berusaha meyakinkan.

Jongin hendak berkata. Tetapi rengekan Luhan kecilnya membuat namja manis itu menarik napas pelan.

"Mama, Lulu lapal" rengeknya.

Namja manis itu melirik jam di dinding. Padahal baru satu jam yang lalu anak itu menikmati makan siangnya.

Balita itu memeluk leher sang mama. Dengan rengekan-rengekan kecil di bibirnya.

"Lapal, ma"

...

Sehun menghentikan langkah kakinya ketika seseorang berhenti tepat di hadapannya.

Alis pualamnya bertaut ketika melihat sosok orang yang selalu menganggapnya rival ketika duduk di bangku SMA.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Oh Sehun"

Sapaan sok ramah yang sengaja dibuat-buat membuat Sehun muak. Ingin sekali ia pergi begitu saja meninggalkan sosok taat peraturan itu tanpa alasan apapun.

Tetapi mendengar nama sang kekasih yang disebut oleh bibir Wonshik. Membuat dirinya mau tidak mau berhenti sejenak hanya untuk mendengarkan perkataan Wonshik yang jauh lebih penting Dibanding egonya.

"Ini tidak masuk akal sebenarnya" Sehun berkata.

Wonshik mengaduk pelan jus tomatnya. Sesekali ia menyedot minuman itu dan merasakan lega di kerongkongannya yang sempat kering.

"Masuk diakal jika kau percaya darimana putra kalian berasal"

"Iya sih" gumamnya.

Namun Sehun tidak bisa memikirkan apapun. Kecuali mengingat semua kasih sayang Jongin yang berlimpah tersalurkan begitu saja sejak Luhan masih sangat kecil.

Jongin mau mengasuh Luhan meski ia tidak tahu siapa sebenarnya bayi itu. Menjadi ibu susunya walau sebenarnya ia bisa menolak dan mencari cara lain untuk menyembuhkan derasnya air susu di dalam dada tan itu.

Jongin bisa saja pergi dan membiarkan Sehun merawat Luhan seorang diri. Atau mengira jika Luhan adalah anak dari hasil perbuatan buruknya di masa lalu. Tapi pada kenyataannya Jongin bertahan. Jonginnya bertahan disisinya untuk menjadi seorang ibu yang baik untuk putranya.

"Cinta dan Kasih sayang seorang ibu yang besar bisa menciptakan kekuatan yang besar pula untuk para Moores"

"Tunggu dulu!" Sehun menjeda kalimat Wonshik. "Darimana kau tahu tentang putraku?"

Wonshik terkekeh. Dan berkata jika tidak penting darimana ia tahu. Yang jelas, dia sudah bisa mengatakan hal ini pada Sehun saja dia sudah tenang.

"Terserah jika kau mau percaya atau tidak" kata Wonshik. "Aku melakukan ini karena aku mencintai Jongin. Meski aku tak bisa menjaganya untuk selalu disisiku. Setidaknya dengan begini, aku bisa membantu dirimu menjaganya"

Ini adalah hal yang paling mengharukan. Ternyata Wonshik masih memiliki perasaan yang cukup besar untuk Kim Jongin.

Yah, namja manis dan baik hati seperti Jongin memang terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan. Sehun merasa sanga beruntung telah mendapatkan hati dan semua milik Jongin hanya untuk dirinya saat ini.

"Dia bahkan menolak Pyo Jihoon dan rela terusir dari rumah hanya untuk dirimu" Kata Wonshik. "Kau beruntung sekali, dude" lanjutnya.

.

.

.

.

Malam yang cukup dingin.

Hujan cukup lebat, dan suasana listrik yang Padam membuat keheningan di dalam kota.

Hanya satu sosok bodoh yang keluar di malam hari dengan raut wajah dingin penuh ambisi.

Kejadian sebelumnya adalah pertemuan dirinya dengan seorang wanita panggilan di sebuah motel.

Kemudian melakukan sesuatu yang konyol dengan menghisap kehidupan para wanita panggilan itu melalu putingnya. Entah sudah berapa wanita panggilan yang ditemukan mati dalam keadaan mengenaskan seperti itu.

Satu yang ia inginkan adalah kekuatan yang tak terkalahkan. Agar kelak sang Pangeran Moores tidak bisa membunuhnya atau membuatnya bertekuk lutut di bawah kaki pangeran muda itu.

Lelaki muda itu melompat jauh. Dari atap gedung satu ke gedung lainnya. Lompatan yang mustahil bisa dilakukan oleh manusia normal kebanyakan. Tapi begitu mudah dilakukan oleh seorang demons seperti dirinya.

Tak lama kemudian. Kakinya menapak di Atas balkon rumah. Dari pintu kaca geser itu ia bisa melihat Tiga sosok lain yang tengah tertidur Saling mendekap dengan selimut tebal membalut tubuh mereka.

Matanya menyipit licik.

"Tunggu saja, Pangeran" gumamnya. "Ku pastikan kau tidak akan pernah merasakan kehangatan dekapan kedua orangtuamu itu"

Dalam hitungan detik tubuhnya menghilang menjadi helaian bulu-bulu gagak yang berterbangan di udara.

Sumpahnya sebagai seorang raja, tak ada satu pun yang bisa menghalanginya. Termasuk Takdir kehancurannya.

.

.

"Mama"

"Hm?"

Luhan kecil menepuk pelan dada sang ibu dengan rengekan manjanya.

Sang ibu mencoba untuk membuka matanya yang masih terasa sepat. Luhan sudah berusia 4 tahun saat ini. Namun sifatnya yang manja dan membuat Jongin heran sendiri dibuatnya.

Putra kecilnya itu hanya akan bertingkah dewasa di depan teman-temannya. Terutama di depan Park Minseok. Balita berpipi gembil dan punya hobi memakan bakpao.

Sudah jadi rahasia umum kalau Luhan kecilnya menaruh rasa pada tetangga depan rumah mereka itu.

"Mama lelah, Lu" Jongin berkata pelan.

Luhan kecil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Plester penurun demam masih menempel di keningnya.

"Lulu gabisa belnapas" katanya. Sesekali terdengar suara napas balita tampan itu yang menandakan jika Luhan kecilnya memang sedang kesulitan bernapas.

Kalau sedang sakit begini Luhan memang akan jadi anak yang cengeng. Apalagi kalau ingat tak satu pun obat yang cocok untuk putranya yang tampan itu.

Maklum saja. Luhan kan berasal dari bangsa moores. Jadi obat yang cocok untuk balita itu ya memang obat yang khusus pula. Dalam artian bukan sembarang obat yang musti di minum.

Lucunya, Luhan akan sembuh saat minum susu di dada mamanya. Apa ya? Benar-benar obat mujarab pokoknya.

Jongin sendiri heran. Meski usia Luhan sudah beranjak balita. Namun dadanya masih saja memproduksi asi walaupun tidak sebanyak dulu.

"Hiks, ma"

JONGIN menarik napas pelan. Anak-anak memang cengeng kalau sudah ngadat begini. Apalagi anak yang selalu dimanja seperti Luhan.

"Ada apa sih?"

Papanya bangun. Suaranya serak dengan kedua mata sempitnya yang belum terbuka sempurna.

"Lulu tidak bisa napas katanya" Jongin berkata.

Oh Sehun mengecup penuh kasih rambut putranya. "Makanya kalau dibilang jangan mandi lama-lama tuh nurut, Lu" papa menasihati.

Lulu terisak kecil. Sementara sang ibu membiarkan putranya menyusu di dadanya. Tangannya yang halus itu mengusap penuh kasih sayang punggung mungil putranya itu.

.

.

.

"Yak!"

KYUNGSOO berseru dalam keremangan cahaya lilin. Tangannya terkepal menjitak kepala Chanyeol yang malah terkekeh geli melihat tatapan galak partnernya itu.

"Yang serius sedikit, Park Chanyeol!" seru Junmyeon.

Kalau sudah begini Chanyeol sih nyerah saja deh. Apalagi Yixing noona juga melempar death glare mematikan ke arahnya.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Kyungsoo kembali ke mode seriusnya.

Yixing tampak berpikir. Berusaha memikirkan cara terbaik yang akan mereka ambil untuk ke depannya nanti.

"Mungkin ini terlalu beresiko" Junmyeon berkata. Kata-katanya terdengar begitu penting. Membuat ketiga orang yang ada di sana mau tidak mau menoleh ke arahnya.

Mungkin Junmyeon punya ide yang jauh lebih bisa diandalkan untuk ke depan nanti. Meski tampaknya akan terdengar berbahaya dan Kyungsoo yakin itu pasti benar-benar memiliki resiko yang besar untuk mereka semua.

Atau mungkin...

"Kita butuh dirimu Kyungsoo" ujar Junmyeon.

Dirinya...

"Aku?" Kyungsoo menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Junmyeon mengangguk pelan.

"Ada apa dengan Kyungsoo?" tanya Yixing noona. Seolah merasakan jika nantinya Kyungsoo berada di tempat yang paling berbahaya.

"Seperti yang kita ketahui jika kedatangan Lord Caius kemari hanya untuk mencari wanita-wanita yang ia hisap seluruh Chakranya"

"Tunggu" Chanyeol menatap junmyeon dengan tatapan penuh pradguga. "Kau tidak sedang meminta Kyungsoo untuk menyamar Sebagai seorang wanita untuk dIjadikan umupan kan, Myeon?"

Junmyeon ingin menjawab. Tapi seruan tidak setuju terlontar begitu saja dari bibir Yixing. Gila, yang benar saja! Bagaimana kalau Raja Demons itu menghisap Chakra Kyungsoo. Bisa sekarat kan ibu muda itu.

Namun Junmyeon berpikir jika itu cara terbaik untuk saat ini. Dibandingkan penyihir lainnya. Kyungsoo punya aroma Pheromones yang jauh lebih kuat. Apalagi Kyungsoo seorang ibu yang pernah menyusui. Setidaknya bau tubuh seorang ibu yang dikeluarkan Kyungsoo itu jauh lebih kuat dibandingkan wanita-wanita penjaja seks di luar sana.

"Myeon, kau benar-benar gila" celoteh Chanyeol.

Dia sama sekali tidak bisa membayangkan jika apa yang mereka rencanakan sama sekali tidak berjalan mulus. Kyungsoo itu punya seorang anak, dan tidak membayangkan Kyungsoo kenapa-kenapa hanya akan membuat Chanyeol kalang kabut bukan main.

Ingat kejadian 4 tahun lalu? Dimana Kyungsoo terluka parah sampai tidak sadarkan diri. Chanyeol hanya takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Kyungsoo.

"Tapi hanya ini yang bisa kita lakukan" kata Junmyeon. Dalam hati ia juga tidak bisa membayangkan kejadian buruk menimpa Kyungsoo. Tapi cara yang paling tepat untuk menjebak Raja demons yang sedang haus kekuatan itu memang seperti itu.

"Aku bisa menggantikan Kyungsoo" ujar Yixing noona.

Kyungsoo menggeleng. Masalahnya Yixing itu kan dilatih menjadi seorang tabib. Bukan prajurit-prajurit muda seperti mereka.

Bagaimana kalau Raja demons itu mengetahui rencana mereka?

"Noona"

"Soo, dengar!" Yixing berseru. "Kau punya Minseok dan kau pun punya tanggung jawab untuk membesarkannya"

"Tapi noona tidak harus begitu!"

Yixing mengulum senyum. "Tak ada pilihan, soo" katanya. Ia memang sudah menganggap Kyungsoo adiknya sendiri. Ia hanya anak yatim piatu, kalau pun nanti ia mati tidak akan ada yang bersedih kecuali orang-orang terdekatnya.

"Myeon, ku akui kau prajurit kuat dengan banyak strategi. Tapi dengan mengumpankan seorang wanita, aku sama sekali tidak setuju" Chanyeol berkata.

"Kita tidak mungkin membiarkan banyak manusia yang menjadi korban, Yeol" ujar Kyungsoo. "Apalagi jika itu Jongin. Lord Caius akan semakin tak terkalahkan jika ia sampai Tahu jika Jongin Itu yang dimaksud kekuatan besar yang akan menghancurkan bangsa demons"

"Do Kyungsoo" Chanyeol berseru. Menatapnya tepat di mata.

"Ingat kejadian 4 tahun yang lalu?" Chanyeol bertanya.

Kyungsoo terdiam ketika ia mengingat Kejadian tragis dimana ia nyaris mati. Hanya karena kecupan kasih sayang seorang ayah Yang telah membangunkannya dari tidur yang panjang, bukan berarti Keberuntungan akan memihak dirinya untuk kedua kali.

"Sebagai seorang prajurit kita dituntut untuk tidak takut apapun" Kyungsoo berkata perlahan.

"Bukan berarti kau harus mengorbankan segalanya, Kyungsoo!"

Junmyeon berdehem pelan. "Maaf jika rencanaku membuat kalian berdebat seperti ini. Ku rasa kau tak perlu mengorbankan dirimu lagi, Kyungsoo"

"Mungkin kita akan cari cara lain yang lebih efektif" Yixing ikut menimpali.

.

.

.

Sehun terbangun di pagi hari dan tidak mendapati dua sosok yang ia kasihi di sampingnya.

Lelaki muda itu melangkah ke arah balkon. Membuka pintu geser balkon kamarnya hanya untuk menghirup udara segar.

Bau basah menyapa indrea penciumannya. Mentari pun juga nampak malu-malu menyembunyikan sinarnya di balik awan kelabu.

Semalam hujan cukup deras. ALIRAN listrik padam di seluruh kota.

Aku ingin tidur lagi, pikirnya. Cuaca dingin seperti ini hanya membuat dirinya semakin mengantuk dan malas beraktivitas terlalu keras.

"Papa"

Suara cempreng yang begitu kekanakan membuatnya menoleh. Dan mendapati sosok mungil dan putra kecilnya yang masih mengenakan piyama tidur berwarna biru muda.

BOCAH 4 TAHUN itu berlari pelan hendak memeluk sang ayah. Lulu kecil terkekeh ketika ayahnya menggendong tubuhnya dan mengecupi pipi gembilnya.

"Lulu, minum obatnya dulu"

Ia menoleh ke arah sosok ramping berbalut bathrobe putih yang menandakan jika ia baru saja mandi.

"Hey, sayang" Sehun menyapa sosok tersebut dengan senyum di wajah tampannya.

Jongin balas tersenyum. Ia melangkah dengan sebotol obat sirup pereda demam anak-anak di tangannya.

"Minum obat dulu, ne?"

Luhan kecil mengangguk pelan. Membiarkan sang papa menurunkan tubuh mungilnya.

...

Ia segera memeluk pinggang ramping sang mama setelah meminum obatnya. Sifat manja yang sepertinya tidak Akan pernah bisa hilang dalam diri balita manis itu ketika bersama sang mama..

Jongin mengusap punggung putranya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Mengangkat tubuh mungil itu dan mendudukannya di meja rias. "Main sama papa, ne? Mama mau pakai baju Dulu" ia berkata, mencoba menjelaskan.

Lulu kecilnya menggeleng pelan. Ia malah memeluk leher sang mama dan berkata, "Lulu mau sama mama"

"Eh, tapi Lulu kan juga harus makan. Memangnya Lulu tidak lapar?"

Lagi-lagi balita itu menggeleng.

Oh Sehun mendengus pelan. Anaknya ini memang sangat manja kalau sedang sakit.

"Biar aku yang menyiapkan sarapan" Sehun berkata.

Jongin menatap sang kekasih dengan tatapan sanksi.

"Ayolah, sayang! Jangan menatapku begitu"

"Err.. Bukan begitu, Hun" sahutnya.

Sehun tahu kalau dia tidak bisa masak apapun kecuali masak air dan menyeduh mie instant atau cup ramen. Tetapi melihat tatapan Jongin yang seolah tidak mempercayai dirinya. Membuat dirinya nyesek juga kan.

"Bikin bubur oat gurih saja" usul Jongin. Tidak tega juga melihat ekpresi Sehun yang seperti itu.

Namja tampan itu tersenyum. "Akan aku buatkan yang paling enak untuk anak dan istriku" katanya, sembari mengacungkan ibu jari.

Jongin merona mendengarnya. Ia ingin protes tapi Sehun lebih dulu pergi ke dapur.

.

.

.

"Ku rasa tidak" Krystal menyahut pelan.

Sementara dua gadis di belakangnya menatap ke arahnya dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Seolah antara penasaran dan tidak percaya dengan jawaban yeoja itu.

"Kau tidak sedang berbohong kan?" Luna bertanya.

Seolah dirinya memang tidak yakin dengan jawaban Krystal.

"Jika aku tahu sekalipun aku juga tidak akan mau memberitahukan semuanya pada kalian"

Krystal berbalik badan. Menatap tanpa ekpresi kedua mantan teman sekelasnya itu.

Luna tidak akan pernah lupa bagaimana angkuhnya seorang Krystal dan keduanya yang telah menjadi rival sejak usia 10 tahun.

Luna hendak menyerang Krystal dengan kekuatannya. Namun Amber maju dan menghalangi gadis itu untuk menyerang Krystal.

"Aku percaya apa yang kau katakan" Amber berkata.

Yeoja Jung itu menoleh. Mencoba menilai tatapan amber ke arahnya.

"Kau bukan pembohong dan pengkhianat untuk kaum mu sendiri" yeoja tomboy itu berkata.

.

.

.

.

Sehun masih merenungkan ucapan Wonshik mengenai Jongin beberapa hari yang lalu. Pikirannya seolah hanya terpaku pada satu topik sehingga tak ada topik lainnya yang ingin ia renungkan lagi.

Ini membuatnya tidak bisa fokus seperti biasanya. Hal itu pun mampu terbaca oleh PARK Chanyeol, utusan kaum Moores yang diberi perintah Oleh Raja Wu untuk melatih Sehun.

Sebagai manusia biasa, Sehun punya kekuatan yang cukup kuat. Dan hal itulah yang membuat Raja Wu yakin jika Sehun bukanlah manusia sembarangan yang mudah dikalahkan oleh kaum demons.

Entah bagaimana menjelaskannya. Pada intinya, Sehun memang cukup kuat jika dibandingkan dengan manusia-manusia kebanyakan. Hanya perlu latihan khusus dalam melatih mental dan fisiknya.

"Kau tampak tidak baik-baik saja" kata Chanyeol. Seraya melempar sebotol jus jeruk ke arah Sehun.

Namja yang lebih muda menoleh, dan mengucapkan kata terimakasih sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Aku hanya memikirkan sesuatu"

Chanyeol menyipitkan kedua matanya. Melihat gaya bicara Sehun sepertinya sangat penting.

"Ku rasa itu penting" kata Chanyeol. Ia mendudukan bokongnya di samping Sehun.

"Program adik baru untuk Luhan atau apa?"

"Ini bahkan lebih penting dari itu"

Chanyeol tertawa mendengarnya. Waktu itu mereka berdua sempat membicarakan program adik baru untuk Luhan dan Minseok. Tapi Pasti kali ini berbeda.

"Apa?"

Ayah dari Oh Luhan itu menarik napas pelan. "Kekuatan besar pangeran Moores yang akan menghancurkan kaum demons"

Benar, sesuatu yang sangat penting. Dan Chanyeol mencoba untuk memasang telinga supaya tidak ada satu kata pun yang tidak ia dengar.

"Kekuatan besar" Chanyeol bergumam.

"Ada sesuatu yang hyung tahu?"

Putra panglima perang bangsa Moores itu menoleh. Tatapan Sehun ke arahnya penuh praduga yang amat kuat.

"Sehun"

"Yang mereka maksud itu Jongin kan?"

Sehun tahu, pikirnya.

Suara pedang di ruangan tertutup itu tidak mempengaruhi apapun. Bahkan Namjoon dan Junmyeon tidak terlalu memikirkan dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh kedua orang itu.

"Begini, Hun" Chanyeol mencoba menjelaskan.

"Ada kesalahan dalam menerjemahkan ramalan tersebut"

ALISnya bertaut ketika mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Kesalahan? Ia bertanya dalam hati.

"Kami semua mengira jika Luhan lah yang akan memiliki kekuatan besar itu"

"Aku mengerti" sahutnya.

"Begitupun dengan bangsa Demons. Mereka berencana untuk menghabisi sang Pangeran tanpa pernah mereka ketahui jika rencananya itulah yang telah membawa Pangeran pada kekuatan besarnya"

Tapi kenapa harus Jongin? Kenapa harus namja polos itu yang harus berada dalam bahaya? Sehun jadi takut jika kekasih manisnya itu diincar oleh para demons untuk dihancurkan. Tapi... APA mereka tega membunuh namja innocent seperti Kim Jongin?

"Kaum demons dan kaum moores percaya jika seorang anak diasuh oleh seseorang dengan penuh kasih sayang dan ketulusan maka anak itu akan tumbuh menjadi sangat kuat dan tidak terkalahkan" CHANYEOL berkata.

Penjelasan yang panjang.

"Tapi Luhan punya ibu kandung yang bisa menyayanginya lebih dari apapun"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu, seolah memang tidak tahu mengapa bisa seperti itu. "Pasti memang ada takdir lain yang masih belum bisa terungkap untuk saat ini"

"Bangsa Moores akan melepas anak-anak mereka saat usianya sudah beranjak 5 tahun"

"Apa maksud hyung?"

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan.

"Diusia 4 atau 5 tahun anak-anak moores akan di asuh oleh guru-guru mereka selama 15 tahun. Diusia segitu, mereka sudah dituntut untuk tidak jadi anak yang manja"

Oh Sehun mengerti sekarang. Jika berada dalam asuhan ibu kandungnya, Luhan tidak akan memiliki banyak waktu untuk merasakan kasih sayang. Karena dia seorang pangeran, dan diusia segitu dia sudah pasti dilatih disiplin untuk menjadi Pangeran dan Calon Raja yang kuat untuk bangsa Moores.

Tapi bersama Jongin tentu saja berbeda. Jongin dan semua keluarga Sehun akan memanjakan Luhan seperti layaknya seorang bayi. Bahkan diusia 4 tahun saja, ia masih menyusu di dada mamanya saat mau tidur.

"Aku mengerti" Sehun berkata. Membuat Chanyeol menoleh ke arahnya, penuh tanya.

"Apa?"

"Yang dimaksud kekuatannya itu kasih sayang seorang ibu, kan? Dan Jongin memilikinya begitu Besar. Itu yang membuat Luhan memiliki kekuatan besar yang kelak menghancurkan demons"

Chanyeol menepuk keningnya pelan. "Astaga, kenapa aku baru menyadari ini juga"

.

.

.

.

Luhan terus berceloteh di atas troli belanja. Sementara sang mama yang tengah sibuk memilih keperluan mereka di rumah.

Balita manis itu hendak memanggil sang mama. Tapi ternyata seorang namja paruh baya lebih dulu memanggil nama sang mama.

"Paman Nam" Jongin menyahut. Tatapannya sulit sekali diartikan ketika mendapati sosok asisten ayahnya di rumah besar yang telah lama ia tinggalkan.

Namja berusia 50 tahunan itu mengulum senyum ramah. "paman sama sekali tidak menyangka akan bertemu tuan muda di sini"

"A...aku juga, paman"

Paman Nam melirik Luhan yang tengah duduk di atas troli belanja. Ah, balita manis itu juga tengah menatapnya sekarang.

"Hallo, Baby Lu"

"Baby Lu?"

Jongin terkekeh pelan. Ia berkata jika saat masih bayi Luhan memang dipanggil Baby Lu oleh banyak orang. Termasuk paman Nam. Atau Kakek Nam, Luhan menyebutnya.

...

"Bagaimana keadaan Tuan Kim?" Jongin bertanya, perlahan.

Paman Nam yang tengah menikmati kopi hitamnya menoleh. Dan menatap tuan mudanya itu dengan tatapan sendu.

"Entah bagaimana harus memulainya, Tuan Muda"

Mendengar ucapan paman Nam yang seperti itu. Membuat Jongin yakin, jika ayahnya Kim Yunho sama sekali tidak dalam kondisi baik-baik saja sekarang.

"Apa maksud paman?"

"Tuan muda" sebut Paman Nam. "Pulanglah! Tuan Kim membutuhkan anda di sisinya. Anda adalah satu-satunya yang ia miliki sekarang"

Jongin melirik putranya yang tengah menikmati pasta saus tomat kesukaannya. Sementara dalam diam ia terus memikirkan tindakan apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini.

Dia ingat ketika ayahnya menampar Sehun. Dan mengusir dirinya ketika ia dengan tegas berkata ia telah tidur dengan Oh Sehun dan menolak perjodohan dengan Pyo Jihoon.

Yunho sangat marah. Bersumpah jika ia tidak akan pernah mau melihat dirinya lagi. Bahkan jongin masih ingat bagaimana tatapan penuh kesedihan mendiang kakeknya ketika kejadian itu.

"Dia pernah bersumpah untuk tidak melihatku lagi, Paman"

Diam-diam Paman Nam memang selalu mengikuti kemana pun Jongin pergi. IA rela menjadi seorang stalker hanya demi kesembuhan majikannya yang kini didiagnosis terkena penyakit kanker kelenjar getah bening. Dan Nam sangat yakin, jika yang dibutuhkan Kim Yunho saat ini hanyalah Jongin. Putra semata wayangnya yang memanglah hanya itu yang ia punya.

"Lupakan semua itu, tuan muda" paman Nam menasihati. "Cobalah untuk menemuinya. Hanya coba untuk mengalah. Anda yang lebih memahami bagaimana tuan besar"

Ayahnya yang penuh ego tidak akan pernah mau jujur jika ia merindukan putranya.

"Aku akan membicarakan hal ini pada Sehun" Jongin berkata pelan.

Paman Nam tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Kalau perlu ajak namja itu juga, tuan muda" usulnya.

Jongin mengangguk pelan.

Luhan kecil menggoyangkan pelan lengan sang mama. Dan berbisik, "Mama, olang ini siapa?"

Membuat sang mama tak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum manakala mendapati tingkah menggemaskan putranya itu.

"Ini Kakek Nam. Teman baik mama saat mama masih kecil"

.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

.

A/N :

Hallo.. Maaf atas keterlambatan update ff ini. Aku agak bingung mau nulis kayak gimana. Nyaris gak dpt ide. Dan hal yang aku lakuin selama stuck itu cuma main game dan game. Tanpa mikirin mau jadi apa semua FF ku ini*lol. But, kamu semua jangan khawatir. Aku pasti usahain Ff nya lanjut sesuai mood. Karena aku pikir sebelum disibukin sama aktivitas kuliah aku harus bisa meluangkan waktu untuk menuangkan semua ide-ideku. Dan utk pertanyaan "kekuatan besar dan kim Jongin" well, aku harap di chap ini terjawab ya.

Ff ini mau tamat ya? Iyaa.. Endingnya masih tetap Hunkai kok*lol. Kalo mau dilanjut reviewnya jan lupa. Huhehe.. Okee.. See yaa


End file.
